Digimon Frontier the new Warriors
by Digilover12
Summary: Summary rewrite: Two new girls from a dimension with knowledge of digimon join the Legendary Warriors on their journey. What Spirits do they carry? And what about this boy with the so called secret Spirits? (Hiatus)
1. All Aboard

I'm Dutch so I'm sorry if there're spelling mistakes or if the grammar sucks. The grammer is the way I learned it at school.

All of this is in Oc POV. The Oc is called Sophia.

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Sophia and her Spirits, who's names come later in the story.

* * *

I was sitting behind my computer in my room reading digimon fanfics. Suddenly the screen started to act weird.

"What's happening!" I asked myself.

My screen suddenly flashed in a blinding bright light and I felt something weird like everything was changing. I opened my eyes to see what happened, but what I saw confused me even more than I already was. I was in my house, but it looked different.

Then I remembered where I saw it.

'No way, is this…,' I ran to the mirror and saw I was right, "… d-did I just end up in digimon? Yes, yes I'm in a digimon adventure. I recognize those big eyes from the Frontier adventure." _(__A.N. in case you don't know every digimon adventure has different looking eyes.__)_

Then my cellphone started to beep. I grabbed it and suddenly realized what was happening.

"_Sophia Nedena, your destiny is calling are you willing to accept?"_

'Ophanimon? She's calling me? That's awesome!'

Without a doubt I pressed 'Yes'.

"_Very good, now take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station." _'Wait a sec, isn't this the same massage Takuya got?' I thought.

I looked at my clock. "5:30 okay… wait HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THE STATION IS!"

"Sophia what's wrong up there? Why are you screaming?"

'Oops I forgot dad came home earlier from work.' "Nothing's wrong dad I-I ehhmm… I mean my friend invited me to come at her home but I don't know where it is. But it's okay now she explained how to get to the station where she's waiting, so I'm going there. Bye dad see ya later."

I didn't hear what my father said, I was too busy trying to find the station. I walked to someone and asked how to get to the station.

"Oh that's easy just walk till the end of the road then left and after a few minutes you should see it."

"Thank you sir." And I ran off in the direction the man pointed.

When I came at the station I realized I didn't have any money.

'Damn, just perfect, my dream to go to the digital world finally comes true, and now I don't have any money. Huh… wait a sec Takuya didn't have any money either and he bumped his head at the machine. Maybe I need to smack it too.' I thought.

I smacked it, but unlike Takuya I used my fist. Then the machine started to make weird noises and a ticket came out.

'Yes it worked' I thought happily.

I ran to the train and got on. There I saw Koji stand, and Koichi watching him.

'Let's see Koji is still a lone-wolf and Koichi is kind, but a bit shy…I think he's shy.'

So I decided to go stand with Koichi.

"Hey," I said, "Did you get that weird message on your phone too?"

Koichi looked at me. "Yeah I got that message, but my phone is empty, can I look at your cellphone if there comes another message?" he asked.

I smiled kindly at him. "Of course you can," I said, "By the way what's your name?"

I had to act like I didn't know him, but it felt a weird to ask my favorite character his name.

"I'm Koichi Kimura, what's your name?"

"I'm Sophia Nedena, you can call me Soph if you like." Koichi nodded.

"AAAHH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK I'M DOING TO BEST I CAN!"I heard someone scream.

'I know that voice very well.'

I looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Takuya holding his head in both hands. I giggled at the sight a bit. I looked at Koichi to see his reaction, but he only looked at Koji.

"Koichi is something wrong? You're looking at that kid all the time."

Apparently I snapped him out of his thought cause he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry I was thinking of something did you say something?"

"I asked what's wrong? You're looking at that kid all the time." I asked again.

"Oh, no it's nothing I don't think you'd understand." he said in a sad tone.

"Maybe I do," I said nice, "Do you have some sort of connection?"

Koichi looked at me with a 'How do you know?' look.

"I'm just guessing cause you two looked much like each other." I added quick.

When it looked like Koichi was gonna say something, the train stopped. Then I realized I already got another message from Ophanimon. I pulled my phone out and let Koichi read the message.

'_Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station.'_

Thanks to the episodes I already knew what to do.

Koichi asked: "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah I know come on follow me."

I ran to the elevator with Koichi beside me. We saw the elevator and Koji wasn't in there yet.

'Great, if Koji isn't in there yet we're there in time and Koichi won't be there as a spirit.' I thought.

Just when we were in the elevator Koji came in and I saw Takuya run to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator there is someone else coming over here." I said to Koji.

He just shrugged and pushed the 'open' button. Takuya ran in, but he ran so fast he accidently ran into the wall and sank to the ground rubbing his face.

"Are you okay?" Koichi and I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he moaned.

He stood up and asked: "Hey did you guys get the message too?"

"Yeah we did, but I don't know about him, " I said pointing at Koji, "but I guess he did otherwise he probably wouldn't go to the same place as us."

Then I remembered that the elevator's gonna be a wild ride so I grabbed the railing of the elevator. Just when I did the elevator began to speed up and fall down. When I thought it was going to take a while, it stopped.

"Man I really gotta stop landing on my head." Takuya said.

'Yeah good luck with that Taky.' I thought using his nickname.

We looked around then I heard Takuya mutter: "So weird, were all these kids called here the same way I was."

The phone started to beep again. I pulled it and let it see to Koichi. _"It's up to you now, with one will you choose?"_

Then Koji ran off to one of the trains. Koichi wanted to follow him, but I hold him back.

"Maybe it's better not to follow him. I know types like him and they don't like being followed." I said.

Koichi looked at the direction Koji ran off once more and then decided to go with me and Takuya. We ran to the red train. Koichi and I just got in before the doors shut. Takuya ran after the train and jumped on it. When he got in, we Koichi were waiting for him.

"This looks like a ghost train. W-what if it is a ghost train?" Takuya said panicking.

"Calm down there aren't such things as ghosts." Koichi said.

"You probably watch too many movies." I added.

We walked to the next cabin. There I saw the rest of the gang. JP. and Zoë just looked at us.

"You're here because of the phone thing?" Takuya asked.

Zoë nodded, but JP. just ignored him.

"With them here there's 6 of us. I wonder if that means something special." Zoë said.

"Something special?" Takuya asked himself.

"Yeah maybe." I said already knowing that's true.

"Why did you guys get on this train? I mean was it the message?" Takuya asked walking to JP..

"Hey kid this is the closest train to the elevator, okay? Now look, just leave me alone." JP. said.

"Geez sorry." Takuya said sarcastic.

"Hey, no need to be rude he just asked." I said.

JP. looked at me and said: "Sorry I'm just nervous."

Takuya looked at Zoë and asked the same, and got the same answer. JP. grinned.

"Hey, watch this," JP. whispered Takuya, "Hey honey you want some chocolate?" he asked Zoë, "Move," he said pushing Takuya out of the way, "So, my name's JP. what's yours?"

"I'm Zoë, it's nice to meet you, " then she looked at me and Koichi still standing by the door, "And who are you?"

"I'm Sophia, you can call me Soph if you like." I said.

"I'm Koichi nice to meet you too." Koichi said polite.

"And I'm- I'm Takuya hi there." Takuya said.

"I'm …," We all looked at the one who said that, "I'm Tommy, but I didn't wanna get on this train." Tommy said crying.

"What do you say?" Takuya asked not getting it.

"-sniff-sniff- I –sniff- Two kids, bullies and they…-sniff- pushed me on the train and shut the door," Tommy said crying, "Why are kids always picking on me?" Tommy asked crying more.

I walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Tommy we'll make sure those bullies won't bully you again. I know how annoying and hurting it is, I was once bullied too. So I'll make sure they stop, okay?"

Tommy looked at me.

'That's good, looks like he cheered up a bit. Wait wasn't this the bumpy part of the ride?'

"Everyone hold on tight looks like it's gonna be a bumpy ride." I said looking out of the window.

Just when everyone grabbed something, the light turned out and the train bumped. Luckily no one fell. I opened my eyes to see if it was over, but it wasn't and I saw everyone turn into their digimon forms. What confused me the most was that I turned into one too, but not one I knew. Then my phone started to light up and change.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked.

"_Welcome to the digital world Takuya/Zoë/JP./Tommy/Koichi/Sophia this is your D-Tector." _Ophanimon said.

Takuya said something, but I didn't hear it because the noises the train made.

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked.

"Y-yes I got that so did the others, I heard." I said.

I looked at them and saw they all looked at their D-Tectors. Then the train started to yell, and Takuya said something I didn't hear.

'O right I forgot this was a Trailmon AND A REALLY LOUD ONE.'

Then we looked outside and saw the Poyomon.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoë asked.

Takuya looked at me with a look that said: 'see ghosts ARE real'.

"I don't think so Zoë they're too small and too cute to be ghosts." I said.

"They do look like it." Tommy said.

"Or marshmallow's they go great with chocolate." JP. said.

"Seriously… marshmallow's, yeah right. Flying marshmallow's with faces." I said.

One of the Poyomon came closer and pressed it's face to the window, making it look scarier. Scary enough to make Zoë scream, and scare the Poyomon away. Then Takuya started to flip about the 'ghosts' and we had to try calm him down. When the Trailmon stopped we waited for the doors to open. When they did I didn't hesitate and walked out ignoring the Pagumon.

I looked at the rest of the gang and asked: "Are you coming?"

Everyone just looked at me like I'm crazy, with I probably am.

'I did ask, not my fault you're gonna fall now.'

Just when I thought that, everyone got blown off the Trailmon.

"Yeah that first step's a doozy, heheh." Trailmon said.

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked.

"It isn't just you, I heard it too." Koichi said.

"Hey, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little punks, thank you very much."

I almost couldn't hold my laugh, too bad Trailmon saw it, luckily he ignored it.

"Anyhow this is Flame Terminal, you're in the heart of a digimon village."

"Digimon village?" Takuya asked confused.

Then the Pagumon talked about…friends, I think. JP. said he had enough of them. Then Tommy started crying again.

"I didn't even wanna be on this train." he said crying.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you have to find a Spirit or something."

"That kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP. said.

I smacked him on the head.

"JP. that's just rude you would probably do the same if you were him."

JP. didn't say anything, he just rubbed the place he was hit.

"What's a Spirit and where do we get one?" Zoë asked Trailmon. "Hello" she screamed.

"Hey, give us an answer, HEY!" JP. screamed.

"Hey yourself, I got a schedule to keep."

"So I guess that's it, we're all alone." Takuya said.

"Wait come back here." JP. said.

"Yeah pretty please." Zoë added.

Tommy started crying again and yelled: "TAKE ME HOME."

With that he ran after the Trailmon.

"Tommy stop." Takuya and I yelled and ran after Tommy.

Tommy walked on the rails, but Takuya stopped trying to make Tommy come back.

He didn't want to come back and yelled: "Go away."

I couldn't take it and ran up the rails myself.

'What the heck am I thinking?'

But my thought didn't stop me. I grabbed Tommy by the arm making him stop.

"Please Tommy come back to the save ground."

"No, I wanna go home."

"I know Tommy, but you won't get anywhere if you fall off the rails, right?"

"At least I won't be here anymore."

"Tommy don't think like that, what about your parents? I don't think they would like you to die like that. Besides Trailmon said that if we find the Spirits we can go home, right?"

"Right, okay I'm coming with you." he said turning around almost falling if I didn't grab him.

"IS HE COMING BACK?" I heard Takuya yell.

"YES HE IS DON'T WORRY." I yelled back.

But then fire came from the village next to the Trailmon station. We all looked at it and saw two creatures running into Takuya slamming him to the ground.

"SO MUCH FOR NOT LANDING ON YOUR HEAD, HUH TAKUYA?" I yelled amused.

The creatures, Bokomon and Neemon, were talking to Takuya and turning their heads to the fire where another digimon came out of. We couldn't hear what they said, but we knew it was bad news.

"No way it's mine!" we heard Takuya yell and I knew what was going to happen next.

"**EMERALD BLAZE"**

The next minute Takuya was surrounded by flames.

Bokomon said something we couldn't hear, but I did hear Takuya yell: "YEAH BUT WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO RUN TO?"

Then the third flame came straight to Takuya and he decided to run to us. He grabbed Tommy and pulled him closer. Cerberumon scanned the train tracks and we fell down. Then Takuya's D-Tector sensed the Spirit and shot a beam of light to the fire. Then something happened, I don't know how to explain, and the Spirit could be seen.

"It's the Spirit," Bokomon said, "the Spirit of Flame."

"Jeez never would've guessed it only came out of a **flame**." I said causing Bokomon to shoot a glare at me.

"A Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home," Takuya said, "But how do I get it, and what do I do with it when I do."

"Takuya just get it." I said.

"No need to worry about that, cause it will soon be destroyed." Cerberumon said charging at us.

Takuya looked at him a bit afraid, then at Tommy who was clutching his shirt, and then back at Cerberumon with a brave face.

"Soph, please take Tommy, I'll take care of Cerberumon." he said shoving Tommy at me.

"What are you going to…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Takuya grabbed a pole from the ground. Cerberumon bit in the pole causing Takuya to let it go. He grabbed Cerberumon's tail and got pulled into what used to be fire. Cerberumon was about to destroy the Spirit when he caught fire. He jumped out of the flaming thing yelling something about the Spirit's power and that it hurt.

"But what about Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"Huh? I'm fine." Takuya said.

Then he started to mumble something.

Soon after that he yelled: "SPIRIIIIIIIIIT" and his D-Tector flew at him.

He caught it and a beam of light shot out and sucked the Spirit in.

"_It is time."_ they heard Ophanimon say.

Takuya growled once and then Spirit evolved.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION… AGUNIMON"**

Bokomon read something about Agunimon, but I didn't listen I was amazed by the sight of Agunimon. Then Cerberumon started attacking again.

"**EMERALD BLAZE"** Cerberumon yelled.

But Agunimon quick dodged it, grabbed us and jumped to Zoë, JP. and Koichi, placed us on the ground and jumped back in action.

"**PORTALS OF DARKNESS"** Cerberumon yelled.

Agunimon jumped twice and where he jumped appeared a portal. The third time he wasn't so lucky, he jumped right in a portal. Agunimon grabbed the ground next to the portal, but Cerberumon scratched it loose. We couldn't see what was happening and we got worried.

"**PYRO TORNADO."** we heard.

That's when we saw Agunimon again. He kicked Cerberumon in the stomach with an explosion.

"Now to take the Fractal Code," Agunimon said, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE."**

"That's amazing." Tommy said.

"He's beautiful." Zoë said.

"That was awesome." I said.

"I agree." Koichi said.

Tommy looked down to see Agunimon changing back to normal. We all looked and ran through wards him. Takuya asked things to his D-Tector. I heard something about digidestinend.

'So I really am a digidestinend too. Well it's gonna take a while to get back home, and my own dimension.'

* * *

So that's it I hope you liked it.

BTW, if you have any advise, it's welcome. I can use it -_-"


	2. Lobomon Warrior of Light

"blabla..." sometimes means someone couldn't finish his/her line.

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Sophia and her spirits.

* * *

We just got to Takuya and he was looking freaked.

"What just happened to me?"

"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Zoë asked.

"Me? A digimon?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, through the progress of digivolution." Bokomon explained.

"Digi-what." Takuya asked.

"I believe he said digivolution." I said.

"It had to be something I pressed." Takuya said pressing a button. "Hm? Come on, digivolution start! Operation turn me into a digimon, execute." he said pressing more buttons.

Suddenly a data stream flew out of the D-Tector.

"_Fractal Code Render."_ Ophanimon said.

"O boy, I think I broke it." Takuya said.

Everyone was looking at the Fractal Code flying away.

"I knew it it's the Fractal Code." Bokomon said.

We still looked at the Fractal Code which turned into the forest of the Flame Terminal.

"There's no way this is happening." JP. said.

"Yes there is, didn't you look and see it happened?" I asked. 'Dumbass.' I thought.

"Did I do all that." Takuya asked.

I heard something coming from the train tracks. I looked and saw a Trailmon from far away.

"It's the dawn of regeneration." Bokomon said.

"No more living in a train station. Trailmon will never do 'woo woo' in my ear again." Neemon said running with the others.

Koichi and I were walking in the back.

"Hey Koichi, I started, "remember what I asked in the train?"

"Yeah I remember, why?"

"Well it looked like you were about to say something. What was that?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, then looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong Koichi."

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand." he said in a sad tone.

"Like I said in the train maybe I do. You don't know if I would understand until you tell. And it really looks like you need and wanna say it." I said.

He looked at me again, but it looked like he wouldn't say it.

"That's true, alright I'll tell you. You were right in the train, we have a connection. He's my brother, but he doesn't know." he started.

"How's that possible." I asked.

"Well, Our parents got divorced when we were young. My mother took me and my dad took him. My grandmother told me about him, just before she died." he explained.

I just looked at him.

"Should we go back at the station?" I asked knowing Koji would be there.

"Why?" Koichi asked confused, "Do you wanna go back home?"

"No, it's just, I saw another Trailmon coming to the station. I wanna go there cause I don't want the person who comes there to be alone." I said not believing myself.

'Luckily I'm a pretty good liar.' I thought.

"Okay let's go." Koichi said.

We turned back at the station.

"HEY SOPH, KOICHI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" we heard Zoë yell.

"WERE GOING TO THE STATION. I SAW SOMEONE ELSE COMING, SO WERE GOING TO HIM OR HER." I yelled back.

"ALRIGHT THEN I'LL TELL THE OTHERS TO WAIT FOR YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK."

"OKAY THANKS." Koichi and I walked to the station.

We saw the Trailmon stop and open the doors. I looked at Koichi, without him knowing it, when the person walked out of the Trailmon. It was Koji.

"Koji." I heard Koichi whisper.

Then he grabbed me. "Did you know this?" he asked.

"No how should I've known this?" I whispered back.

I turned to Koji and saw he was done asking questions to his D-Tector.

"Hey, so you have one of those things too." I said to Koji.

He shot a glare at me.

'Good job, make him angry before he knows you.'

"Yeah I have one too, who are you?" he asked cold.

"I'm Sophia, but you can call me Soph if you like and that's Koichi, who are you?"

"If you must know I'm Koji." he said more coldly than the first time.

He walked past us with his D-Tector showing a map.

"Where are you going?"

"You ask a lot, I'm gonna follow this map to some Spirit thing, or whatever it's called." he said.

"Maybe it's better to go in a group. There are a lot or weird monsters here. And don't get me wrong, but I don't think you can take them on alone. In a group we have a better chance to shake them off." I said.

"Fine, I don't care." Koji said in the same cold tone.

'Geez he's even worse in person.'

I looked at Koichi, but he only looked at Koji. I pocked him on the shoulder, and he looked at me.

"Something wrong? You're only looking at him, again." I whispered.

"No, it's just, I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid he won't believe me." he whispered back.

"Yeah, and he's kinda cold, don't get me wrong, maybe you should wait till he's…well…nicer."

"Yeah I'll do that."

We followed Koji till he stopped and the map disappeared.

"Huh? Okay where to go now?" he asked himself.

"Maybe that hole in the wall." I answered him.

He and Koichi looked at where I was pointing. We walked to the hole looked down for a minute and walked down.

"Hello anyone here?" Koji asked no one, "I suppose not."

He looked at his D-Tector for the map, that didn't appear. We reached the ground and looked around. There were several holes.

"Which one should we take?" Koichi asked.

No one answered. I didn't cause I was as clueless as he was and Koji cause he ignored the question. Koji just walked to one of those holes. We were about to follow, but then I remembered that was a dead end, with a very high fall down.

"Maybe we should split up and look for that Spirit thing." I suggested.

"Yeah you two could leave me alone." Koji said walking though wards the hole he chose.

Koichi looked sad, but followed me to one of the other holes.

"Come on Koichi, he'll turn out good eventually." I said to cheer him up.

He looked at me.

"How do you know?" he asked not convinced.

"Well, you're twins, right?" he nodded.

"Did you feel something weird when you heard about Koji, or when you saw him?" he nodded again.

"That's why," I said, "If you felt something then the same thing must happen to him too."

He looked at me not fully convinced.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I know more about twins than you think." I said flashing back to Digimon Frontier.

"Thanks Sophia, you really know how to cheer someone up." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome and just call me Soph."

"Okay,…Soph."

We reached the end of the hole and looked around.

'Real clad we didn't end up above.' I thought relieved.

Then we heard screaming and looked at one of the holes. JP. and Tommy ran out of it with a whole lot of Pagumon.

'O right, forgot about them.'

We saw them being bitten by the Pagumon and Koji jump out of the hole holding a stick.

'This is my change being useful without a Spirit.' I thought running to the Pagumon.

They looked at me and Koji and ran up to us. I clenched my fists unsure if it would work. Koji grabbed a pole, kicked it loose and got in a fighting position. We charged at the Pagumon and started fighting. I smacked them away from Tommy and JP. allowing them to try and escape. Only JP. could run away, Tommy fell just at the moment Pagumon digivolved in Raremon. Koji ran though wards us and grabbed Tommy. I ran behind him dodging the sludge.

"**ACID SLUDGE" **Raremon yelled.

Then Takuya, Zoë, Bokomon and Neemon walked in. We couldn't hear what they said, cause we were too busy with our own problem.

We kept walking backwards till Koji almost fell in a hole in the ground. I looked at Raremon afraid of being hit.

"SPIRIIIIIIT" we heard Takuya yell.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"** he yelled.

Agunimon charged to Raremon and slammed him into the wall. Letting him spill a lot of sludge.

"Smooch move Takuya." I said sarcastic.

He jumped though wards us and sliced one of the sludge…things.

"Now's your chance, run." he said.

Then he changed back to human.

"Huh? What's going on? I changed back into me." he said confused.

"Maybe you're still too tired from the last time." I said.

"Still here." Raremon said standing up and spitting sludge.

"Watch out." Takuya yelled pushing Tommy to the ground.

I quickly ducked and Takuya accidentally pushed Koji in the hole.

"O no." Takuya said.

I heard Koichi yell his name in panic. All we could do was watch as Koji fell deeper in the hole. We heard him scream, but suddenly it stopped.

"SPIRIIIIIIT" we heard Koji yell while all the lights of the cave pointed to him.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"** we heard him yell again.

Then Lobomon flew out of the hole and stood in front of Raremon. Lobomon took his fighting position while Bokomon read something about him.

"**ACID SLUDGE" **Raremon yelled spitting sludge at us.

"**LOBO KENDO" **Lobomon yelled charging though wards Raremon.

He sliced some sludge, jumped and stuck his Kendo stick in Raremon's head. His Fractal Code became visible and Lobomon took out the D-Tector.

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled," he said, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE."**

And with that Raremon was scanned and turned into a digi-egg.

"Molto bravissimo." I heard Zoë say.

Then I turned to Koji who was sitting on his knees panting. Takuya, Tommy and I ran to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Takuya asked, "let me help ya up."

"Don't touch me," Koji said super cold and mean, "I don't need your help, or anyone else's."

Man, what a mean lone-wolf.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debs." he said.

"I didn't do it so you could own me you know." Takuya said.

"My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" he asked, "So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." he answered.

"Takuya, huh, see ya." he said walking away.

Jp., Zoë and Koichi walked to us.

"What's his deal?" Jp. asked putting his hands behind his head.

"He just doesn't know how to act around others I guess." I said knowing it's true.

"Come on you guys let's get out of here this place smells like dead fish." Zoë said walking away.

"I'm with ya." I said.

When we walked out I decided to talk with Zoë.

"Hey Zoë, what was that language you talked in moment's ago?"

She looked at me smiling. "That was Italian," she said, "it means…"

"Very very good?" I asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" she asked.

"I know some words Italian." I explained.

"Alright, so are you from somewhere else too?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked confused.

"I didn't, it was just a question. So where are you from and how long do you live here?" she asked.

"I'm from the Netherlands, I live here quite long." I lied about living here long.

"Alright, at least I'm not the only one from somewhere else."

'No kidding.'

We finally came outside and I decided to 'get to know the gang better.'

"Hey Tommy why were those digimon after you?"

"JP. gave one of those some chocolate and they wanted more, but JP. didn't give it. So they decided to eat us." Tommy answered.

"That's gotta hurt when they bit you."

"Yeah it did. I'm afraid that they come after us again." Tommy said almost crying.

"Don't cry Tommy. They won't come after you again. And if they do I smack them away." I promised him.

"I don't wanna seem helpless. I wanna be as Takuya and Spirit evolve, but JP. says I won't get one. He says I'm too much a pipsqueak to get one."

"Of course not. In case you didn't notice two of the kids that ended up here got a Spirit. It wouldn't surprise me if you got one too." I said to cheer him up.

"You really think so?" Tommy asked.

"Yes of course and we will protect you as long as you don't have one."

"Thanks Soph, is it okay if I see you as an older sister?" he asked.

"No need to ask that, of course it's okay, I'm used to be that anyways," I said smiling, "then I'll see you as a little brother."

"I'm used to be that too," Tommy said happy, "I hope I'm the next one getting a Spirit."

'You have no idea Tommy.'

"I just hope you stay as cute as you are now." I said.

Tommy just looked at me smiling.

"Should I hit JP. on the head for what he said, that you'll never get a Spirit?"

"Nah, he has right for his head too." Tommy said joking.

"True." I said defeated.

I talked with the rest of the gang till we got at the Trailmon station.

* * *

So that was it. Hope you liked it.

I have school in a few days, so the updates probably get slower.


	3. Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire

I've deleted my prologue, because I though it sucked.

Oh, and again, I'm sorry if the grammar sucks, but everything that you might see as a fault, is the way I leared it at school. Remember, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about that anymore.

I got a question if there's gonna be a pairing between Sophia and one of the boys.

Well, I don't really know for sure yet, but I think I'm gonna do a pairing with Sophia and Koichi, but it's still just an idea. Other pairing is Takumi, cause that's my favorite.

**disclaimer:** This is getting old already, I don't own anything, except Sophia and her spirits.

* * *

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon said pointing at a Trailmon.

"It's that easy?" JP. asked no one specific.

"Neemon, a word please," Bokomon said, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

And some other things I couldn't understand cause Neemon was babbling through it.

"I'm taking that bad boy home. Hah? How 'bout it guys?" JP. asked.

No one answered. And Bokomon was busy slapping Neemon's pants.

JP. looked at Tommy asking: "You don't really wanna stay here do ya?"

Then he looked at me, mostly cause Tommy was next to me, asking the same.

We both didn't answer.

"Hrpff, fine you deeps enjoy your little digital freak show," he said jumping off the platform, "Come on Tommy let's blow this stupid pop stand."

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoë asked Tommy.

"I've decided I wanna stay here with you guys." Tommy said.

"We see each other as brother and sister and wanna stay together." I said.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Zoë said.

"Not anymore, I wanna stay and find my Spirit to be just as Takuya."

"Go with JP. it's dangerous here Tommy."

"No I wanna stay." Tommy protested.

"Let him stay Takuya, I'll watch over him and protect him. He's my little brother now, please Taky."

"Taky?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah I thought of a nickname for you."

"When did you… never mind, alright Tommy can stay with you, but protect him well, promise."

"Promise." I said.

"How 'bout you, hah?" Takuya asked Zoë.

"I have a name." Zoë said.

"Okay, Zoë, so are ya leaving?" Takuya asked.

"Why? Would you miss me?" Zoë asked joking.

"I won't be responsible for your safety, like Soph with Tommy, you know." Takuya said.

"Good one Romeo, I'll be fine." Zoë said.

"This ad to be fun." Takuya said sarcastic.

"I just love it when you two argue." I said.

Takuya shot a glare at me and I just grinned at him.

"How about you Koichi aren't you going?" Takuya asked.

"No I'm staying," he said, "I still have something to do here."

The last part he said quietly, but I still heard him. We watched JP. leave in the Trailmon.

'3…2…1…,' I though then we heard footsteps, 'and he's back.' I finished my thought.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Takuya asked confused.

"To be honest I have absolutely no idea." JP. said.

'Yeah right JP. you just come back for Zoë. I know your secret.'

"Well, we're not gonna be responsible for your safety you're on your own JP.." Zoë said.

Then Takuya and Zoë stared arguing again. We started walking beside the tracks in silence till Bokomon broke that.

"I hope you're planning on helping us mister Takuya," he said, "You're carrying with you the Spirit of Agunimon one of the Twelve Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the digimon then evil be Cherubimon. Only you have the power to save us, you must help us repay the parts of the digital world that have been destroyed."

"I think you need to calm down, buddy." Takuya said calm.

"I agree." I said.

"Me too." the rest said.

"My name is Bokomon and I am not your 'buddy' I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here."

We all looked at him.

"No indeed we don't, we're just kids that landed in some strange world." I said.

"Sorry, didn't need to yell, but we need the data of the Fractal Code, it's the only way to rebuild the digital world," Bokomon continued, "Please, help us get the Fractal Code back, save our world before it's too late, will you?"

Then he stared yell at Neemon for helping him convince Takuya to help them, and that ended up in slapping his pants.

"_Attention go to the Forest Terminal, immediately." _Ophanimon said.

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked his D-Tector.

"What is a Forest Terminal?" the rest asked too.

"How am I supposed to find it?" Takuya asked, but Ophanimon's signal dropped out. "Hey, hey answer me." Takuya demanded.

"The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the rear of the Forest Kingdom," Bokomon explained, "We just follow the tracks they'll take us right to it."

"How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked.

"Well let's see. It says, it says, rggh rhgg, all the way." Bokomon said irritated.

Takuya sighed: "You're full of useless information aren't you?"

We started walking, after a few minutes some of us started talking to each other. I didn't pay much attention to JP.'s and Takuya's conversation, but I still heard some.

"In what grade are you anyways?"

"Sixth, why is that a problem?"

"Well I'm in seventh grade."

"So what," I said. "I'm in the first class of high school."

Then those two looked at me.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" JP. asked shocked.

"You heard me, didn't you, I'm in first class of high school." I repeated.

"But you look like our age." Takuya said calm.

"What age are you then?"

"Eleven" Takuya said.

"Twelve" JP. said proud to be older then Takuya.

"Well, I'm thirteen, but I like to be threatened like your age and not like the oldest of the group."

"Alright." they both said.

Then I walked over to Zoë and Tommy to hear their conversation.

"Tommy why didn't you go home?"

"Like I said earlier I wanna be like Takuya and get a Spirit." Tommy said like it's obvious.

"What?" Zoë asked confused.

"To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." he said.

"What about your mom and dad waiting at home? Bet they're worried" Zoë said.

Tommy gasped at the thought.

"I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." Tommy said sad.

Then he ran to me to cry a bit and Zoë just looked.

"You know you two really act like brother and sister. You sure you're not really family?" she asked.

I didn't answer cause I was busy comforting Tommy. It was already night when we came at a cliff.

"Man it's sure deep there." I said looking down.

"Check it out guys that track leads to the bottom." JP. said

"Looks like there's a village down there, maybe they can help us." Takuya said.

"Let's go then." Koichi said.

We walked to the bottom and I talked a bit with Koichi.

"Hey Koichi, you okay? You were very quiet on the way."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what you told me. And I'm thinking of a way to tell Koji all this."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry so much Koichi let's concentrate first on getting those Spirit's so we can protect ourselves."

"Okay." Koichi said.

We reached the bottom, but we didn't see those lights anymore.

"That's weird, I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." JP. said.

"Looked like that to me." Zoë agreed.

"Takuya, Soph…" Tommy said pulling at our sleeves.

We turned to where he was pointing and saw eleven symbols next to a giant angel.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"Kind of pretty." Zoë said.

"I agree." I said.

"Pretty , pretty they say -sigh- these are the marks of the Twelve Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said.

'Twelve? Is that why I'm called here? Of course, that digimon I changed into was the Eleventh Warrior. But who's the Twelfth?'

"The Twelve Legendary Warriors?" everybody asked at the same time.

"Hmm, I've never heard of them." Neemon said.

'Just as stupid as I remember' I thought.

"Are you serious? The legend of the Twelve Warriors is the first thing we learn in digital world history." Bokomon said.

"I've must have been sick that day, but they sure are pretty." Neemon said.

"We told ya so." Zoë and I said.

I looked around the circle to find the symbols I didn't know.

'Found it.' I thought looking at symbols that looked like 音 and 花.

'What do they mean?' I asked myself.

Then Bokomon told the story of the Twelve Legendary Warriors.

"In ancient times there were terrible wars between Humanoid digimon and Beast digimon for control of the digital world. One day an angle digimon called Lucemon appeared. He told them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a kind, wise ruler, but the peace in the digital world was short lived. Lucemon obsessed with his power began to torment the peace living digimon until they could take no more. It was then that twelve brave Warriors rose up against him. After a fires battle they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the Spirits of these Ancient Warriors will rise again in times of trouble."

"Read it to me again." Neemon said.

"No" was all Bokomon said.

"I know that symbol." Tommy said pointing at the symbol up top.

"It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon." Zoë finished.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said.

"You're right." Koichi said.

"I wonder if I'll be next," Zoë said, "Oh, I hope my digimon's cute."

"I wanna be the like biggest, scariest digimon ever." Tommy said.

"Not likely shorty, I mean there's no way we become digimon." JP. said.

"JP. shut up don't make Tommy feel bad. I don't really care as long as I still look like a girl." I said.

While JP. was taking notes of the symbols, Takuya turned around to see we're being watched.

"We've got company." he said.

We all turned around and saw the Candlemon.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You're not welcome here." elder Candlemon said.

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal," Takuya explained, "sorry to disturb you, we're just passing through."

"You're melting my heart." elder Candlemon said.

"Oeoeh, that's a no no." all the others said.

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it." elder Candlemon said.

"He's right the humans must be punished." the Candlemon on his right said.

"Hey boss, you want us to wax them for ya?" the Candlemon on left asked. "Wait, stop let me explain," Bokomon said, "these humans have come to help us save the digital world not steal some artifacts."

"But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said.

"Shh, play along Takuya, then they might not hurt us." I whispered.

"This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the Spirit of one of the Twelve Legendary Warriors: Agunimon." Bokomon continued.

"Did you say Agunimon? Impossible!" elder Candlemon said.

"That's a hot one."

"What if it really is him?"

"He's pulling our whisks." some of the Candlemon said.

The Candlemon trio before us started talking about something.

"Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends," the elder said flying though wards us, "We are the Candlemon tribe, it is our secret duty to protect the ancient artifacts. So with of inherited the Spirit of a Legendary Warrior?"

"It was this one: Takuya." Bokomon said.

"Aah, well you certainly have a brave face, young man. On behave of all the Candlemon tribe, I'll bet you all welcome. Please be our guest." elder Candlemon said.

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Takuya said.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Come along now, don't doddle." elder Candlemon said.

We followed till we came at a big candlestick. Several Candlemon were dancing around it with big clovers in both hands.

'Wait a sec, weren't those Sleeping Clovers?' I thought.

"Looks like a giant birthday party." Takuya said.

"It's for you my friends, a welcome ceremony, enjoy," elder Candlemon said, "Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame."

We walked closer to the fire, when suddenly the Candlemon threw the clovers in the fire. I quickly held my breath and put my hands over my nose and mouth.

"Oh, look at this it's Sleeping Clover." Bokomon said.

"Ah, well it's nappy time anyway." Neemon said sleepy.

And with that they fell asleep. Followed by Tommy, JP. and Zoë. Takuya struggled to stay awake, the same with Koichi and me.

"So you claimed the Spirit of Agunimon, have you? Hah, we will shed some light on this," elder Candlemon said, "Let's set up the head on these artifact filters, get them Candlemon."

"Yeah." the rest of the Candlemon said.

We already made our way to the others trying to wake them, but only JP. and Zoë woke up a little.

"Hey, we can't stay here come on." Takuya said.

He looked at the river. "The river. Guys I've got an idea, Soph, Koichi help JP. and Zoë to the river."

"Alright." we answered.

I helped Zoë over to the river, while Koichi helped JP.. The Candlemon spat fire at us just when we made it to the river.

"Dive in." Takuya said.

Under water I saw Tommy spattering so I grabbed him and pulled him above water.

"That was a great idea." Takuya said sarcastic.

"Well at least it woke everyone." Koichi said.

"The next time my mother says she's gonna wake me with a bucket of water, I know what it feels like." I said.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again."

"Yeah nice way to wake up, did we really have to jump into the river?" JP. asked sarcastic.

"Yes, we really needed, otherwise you wouldn't wake up." Koichi said.

"O sorry, did we disturb your beauty sleep?" Takuya asked sarcastic.

"You guys can argue later, WHEN WE AREN'T IN DANGER." I yelled.

"We'll be save as long as we stay here, I'll bet fire digimon like Candlemon can't get near the water." Zoë said.

"Guess again, human," a Candlemon said, **"LAVA LOOGIE."** the Candlemon shouted spitting fire at us.

"Go under." Takuya yelled.

"Tommy hold your breath." I said.

Tommy nodded and took a deep breath. I got under just in the nick of time. We followed Takuya to a sort of cave.

"FIND THEM, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" We heard the Candlemon yell and they yelled some other things about finding us.

"I'll distract them, then on my signal you guys make a break for it." Takuya said becoming the leader.

"Some plan." Zoë said.

"Hang on a second 'mister president' I don't remember making you leader of this stupid club." JP. said.

"Well, JP., someone must be the leader." I said.

"Then why aren't you? You're the oldest after all." JP. argued.

"Boy, you better not argue with me, I always win, even from my parents," I said back, "besides I'm not a good leader not even with a school project."

The rest argued with Takuya for a while till the Candlemon passed by.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Takuya said sarcastic.

"I'll go for your plan, we gotta get out of here and Takuya is the only one able to Spirit Evolve. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like being fried." I said.

"Yeah and Tommy is the youngest and like he said the slowest, we gotta make sure he'll makes it out alive." Koichi agreed.

"Fine." Zoë and JP. said.

"Thanks guys at least I can count on you." Takuya said to me and Koichi.

And with that he ducked in the water.

"Let's move then." JP. said.

When we came up top of the mountain, we stopped to look how Takuya was doing. We saw him being chased by the Candlemon. They shot flames at him, while he was busy trying to figure out how the D-Tector works.

"Come on help me out here." we heard Takuya say.

"**LAVA LOOGIE"** the Candlemon shouted again.

They hit the ground behind Takuya, causing him to drop his D-Tector.

"O no," he shouted, "My D-Tector."

"Takuya!" we all shouted.

'Grab that thing QUICK.'

He jumped at his D-Tector, grabbed it and hold it in the air.

"Spirit Evolution time." Takuya said.

Then his D-Tector started to glow.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION… AGUNIMON."**

We all cheered at him cause he finally managed to Spirit Evolve.

"**LAVA LOOGIE" **the Candlemon shouted.

Agunimon slammed his fists together, then flames shot out of his gauntlets and circled around his arms till it reached his fists.

"**PYRO PUNCH"** he shouted.

"NO DON'T" I yelled at him but too late.

The attack hit the Candlemon and made the flames on their heads bigger.

"FIRE ATTACKS DON'T HAVE EFFECT ON CANDLE DIGIMON." I continued.

"He should've known that." Zoë said.

"Yeah that wasn't too bright, come on I'll better get us out of this hole before we get waxed," JP. said slipping on the ice, "I hate ice skating."

"Be careful guys." Zoë said.

"Okay." we said.

"Wow I didn't see that before." JP. said looking at a hole.

"We should be save from those hotheads is there." Zoë said.

"An ice cave? In a Candlemon village? How's that possible?" I asked.

We looked at Agunimon to see how he was doing, but he was surrounded by flames from the Candlemon.

"Come on, give me a Spirit I wanna help." Tommy tried.

"Give it up kid," JP. said, "the Spirits of a Legendary Warrior would never give their power to a pipsqueak like you."

"JP. what did I say about making Tommy feel bad. Let him try, I haven't seen you try anything. Why would the Spirits give their powers to someone who doesn't even try to get it? Why would they give it to you? You're just mean," I said to make JP. feel bad for once.

"Come on Tommy keep trying, don't listen to JP.." I encouraged Tommy.

My words really dug in JP.'s skull cause the next thing I saw him do, was trying to get a Spirit.

"**PARAFIN PARALYZER" **Candlemon spun and shot wax at Agunimon.

"Man that stuff hurts." he said followed by screaming.

"Aah, Agunimon hang on." Tommy said.

He slid down the hill we just climbed.

"Hang on Takuya, I'm coming." he said.

"Light out, you meanies." he said throwing water to the Candlemon. "I won't be just a little kid in the way EVER AGAIN." Tommy screamed.

Just seconds later his Spirit appeared.

"Mama mia." Zoë said.

"What's happening? A Spirit?" I asked pretending I didn't know.

It flew to Tommy, who was still throwing water at the Candlemon. It stopped just in front of him.

"TOMMY GRAB IT, IT'S YOUR SPIRIT." I screamed.

"It's my Spirit," he said happily, "Spirit, come to me."

"_It is time." _Ophanimon said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON" **Tommy yelled.

"-gasp- That's amazing." Zoë said.

"I agree." Koichi said.

"That's impossible." JP. said not believing it.

"What did you say about a pipsqueak not being able to get a Spirit, JP.?" I said.

"It's Kumamon the Legendary Warrior of Ice." I heard Bokomon say.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson," Kumamon said, **"CRISTAL FREEZE" **he shouted.

He froze one of the Candlemon.

"Hey teddy bear, you want a playmate? Hatcha." the other Candlemon said spinning around in flames, digivolving _(I guess)_ into Wizardmon.

"**CRISTAL FREEZE" **Kumamon tried again.

But Wizardmon was too fast and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"KUMAMON" Agunimon yelled.

"Hahaha, looks like the great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy build up, how 'bout a little **MAGICAL GAME**, tatahah."

With that said Wizardmon disappeared. Agunimon finally broke free from the wax and looked around for Wizardmon. Suddenly out of nowhere lightning appeared and almost hit Agunimon. Then Wizardmon appeared again and made copies of himself.

"With is the real Wizardmon?" JP. asked. "

They all look the same to me." Zoë added.

'Man what's with that riming of him.' I asked myself.

"**ELECTRO SQUALL" **Wizardmon shouted, that was the first thing I heard him say again. Agunimon jumped and a shadow appeared behind the real Wizardmon. Agunimon kicked him, with made his Fractal Code visible.

"I never did believe in magic, here's a trick for ya," Agunimon said, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

He scanned him, turning him back into Candlemon.

"YEAH MOLTO BENE." Zoë yelled.

"GEWELDIG." I yelled in Dutch.

"YEAH WHAT THEY SAID, whatever it means."

"Molto bene means very good." Zoë explained.

"Geweldig, means awesome." I explained.

I slid down and ran through wards them. Agunimon and Kumamon were surrounded by Fractal Code and changed back to human. Tommy and Takuya looked at each other complimenting. Then Tommy turned his face to me and hugged me.

"You were right. I really did get a Spirit, thanks for believing I could get one."

I smiled. "Of course, anytime."

"You were right about something else too. If I try hard enough I would get my Spirit and I really did try it hard, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

When the rest came down we were called by elder Candlemon.

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology, the truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." elder Candlemon explained.

"So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

"Well that pretty much stinks, you're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that." Takuya said angry.

"Hahaha, I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry.

"_Fractal Code Render."_ Ophanimon said through the D-Tector.

And a huge data stream flew up and repaired the bridge.

"Wizardmon held within him the Fractal Code for the bridge, with protected our village from evil digimon," elder Candlemon explained, "young Takuya for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." elder Candlemon said.

"Eehh… maybe we should think about this guy's there's still time to go home." JP. said.

"You're just jealous cause Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." Zoë giggled.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it." Jp. said.

That earned a smack from me. "2 things JP. 1: Don't call Tommy shorty and 2: weren't you the one who also tried to get a Spirit?"

He blushed in embarrassing and I gave Zoë a high five.

"Hey looks like somebody else just beated us across the bridge."

Then I remembered something.

"By the way Bokomon I believe not everybody introduced yet, right?" he nodded, "I'm Sophia, but you can call me Soph."

"I'm Koichi." he introduced himself.

"Soph is right even we didn't." Zoë said to Tommy and JP., "I'm Zoë." she said.

"I'm JP." guess who introduced.

"And I'm Tommy." Tommy said.

"Oh, and that other guy that evolves into Lobomon is Koji, if you didn't know yet." I finished.

Bokomon and Neemon both nodded. With that done we walked our way to the Forrest Terminal.

* * *

I'm changing all Pyro Tornado's in Pyro Punch, if that's needed, cause it's actually pretty confussing first he uses pyro tornado with his turning in a tornado, and then it is punching flaming fists... what's wrong with those dubbers?

About that last part, yes I know Bokomon and Neemon (probably) already know their names, but it's always nice to introduce yourself. Plus I didn't know how to end this chapter so I came out on this -.-"

Hope you liked it.


	4. Kazemon Kicks It

Hey guys, here's another update.

There's a bit of Koichi x Sophia in this story. Hope your gonna like this pairing.

**disclaimer:** Again, I don't own digimon, if I did, Koichi wouldn't have died. I only own Sophia and her mysterious Spirits.

* * *

"Guys it's starting to get really dark shouldn't we go to sleep?" Koichi suggested.

"I'm with ya, Koichi." I agreed.

"Me too, that Spirit Evolving the first time sure takes a lot out of you." Tommy said tired.

"Alright guys let's go sleeping then." Takuya finally said.

While everyone was sleeping I thought about that weird symbol of the Eleventh and Twelfth Warrior.

'What were those for symbols? What do they mean? I know the marks are related to the Japanese kanji's of their elements, but what did those two stand for?'

I snapped out of my thought cause Koichi suddenly woke up, soaked in sweat, like he had a nightmare.

"Koichi? You're okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed a bit. "You know, every time we start a conversation, that's the first thing you ask."

I laughed softly cause it's true.

"Yeah, but you suddenly shot awake and your all sweaty, what happened did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, about what might happen if I tell Koji. And I got a weird feeling, but I didn't feel anything." he explained.

"Difficult to explain?" I asked. He nodded.

"It must be like you felt something coming from Koji. Maybe he's going through the same thing you went through." I guessed.

"Yeah maybe, but are you okay? You look like you wanna say something." he said worried.

"Yeah, but it hard to explain." I told him.

"You can tell me right? I told you everything I thought was hard to say." he kept trying.

"Alright, but don't tell the others yet. Promise?" he promised. "I'm not only from a different country," I started, "I'm also from a different dimension. I got here with the whole house…kinda…through the computer. I don't even know if my mother and sister are here cause they weren't home when it happened." I almost started crying at the thought.

"Don't worry," Koichi said calm and gently, "I'm sure that when this is over you can go back to your dimension."

I didn't answer I just laid my head on his shoulder to cry till I fell asleep.

"Wake up everybody, we're going further on our way." Takuya yelled.

We all got up moaning. We walked a couple of hours.

"So guys are we there yet?" JP. asked

"Let's see what's wrong with this picture. Does it look waste land, or Forest Terminal? I'd say no." Takuya said sarcastic

"I'm tired let's take a rest" Tommy said.

Takuya said something I didn't really understand while pushing Tommy. "Tommy you want a piggyback ride?" I asked.

"You sure you can hold me?" he asked.

I just nodded, so he climbed on my back and we walked further.

"You know JP. if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we'd be riding in air conditioning comfort right now."

"So he made a mistake, what are you gonna do? Take away his bowling shoes." Zoë asked.

"Why bowling shoes?" I asked no one specific.

Then Takuya heard a 'whoooooot' from a Trailmon.

"Hey, hey It's a…Trailmon, hey." Takuya screamed.

"No need to scream." Koichi said.

"Aah, finally." Zoë said.

The Trailmon slowed down and stopped just in front of Takuya.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up, can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, I overrated my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." Trailmon said.

Zoë walked to Trailmon's side and jumped on him.

"Trailmon I am as light as bubble wrap, andiamo." Zoë said.

'I'm not gonna jump on that thing, I don't wanna end up like Takuya.' I thought.

"Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said.

Everyone, except me, had jumped on the Trailmon.

"Hihihi, ah, your little tickling me, something awful," Trailmon said shacking everybody off, "It's too much, I would like to bend the rules, but I'm just to ticklish. I'm sorry kids, keep on this track you'll get there." And he was gone.

"So much for…getting there soon." Takuya said while Zoë was complaining.

"So much for not landing on your head, huh Taky." I said amused, again.

"Come back here, TRAILMO-ON." Zoë yelled after him.

But he didn't so we followed our way, till we came at that stupid two cleavage. Bokomon jumped at the switch and clicked it left, right, left, right and go on.

"The track splits here. Now with way to go? Left or right? Or right or left? Or…up or down? Long or low? Fast or slow? Time to make a decision, urgh I made myself sick."

"You know Bokomon, on that switch, you looked like such a little kid." I said to tease him, but he didn't look so amused.

"This way." Takuya said.

"That way." Zoë disagreed.

I didn't even bother listen to their argue and walked the right way, the way Zoë pointed. And I didn't even bother if someone followed me. I kept walking till I saw the station of Breezy Village, and on the other side I saw Koji still sleeping. I walked over to him, just as he woke up.

"What do you want, girl." he asked not caring.

"I just wanna talk." I said.

He shrugged, he didn't bother listening to me. I got angry.

"Listen, bandana boy, you act so cruel around us. WHY! We didn't do anything. I understand if you don't feel comfortable around others, but this isn't normal. YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN I WAS!" I immediately regretted my last phrase.

"You don't know what I've gone through!" Koji yelled at me, "First thing: my mom died when I was just a baby. Second: my stepmom is trying to replace her and dad thinks it's okay. He says I need to accept her. And third: I come here to this station only to get a weird dream about some long lost twin brother! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW MY LIFE IS!" he yelled so hard it scared me. And that normally takes a lot.

"A long lost twin?" I asked quietly.

"What do you care? Why should I tell you?" he asked cold.

"Well, you told me those other things. Why not this?"

He looked me in the eye for a second than told it.

"Fine, last night I had a dream I was playing with a kid that looked exactly like me. We were I think about 1 year old, then I saw my mother. She said 'you little boys need to do everything alike isn't it?' then came my father saying 'oh well that's expected from twins.' I heard his name faintly when I woke up. Happy now?" he said.

"Yes, but what did you hear from his name?" I tried.

"Only 'Ko', but that could've been my name too. If you don't mind I'm leaving."

That 'if you don't mind' was sarcastic of course, but the rest really sounded true.

"Hey Koji what's up?"

I looked up to see that Zoë and JP. were already here with Koichi…and Tommy? Well that's a change in the adventure.

"Soph, so that's where you've been." Koichi said then he saw Koji and fell quiet.

Koji jumped off the platform and walked to the forest.

"Eehh, where are you going?" Zoë asked.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." Koji said turning his head a second, then walking away.

"Ow, you're so antisocial." Zoë said.

"He reminds me of white chocolate it mad look good, but no taste." JP. said.

"HEY! White chocolate is my favorite don't say something bad about it." I said. He looked at me sweat dropping. Bokomon explained something to Zoë, JP., and Tommy, while I was talking with Koichi.

"Hey Koichi, I talked to Koji for you. He says he remembers having a brother, but that's pretty much it." I said.

He looked at me happier than the last time.

"He remembers? How?" he asked not fully believing.

"He said he had a weird dream, showing him and another kid that looked just like him, you, playing. Then he saw his mother and heard her say: 'you little boys need to do everything alike isn't it?' and his father saying: 'oh well that's expected from twins.' So he knows he has a twin beginning with 'Ko', but aside from that he's pretty much clueless." I explained.

"Well, that's gonna make it easier to tell him."

"Yeah, by the way, where's Takuya?" I asked.

"He was stubborn and got the way he wanted to go. Tommy saw you leave and followed you."

"Should've known he would follow me."

Then we both laughed, till Tommy came through wards me.

"Soph, what did you mean when you talked to Koji? You know when you said, or screamed, 'you're even worse than me'?"

I looked at him shocked. 'He heard that?'

"Please don't ask, I don't really wanna tell that now. Maybe later, okay?"

Tommy nodded understanding.

'Oh gosh, how am I supposed to say it. It was horrible when I yelled it to Koji and now he wants me to explain I kinda was the same as him?'

"Guys, come on let's check this dumb." JP. said.

"Alright then." I said as I climbed on a tree branch.

'Wow I didn't even know I could do this.'

I looked around, only to find JP. busy with his D-Tector, Zoë also walking on a tree branch, Koichi looking at the direction Koji went and then looking around, and Tommy listening to Bokomon and Nee… well equally just Bokomon.

"Zoë, my D-Tector it's flashing." JP. yelled.

I looked, just like everyone else, at him confused.

Zoë turned around slipped and fell into the hands of the Floramon. They giggled and invited us for lunch. My stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten for a while.

"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch." Zoë said.

"Yeah we haven't eaten for a while, I don't even care what I eat." I said.

"Yeah thanks, mmmmh, I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten." JP. said.

Zoë and I took a slurp of the soup.

"Molto bono, yum." Zoë exclaimed.

"Heerlijk." I said.

"Eehh Melted what?" JP. asked stupidly.

"Hee…what?" Koichi and Tommy asked.

"Molto bono, it's Italian for delicious, this soup is great."

"I agree, heerlijk is Dutch for delicious as well." I said.

"I must know, how do you call this soup?"

"Yeah, and how do you make it." Koichi asked.

'Oh why did you have to ask?'

"It's fram soup a la Floramon.." One of the Floramon said.

"As for how we make it, let us demonstrate." the other said.

"To do it you use your head and ripe crape fruit." the first one said.

"Use your head?" JP. asked.

I didn't bother watching and ate the soup.

"And, it's ready enjoy." one Floramon said while pouring soup in Zoë's bowl.

The others immediately didn't want anymore and looked weird at me, Neemon and Bokomon for eating it.

"You really gonna eat that stuff?" JP. asked.

"Yeah why not? We haven't eaten in a while so I don't care how it's made." I said.

After I was done I walked outside with Zoë and a Floramon.

"Mmhh, the breeze feels so good." Zoë said.

'I wouldn't expected something else from the Warrior of Wind.'

We talked a while with the Floramon and decided to help them plant some trees and flowers. While I was busy planting some lavender. The Mushroomon brothers appeared and attacked.

"We are…" the first said.

"…the Mushroomon…" the second continued.

"…brothers yeah." the last finished.

After some things they said I don't wanna repeat, they attacked again.

"**GIGGLE GRENADE" **they shouted.

Then all the Floramon started laughing.

"What's so funny?…there's trouble." Zoë said.

And the Mushroomon explained how it works _(__A.N. I don't wanna repeat everything from the episode cause I couldn't understand much__)_. The Floramon said things I didn't understand because of the giggling, but whatever they said it made the Mushroomon angry.

"**MUSHROOM MASH" **they shouted and destroyed a house.

Neemon and Bokomon ran out of it as fast as they could. Tommy ran to me and clang my shirt and Koichi came stand with us.

"Hold it." Zoë yelled at the Mushroomon.

She walked through wards them. As they tried to argue Zoë slapped one in the face.

"You need to learn how to get along."

"Yeah she's right. Why do you even hate each other? What did they ever do to you?" I asked.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things. Try solving things peacefully." Zoë said.

"Yeah now listen up. You toads tool heads go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, cause you're just playing ugly, right?" JP. said.

"…JP. you're a moron." I said. He looked at me for a second.

"You insulted them, that's totally wrong." Zoë said.

"JP. if you're smarter then you look like, you start running." I said.

He didn't, he looked at the Mushroomon very scared. The Mushroomon started attacking JP. and forgot about the others, just then JP. ran. He tried to get his Spirit and shouted at it. When he almost got hit and fell forwards the Spirit awoke.

"Yeah my Spirit," JP. said, "Spirit Evolution."

"Look JP.'s Spirit Evolving." Bokomon said.

'No, he's rejected.' I thought and the Spirit flew past JP. to Zoë.

"_It is time"_ Ophanimon said.

"**EXE…CUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION KAZEMON" **

" Zoë evolved instead of me." JP. said sad.

Koichi, Tommy and I looked at him. "BE GLAD IT WASN'T YOU!" we shouted.

The Mushroomon threw those mushroom attacks at Kazemon.

"**HURRICANE WAVE"** She used it to send the attack in random directions.

They tried again. **"TEMPEST TWIST" **And again the same happened.

But Kazemon didn't stop the attack, she got closer and kicked the Mushroomon.

"And that could've been me." JP. shouted enthusiast.

"Keep dreaming." I said dryly.

The Mushroomon didn't take it and digivolved to Woodmon. Tommy was apparently so frightened that he forgot he could Spirit Evolve. Kazemon ran through wards Woodmon and flew into the air.

"How about a little **LOVE TAP**."

Kazemon bumped her butt on Woodmon, who had hearts in his eyes after she did. Then she kicked him several times, when he reacted again. Kazemon flew out of the way before she got hit by Woodmon's arm. She made a backflip in air and kicked a piece of branch off Woodmon.

"**BRANCH BASH"** Woodmon shot his arm at Kazemon and hit her, knocking her down and de-digivolved back to Zoë.

"ZOË" we all screamed.

Just then Koji came running in battle.

"Hey, cut it out." he shouted.

Woodmon attacked Zoë again, but she got out of the way just in time. JP. ran to Woodmon and hit him with a shovel, but it broke and JP. got smacked back. Koichi threw a pebble at Woodmon, but he slapped it back and it hit Koichi's head.

"KOICHI" I screamed.

I ran up to him and checked if he was okay. I moved some hairs aside and saw he was bleeding from his head. I looked for something I could use to wipe it away, but saw nothing. I only saw Koji looking at Koichi with eyes wide open, as if he was shocked.

"KOJI DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP OUT HERE, TRY SPIRIT EVOLVING." I shouted snapping him out of the 'shock'.

He Spirit Evolved and fought Woodmon. I looked at Tommy, who was still beside me.

"Tommy, do you have something to wipe to blood away."

He shook his head. I sighed defeated. Good and bad thing. Good thing I had a shirt underneath my jacket, bad thing it's an undershirt.

"Guess I have to."

I took off my jacket and wiped away the blood.

"Yuk, you're not gonna wear that again are you?" Tommy asked.

"Not until I cleaned it in water." I said.

"Shadow creature be purified by the light," I heard Lobomon shout, "Farewell Woodmon, for good," he continued, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

The Mushroomon turned back to normal and so did Koji. Koji's D-Tector was beeping. He pressed a button and the Fractal Code of the village returned. I looked over for some water and saw a river. I looked over to Koji for a second before walking over to him.

"Hey Koji, I'm sorry for what I said before. It's just, your behavior reminded me of someone I don't like. And a time I don't like. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Were okay?" I asked.

I carefully stretching out my hand. To my surprise, he took it.

"It's okay, I probably shouldn't have yelled too. See ya."

With that he turned and leaved, but not before looking at Koichi for a moment. I got to the river and washed my jacket. When I was done I wore it around my waist to let it dry. Then Takuya came back.

"You blew it, where were you?" Zoë asked.

"That's quite a story, after a while I thought you might needed me so decided to check back in." Takuya 'explained'.

"No need for your help. Zoë had it all under control." I said.

"You just made a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show." Zoë said.

"Yeah right, don't try to sank me out Zoë, you know I didn't miss a thing."

"Well you didn't get to see me Spirit Evolve."

"You did what?" Takuya asked dumbly.

"She Spirit Evolved." Tommy answered. Zoë nodded.

Takuya looked weird and started laughing.

"Bad move to laugh Takuya." I whispered to him.

And while Zoë was busy 'evolving Takuya's head'. Tommy came to me with the same question he first asked when we came here.

"Can you explain now what you meant with what you said to Koji?"

I sighed. "Alright Tommy, I was a lone-wolf like him too. I avoided everybody I could. And was bullied because of it, and because I was different in some way I don't know. I wasn't mean or something, just, feeling alone and friendless, like Koji now probably. But what I said earlier wasn't right, he isn't worse, he's just alike." I explained.

"Just like…Koji? That's weird." that was all Tommy could say.

"Yeah I know," I said then looked at JP., "Hey, I'm gonna talk to JP.. Wanna come too?"

He came with me. JP. was looking in the sky sad.

"Who am I? Nobody? Why don't I have a Spirit? Tell me that." He sounded so sad.

"Don't feel bad JP.. Koichi and I don't have a Spirit as well, so you're not the last."

"Wow thanks, that helps." JP. said sarcastic.

"Cheer up, you're not the last, so don't act like you are. Your Spirit will come sooner or later. Probably sooner than you think." I tried again.

He didn't answer, but looked at me drooling because I still have my jacket out.

"Don't look at me like that or I WILL slap you."

He immediately stopped looking and drooling and we got further on our journey.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I've got a project for a couple of weeks so it's gonna take a while to upload. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen The Beetlemon

Hey guys here's another update.

I've started on a new story: Before the Frontier and I'm gonna post it soon I hope.

Sophia's Spirits will come soon, I think in the next chapter.

**disclaimer:** It's getting annoying. I don't own anything from digimon. I only own my OC's and Spirits.

* * *

We walked through a sandstorm and ended up by a Factory. When we stopped and I saw the boys look at me again. Then I realized I still didn't have my jacket on, so I quickly putted it on. We saw some Kokuwamon and Bokomon told something about them.

"Well, if there are so many digimon around, then there must be some food around here somewhere." Bokomon said.

'Or we could ask Jp. some chocolate.'

"Alright, then let's have us a feast." Takuya exclaimed.

"Takuya hold on." Jp. said.

"Why, what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Listen Taky, as long as you're heading out to get some food, would you mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything." Jp. asked.

"What? I'm not the Pizzamon, it's every tummy for itself," Takuya said, "last one to fill their plate is an rotten egg."

We ran to the gate and the alarm went off.

"Warning, warning, warning. a warning from Minomon." a cute sounding voice said.

I stepped from behind Koichi and saw Minomon.

"Are you not listening to me? I said warning, warning." Minomon said.

"They're larva digimon." Bokomon said.

"Warning, no trespassers allowed in the wind factory, no entry. Leave now, go home, stop. If you don't obey our warning, we will convince our fires attack."

Then two other Minomon appeared.

The only thing I heard was: "What we're trying to say is: GET OUT!"

Takuya and Jp. took some steps back and looked a bit scared.

"Geez, they are only in-training their only attack is bubble blow." I said.

I looked frightened when I realized what I just said. Everybody looked at me.

"Please ask later I don't wanna explain now." I continued. They nodded.

"Excuse me, but we're just here for a tour at the factory." Zoë lied.

Minomon discussed for a moment.

"Then come on." They finally decided, causing Jp. to fall over.

We walked to a window and saw Kokuwamon working.

"I love watching other people work." Jp. said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said sarcastic.

"We're not the only ones watching." Bokomon said.

Then he told some things about the Goblimon's.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Zoë answered.

"Do you have any questions?" Minomon asked.

Neemon asked something stupid were I wanted to snap his pants for. Then Jp. started to do weird.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to find a bathroom, like, right now." Jp. said.

"You don't need to say that just go." I said while he ran to the bathroom.

"Shall we go on?" Minomon asked.

"You go on I'll wait for Jp., okay?"

"Okay." the rest replayed.

They walked away, while I waited for toilet boy the come. Then I heard some weird noises coming from were Jp. walked off to.

"Those stupid Goblimon, hurting the Kokuwamon," I whispered to myself while watching them, "if I had a Spirit they would regret it."

Then Jp. came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Soph what ar…"

"Shhh, be quiet," I cutted him of whispering, "look at this."

Jp. came and took a look at it. We saw Kokuwamon being attacked and scared for their electricity.

"This is awful." Jp. said.

"We need to tell the others this later. Everybody in this factory is evil except for the Kokuwamon. Let's go otherwise the others get worried." I said walking away.

We got to the others and they were about to go to the cafeteria to eat. We got to the cafeteria and got plates with batteries.

"How are we supposed to eat this? I asked.

"Beats me." some others said.

"Eat up everybody." Minomon said.

"They're really lovely batteries, but…"

"O you'll love 'em," Minomon cutted Zoë off, "Just look at the Kokuwamon they can't get enough of it."

"Then they can have mine." I said.

"Don't you have any sugary stuff, you know for special guests?" Tommy asked.

"How about a double A pie?" Minomon said.

"NO THANK YOU." we yelled.

"Hey Jp. don't you have some chocolate?" I asked when we were outside.

"Yeah why?" everybody looked at him.

"You've got chocolate? You're kidding." Takuya yelled at him.

"Can you give us some?" Koichi asked.

Jp. took out a chocolate bar and gave us some.

"Hey guys Jp. and I need to tell you something."

They looked at us confused.

"What is it?" Zoë asked.

"The Kokuwamon are being forced to work here. They are being attacked and scared because of their electricity." Jp. began.

"We saw it happen all of the digimon here are evil we need to help them escape." I continued.

"Hey what's that?" Zoë asked looking at some buildings.

"Is 'a building with a fence around it' to obvious an answer?"

"I think you are smart enough to figure that answer out for yourself." I said.

"Let's check it out." Takuya said.

We got to where the Kokuwamon live. They were a bit frightened.

"Don't worry we know what the Goblimon do to you. It's awful. We wanna help you." I said.

Then elder Kokuwamon stepped forward and took us to a house. Elder Kokuwamon was too old to explain us what happened. So an younger Kokuwamon stepped forward and explained what their elder tried to. When he was done we talked about it and Jp. and Takuya started an argument.

"Are you out of your mind. If they take off, than the Goblimon will track them down and smack them into little pieces." Takuya said.

"Let me guess Taky, you got some bright idea they should bend together and fight back." Jp. said.

"STOP ARGUING SAVE IT FOR WHEN THESE GUYS ARE FREE." I yelled.

They looked at me. "So first Taky is the leader and now you are. I thought you were a bad leader." Jp. argued with me.

"WHAT! Listen Jp. I'm not the leader, not trying to be it and yes I am a bad leader. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SEE WHEN SOMETHING GOES THE WRONG WAY. Let's just make a plan and help them." I said.

Jp. walked off defeated.

"Man, I've gotta say you are good." Takuya said.

"Thanks, so who's in?"

"I'm in." Zoë said.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy agreed.

"I'm willing to try, even without a Spirit." Koichi said.

"Well than, let's do it." Takuya said.

Every Kokuwamon got up, even the elder one. "Right, let's do it."

Everyone agreed and talked a bit, but I walked to the window to surprise the Minomon.

"I knew it…whoa." he yelled when I grabbed him.

"Guys, we've got a spy. What are we gonna do with him?" I asked.

"Last warning, let me go." Minomon demanded.

"Tie him up in that string he hangs on and throw him in the corner." Takuya said.

I did and looked for something I could put in his mouth to shut him up. So I grabbed a rock about the right size, put it in his mouth and threw him in the corner. We talked about the plan, had some arguments, but handled them of and got ready to do it.

"I'm not going." Jp. said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one and just haler if you need me?" he said.

"What are you saying Jp.?" Takuya asked angry.

"I'm saying you guys are on your own. You don't need me you probably don't even want me. I can't become a digimon like you guys. I'm just tall, sweetly and cuddly." Jp. said.

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is. Koichi and Soph can't become digimon either, but that doesn't stop them."

"My problem is you. Trying to make me do what I don't want to."

"Jp. SHUT IT WOULD YA. Just stay behind then and watch the Minomon spy." I said.

He was about to say something back. "I SAID SHUT IT."

He immediately walked to the wall, after a few minutes he walked outside.

"I'm gonna check on him, if he likes it or not." I said walking after him with a little Kokuwamon.

"What are you gonna say to him?" he asked.

"To be honest I have no idea."

We reached Jp. and it looked like he was thinking of something.

"Jp.," I began and he looked at me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, you act so stupid not being able to Spirit Evolve. So what, Koichi and I can't either, but we still help, right? Why don't you?"

"I'm nothing like you or him. You still have your fists and Koichi has a pole." Jp. said.

"No, that was Koji, Koichi can't do anything as far as I know. And what do you think I'm gonna do with my fists. They aren't as small as those Pagumon." He didn't look convinced.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where we are." I said walking off.

When I got back the others asked if Jp. changed his mind and how it went. I told them everything, after that we waited till night.

"Alright it's go time." Takuya said, "Are we ready?"

"Ready." everyone else replayed and we got off.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"** Takuya yelled.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"** Zoë shouted.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"** Tommy said.

We watched as Kazemon was destroying pretty much and lured the Goblimon.

"Quickly now, follow me." Agunimon said.

We ran after him to the factory. When we were inside we needed to take care of some other Goblimon. I kicked one of his feet and took his club.

"Still wanna fight?" And he ran off.

I saw one approaching Koichi from behind.

"Koichi watch out." I yelled.

One of the Kokuwamon heard it and shocked the Goblimon. When we took care of all the Goblimon we made our way to the leader. But when we got there, we found other Goblimon ready to fight us.

"How is this possible, we captured the Minomon who was gonna tell the message." I asked.

Then Snimon appeared. "I send another to take a look because my first was taking too long."

"Crap" was the only thing I could say.

"You destroyed part of my factory, so I'll destroy you." Snimon yelled.

"O boy" Agunimon said.

Snimon attacked us and Agunimon demanded Koichi and me to hide. We tried to find a place to hide while Kumamon protected us. We ran to the opening of the door and stayed there with Kumamon still protecting us.

'Come on Jp. what keeps you. Hurry we need Beetlemon.'

Just then Jp. stood behind us.

"So the great Soph can't keep it up?" he asked.

"Like you can do anything against an overgrown grasshopper with sickle hands." I said, but he didn't listen and ran off.

I looked at Koichi and we both nodded and ran after Jp. we saw Agunimon get smacked into the wall, but that didn't stop us. The Kokuwamon gave Jp. a lift to the crane. Jp. controlled the crane and smacked Snimon's blades stuck in the wall. Koichi and I checked on the others, luckily there were no serious injuries.

"Jp." Kumamon cheered.

"Quick thinking buddy." Agunimon complimented.

But Snimon got one sickle loose and slashed it to Jp..

"Jp." Agunimon shouted.

The crane fell apart and a part of it slammed Snimon again.

"Bad move Snimon." I said to myself then looked down.

"Is that…" Kumamon started.

"A Spirit." Agunimon finished.

"Who's is that." Koichi asked.

"You know I just realized something. Every time one of us gets a Spirit the color of the Spirit matches with their D-Tector. And since mine is purple and yours black, I think that that's Jp.'s Spirit, since it's blue and yellow just like his D-Tector." I said while Jp. took his Spirit.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"Look Jp. Spirit Evolved." Agunimon said.

"Yes to Beetlemon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder." I playbacked Bokomon.

"I-I can't believe it. I'm Beetlemon. I did it let's get this party started ha-ha." Beetlemon said.

"Told you you'd find it sooner or later." I yelled at him.

"Dance while you can, punkie boy, soon you'll taste the fury of Snimon." Snimon said.

"The only thing I wanna taste is a cheeseburger with a side of fries." Beetlemon said, causing me to sweat drop.

Then the battle started, a few slashes, some smacks and knock downs.

"**ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLE"** Snimon shouted slashing four times. It didn't even effect Beetlemon.

"**THUNDER FIST"** Beetlemon shouted after some other things he said.

He slammed his fists at Snimon's head and made his data visible.

"Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good," Beetlemon said, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

He scanned Snimon and turned him back to a digi-egg. Then the factory started to explode and we ran outside. The Kokuwamon were very happy they could go home again.

"I was right to believe in you." the little Kokuwamon said to Jp..

Then the sandstorm came back and blew the Minomon away, even the one we tied up. We laughed at the sight.

"So that leaves Koichi's and Soph's Spirit. I wonder with one we'll find first." Takuya said.

"Well, let's go then I don't think we can get our Spirit's here anymore. Besides we need to go to the Forest Terminal." I reminded everyone.

"Right, let's go." Takuya said.

'Pffhew, luckily everyone forgot about what I said about the Minomon. I really should watch it with what I say.'

"Soph," Koichi whispered to me, "how did you know those things about the Minomon?"

'Of course, crap.'

"I'd hoped no one would ask. But since you know my secret it'll be easier to tell. In my dimension is digimon a card game and you can get information on them on websites. It comes in handy some times." I said.

"Yeah, that's true. Do you also know something about the Legendary Warriors?"

"No, they're completely new digimon for me." I lied.

"That's too bad. How many do you know?"

"How many questions are you gonna ask?"

"Sorry, this is the last." Koichi said.

"Alright, I'll tell you all I know."

With that I explained everything, about their levels, spices, and digivolving.

'I wonder if I'll be next to find my Spirit. Well we have to wait.'

* * *

I'm really starting to like the SophiaXKoichi pairing. I'm gonna use it more.

Next update will come as soon as I can, but I still have that project. I've got a longer weekend, but then I'm going on vacation and I can't bring my laptop.

I'll try to get Before the Frontier soon as well.

Hope you liked it. Bye.


	6. A Molehill Out Of a Mountain

Going good here, I'm already busy with another story. I'm really starting to like writing.

Guess what, Sophia's getting her Spirit in this chapter. It may not be an original name, but I already posted it on deviant and some other chapters, so I can't change that so easy.

**disclaimer:** I only own Sophia and her Spirits, nothing else.

* * *

We were just kicked out of a restaurant by a Kongoumon.

"Please come back, when you're not just a bunch of dead beats." he said.

"But we're really hungry and we do have money," Zoë said, "see right here."

She showed the money, but Kongoumon shut the door.

"Soph what can you tell about that digimon?" Koichi asked whispering.

"Kongoumon, it's an armor digimon. His attacks are Power Slapping and Multiple Arm Bombs." I answered.

"How did you know that?" Tommy asked behind me.

"Hmm? Know what?" the others asked.

"Eehh, nothing please don't ask it's nothing." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

I felt something inside and pulled ten euro's out _(__A.N. Euro's is Dutch money__)_.

"Hey Bokomon, is this money worth something, if it's not please don't throw it in the air." I said giving him a look at it.

"Why would your money be worth anything if Zoë's isn't?" Takuya asked.

"I'm from a different country, I had some money in my pocket I forgot to trade." I explained.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't worth anything either." Bokomon said giving my money back.

"Soph knew something about that digimon and Bokomon didn't tell anything yet." Tommy said.

Everyone looked at me. "Is that true?" Zoë asked.

I felt so uncomfortable I couldn't even hide it.

"Ye-yeah it's true. I know more about digimon than you guys."

"How is that possible?" Takuya asked.

"Well, it's…it's because I'm from another dimension." I finally said it, but it didn't make me feel better.

"Save the questions for later guys," Koichi said, "I don't think she feels comfortable to tell now." Luckily they agreed.

"Hey you guys take a look at that." JP. said.

We all looked at were JP. was pointing at.

"Heroes wanted all your meals for free. Rock solute." JP. continued.

We ran to the sign and knocked Bokomon and Neemon over. We saw the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Eehh, were heroes." Takuya said dumbly.

They smiled and told us to follow them. We needed to sit in a cart, while waiting for a Trailmon. When he came the KaratsukiNumemon jumped on and pulled three leaches to pull us on. Then they explained everything, about Grumblemon, what he wanted, and that he took their women.

"Soph, you're the expert here what do you know about Grumblemon?" Takuya asked.

"Sorry never heard of him. I don't know everything. Please ask questions later." I lied.

"Now about that food." JP. said.

"Oh Ow." Neemon said.

"Hold on you want us to ride through that? In this?" Takuya asked, "ARE YOU SNAILS INSANE."

We held on tight with the loops, but luckily no one fell. We took a last curve and fell.

"Geez Taky you screamed like a girl." I said causing him to glare at me.

"That wasn't so bad." Zoë said.

"What's your definition of bad?" JP. asked.

"Falling off of this cliff."

"Cliff?" We all looked down scared.

"Come on heroes, what are you all waiting for?" a KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"Are you kidding me?" JP. asked, "Sticking on the side of a wall may be fun for you guys, but one slip and we're scrambled pancakes."

"I though you liked food." I said to him.

"Just how do you propose we get up to you, we can't cling to walls." Zoë said.

They let down wooden stairs and told us to climb it. First Takuya, then Tommy, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon and me while Zoë and JP. stayed behind a few seconds. Then JP. climbed after me with a hand print on his cheek and as last Zoë. We climbed a few minutes till we finally came to the house.

"You're almost there." KaratsukiNumemon said.

"That's great." Takuya said.

"Huh? Who's that," Tommy asked, "Hey wait." he told Takuya.

It took some time for him to get in so we all peeked inside and saw Koji.

"Koji?" JP. asked.

"Yeah none of could find any food either." Takuya said.

"Hey don't count me in with you guys," Koji said then turned to the KaratsukiNumemon, "These kids aren't gonna be able to help you out at all."

"KIDS! I'm like two years older than you don't call me a kid." I said.

Then Takuya and Koji got into an argument again and everyone fell when they let go of the wall. The KaratsukiNumemon gave us some food, but it were lettuce heads.

"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked no one specific.

"I don't know," JP. answered, "Looks like rabbit food."

"I've got a rabbit, but he doesn't get this to eat." I said.

"Well at least rabbits get to eat," Zoë said grabbing one, "Here goes nothing."

She took a bit out of it and said it tasted like steak. Then the others grabbed one and tried it too.

"Mine tastes like chicken." JP. said.

"Mine's like a potato." Tommy said.

"This one tastes like cauliflower." I said.

"Mine tastes just like corn." Koichi said.

"Mine's just like asparagus." Takuya said.

"Yuk." everyone except me said.

"I like asparagus." Takuya said.

"Can I taste a bit?" I asked.

He gave me some and I ate it and spat it out.

"I'm with them. Yuk."

Takuya asked elder KaratsukiNumemon something about how Koji got here.

"Soph you wanna explain now?" Tommy asked.

I looked at him, then at the rest.

"Like I said I'm from a different dimension. In that one digimon is a card game and a lot of information is in internet. I don't know how I got here, I was just watching something on internet then there was a blinding light and now I'm here," I explained, "Did that answer all your questions?" They nodded.

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave," Koji said, "it's right about…here. We have to get in and out quickly."

All the KaratsukiNumemon seemed sad and JP. tried to cheer them up.

"Just relax," he said, "have no fear leave everything to us, Legendary Warriors."

The KaratsukiNumemon looked frightened and took some steps back.

'Why did you have to say that.'

"You mean all of you, are Legendary Warriors?"

"Well, all except Koichi and Soph over there." Takuya said pointing at us.

The KaratsukiNumemon _(seriously what's with the super long name's?)_ discussed with each other about something.

"It's time to go to bed." elder KaratsukiNumemon said.

Takuya stood up and said: "And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls."

"No, no get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." elder KaratsukiNumemon tried again.

We finally, I wish we didn't, decided to sleep and clear the job in the morning. But I don't sleep fast and heard Koji and Takuya talking. When they were done I finally fell asleep. When I woke up I was still in the room with Koichi, but the others were nowhere to be found.

"Koichi wake up the others are missing."

He woke up and looked around.

"Come on maybe they're outside." he said walking to the…door or is it a window?

We saw the others awake, aside from Neemon, talking to the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Hey, what are you doing to our friends?" I yelled to them.

They didn't hear me.

"Come on Koichi we gotta save them."

I walked the fence to the digimon with Koichi behind me.

"I ask again what are you doing to them?" I asked when I got closer.

"Those brats are Legendary Warriors, their ally Grumblemon took our women. We're gonna trade them for our women."

"Allies with Grumblemon? Why do you think that? We were trying to help you. The only allies we have is this group we're with now." I tried to explain.

"You can tell me what you want, but I don't believe it." elder KaratsukiNumemon said.

Then the rocks underneath us exploded and Grumblemon came out.

"He's also a…a Legendary Warrior?" I heard Takuya say.

"Grumblemon, if you wanna save your allies give us back our women now." elder KaratsukiNumemon said holding a knife at the robes.

"What now, me no care what happens to weak human kids." guess who said.

The KaratsukiNumemon looked at each other and began to cut the robes.

"No, stop it."

I tried to grab the knifes, but some KaratsukiNumemon jumped on me.

"Wait you mean you really don't care about them, but they're Legendary Warriors too."

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now I'm to put my hands on you and take them all right back." Grumblemon said.

He put his hands in the ground and took out a hammer.

"Wait what's going on here you mean you aren't allies?" elder KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Tommy cried.

"And I said it loud and clear." I said.

Grumblemon swung his hammer and slammed the mountain causing the KaratsukiNumemon to run away. One of the knifes fell down and Koji took his chance. He jumped off the mountain and let the knife cut the robes.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

Lobomon grabbed the robe and kicked Grumblemon into one of the houses. The KaratsukiNumemon came back and helped us get everyone on the fence.

"I'm sorry I have made a great mistake." KaratsukiNumemon apologized.

"Look there's no time for that now, but later." Takuya said.

We turned and saw Lobomon getting beaten by Grumblemon.

"We have to Spirit Evolve too." Takuya said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

Koichi and I waited and saw the others fight, then my D-Tector started to beep.

"Huh? My Spirit, it's nearby." I said to myself forgetting Koichi was there.

Kazemon pasted by with Kumamon in her hands.

"Zoë do you think you can carry me too? My Spirit is nearby." I said to her.

She nodded and grabbed me while Kumamon was running and sliding on his skies. We flew to the cave with the captives and freed them first.

'Let's see where is my Spirit.'

A map showed up and pointed upwards.

"Can you carry me to the top of the mountain?" I asked Kazemon.

"Sure, hold on tight."

We flew up and I checked my D-Tector again.

"Stop, it should be here." I said.

Then the rocks fell down because of a blow in the mountain by Grumblemon and my Spirit showed up. I pointed my D-Tector at it and they flew inside. 'Always wanted to say this.'

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

I had G-key wings, had long purple hair like Kazemon, only shorter. My feet looked like the feet of Lilamon, but messier. My arms also looked like Lilamon's, but my hands were still showed. I was mostly purple, had boxers on my chest and knees, microphones on each of my arms and the kanji of sound on my stomach.

"This is awesome. Let's go and help the others." I said.

We flew through wards the others when it started raining. When we got at them Beetlemon had send Grumblemon down.

"Where are the captives?" Lobomon asked.

"There." Kumamon pointed at another mountain where all the KaratsukiNumemon were.

"Who's that other digimon?" Agunimon asked.

"Don't you even remember me? It's me, Sophia. I got my Spirit and evolved to Soundmon." I explained

"Last question, where is Koichi?" Lobomon asked.

Oops forgot about him.

"I'll fly down and get him."

So I did what I said and got back with Koichi in my arms.

"Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked looking at a data stream.

"It must be the mountains Fractal Code." Kazemon answered.

Then Grumblemon appeared again.

"O no, Grumblemon." Kazemon said worried.

"Look like I find what I want anyway." he said.

'Man he really needs to do something about his language.'

"And thank you, I never find without you," he said, "Now get rid you."

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…GIGASMON"**

We all gasped, me because he looked bigger then on TV.

"**QUAGMIRE** **TWISTER"**

He twisted and slammed Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon off the wooden stairs.

"Hey grab on to me," Kumamon told them, **"FROZEN TUNDRA"**

He turned into ice spikes and the others grabbed him. Beetlemon tried to attack him, but got smacked away into the fence. Bokomon and Neemon sat on that fence and fell off, but Kazemon and Beetlemon grabbed them.

"Time to try one of my attacks," I said placing Koichi on Kumamon, **"LAUNCHING** **MICROPHONES"**

I launched the microphones on my arms, but it didn't hurt him and they flew back at my arms.

"**EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION"** He was Grumblemon again.

He thought it was funny we couldn't do that with our Spirits.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"**

"You joke." he said.

"Wait a minute what's going on?" Agunimon asked.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon said.

"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon," Gigasmon said sipping the Fractal Code in his mouth, **"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

The mountain started to rumble and fall apart. It was so bad that Kumamon couldn't hold to the mountain and fell in a hole. Then out of nowhere a rock hit me and I fell in the same hole. What's gonna happen now?

* * *

So finally Sophia's Spirit is here. I know Soundmon isn't an original name, but I couldn't think of something else -_-"

If you wanna have a better view of Soundmon, go to my deviantart. The site name is on my profile.

Finally the project is over so I think I can update faster.

Well, I hope you liked it.


	7. Island Of Misfit Boys

Hey guys,

For who hasn't noticed yet, I posted my new story: Rosalie's adventure. For who did notice, I wrote I already have 3 chapters done (only 1 that isn't posted yet), but I have to do some changes so it's gonna take a while.

I'm also busy with **Before the Frontier** and **In need of warriors once again**, then I also have school and homework so updates will get slower.

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.

**disclaimer:** I do own digimon, in my dreams. But in reality I DON'T own digimon. Only Sophia and Soundmon.

* * *

We de-digivolved at some moment and were falling in what seemed an endless tunnel.

"MAN IS THIS EVER GONNA END?" Takuya asked screaming. Then the tunnel ended.

"BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY TAKUYA." I yelled at him followed by screaming.

We fell down, waiting for the impact with never came. We bounced on some balls and fell in a whole pit of balls.

"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy said.

"You're not kidding." Koji complained.

We pushed the giant balls aside to take a look at our surroundings.

"Is this a big playground?" Takuya asked.

"Sure looks like it." I said.

"And if it is, what needs a playground this big?" he asked.

"We're gonna find out aren't we? " Tommy asked.

"Of course." Takuya complained.

"First step, let's get out of this ball pit." Koichi said.

So we did without complaining. When we were out we looked around, but we couldn't find anyone.

"Keep your eyes pilled for Zoë and the guys." Takuya said.

"Something tells me there not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said.

"That's true, everything is so big. How are we supposed to find them?" Koichi asked.

"Just keep looking." I said.

We heard something and looked up.

"Hey maybe that flying guy has seen them." Takuya said.

"A flying toy robot neat." Tommy ran after it with us after him.

We came to a place with a whole lot of toys.

"Check it out this is awesome." Tommy said.

He picked up a car and let it race on the race course.

"Hey where did he go?" Takuya asked looking for the robot.

"Don't sit down we don't have time for this." Koji said annoyed.

"Lighten up Koji what's wrong with having fun after all that fighting?" I asked.

"What a baby." Koji said about Tommy, earning a clap from me.

"I am not, these are just cool toys." Tommy said.

"Why did you slap me?" Koji yelled at me.

"Because you insulted Tommy and I don't like that." I said.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

'Great job, annoying Koji. Man this can't get any worse.'

"Yeah, they are cool , but this probably isn't the bad time to be playing." Takuya said.

"Aw, come on. When else can we play with all these neat toys?" Tommy asked. Takuya looked behind him and saw the robot from earlier.

"Is this the flying robot?" he asked picking him up.

He did some things with it and shot his arm.

"Hey that is cool, super robot punch." Takuya said.

"Not you too." Koji said.

I threw a marble at him and it hit his head. I quickly ran away from the marbles before he knew I threw it.

"Well, I-I guess not." Takuya said.

"Put down those stupid toys." he yelled at us.

And I threw a marble at his head this time.

"You act like such a little kid." Koji said.

"If I'm a little kid then what are you? I'm older." I said. Koji just growled.

"These guys are worse than my parents." Tommy said.

"They're even worse than my grandma when I wear new clothes with short sleeves in begin spring."

We both laughed at that.

"I wonder what happened to Zoë and JP.." Takuya said.

"I think our only choice is to head to the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we can meet up with them there, you think?" Takuya stopped and looked at Tommy and me.

"Here Tommy I think this piggy likes you." I said giving him a pink piggy toy.

"Thanks, haha." Tommy had fun with it.

"Hey look we decided this isn't the time to play around, right." Takuya argued.

"You guys decided." we said back.

"So what, not everyone is at the same age like you guys. There are older and younger ones, take that in mind." I said.

"A man I feel bad." Takuya said.

"Why, because of him?" Koji asked cold, "That baby has to grow up sometimes."

"Koji," I said shocked, "Why don't you act like your age. You act like the responsible one, like you know everything better, but let me tell you, you don't."

"Don't be so mean. I mean he's only a little kid, for peace sake."

"Whatever." Koji said walking away.

"No you can't just say 'whatever', now listen up. I know you're not used to having friends, but you're part of a team now. So you better show some support." Takuya said.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid right till the part where we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

"No wonder no one likes you."

"Takuya, I know Koji is mean, but that was also very rude," I said, "and besides, I still like him, and I know someone else who does."

"What do you know?" Koji yelled at Takuya ignoring what I said.

"Come on guys if we keep fighting we never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy said.

"Let's just go and find the others." I said.

They looked at us frowning.

"Shut up." Koji said.

"Koji stop that." I turned to see who said that. It was Koichi.

"They are right, we need to find the others, and you really need to stop being so mean to others. Don't act like the leader both of you. If we had voted for a leader I voted for Soph cause she tries to keep peace."

They finally stopped arguing.

"Hey look it's a train." Tommy said.

We turned and saw it too. We climbed on, but it was too small for all of us, so Koichi and I walked beside it.

"Wow Koichi, that's the first time I heard you say something to Koji. How did it feel?"

"It felt weird to yell at my brother, but if I didn't they would eventually kill each other."

"Hope not. Hey the others are jumping off to that bear."

"Let's follow them."

We just saw Takuya get smacked to the ground, standing up and grabbing Tommy.

He yelled: "ARE YOU CRAZY IT WILL CRUSH US." So we ran away.

"What do you know about that digimon?" Koichi asked me.

"What could she possibly know about him." Koji said.

"Monzaemon ultimate level, his attack is Heart Attack, what gives you a good feeling. Normally it's a loving digimon." I said.

Koji looked weird at me. "I'll ask later."

We climbed aboard of a pirate ship and when Monzaemon past by I climbed off.

"That bear is dangerous." Koji said.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya complained.

"Well, I don't know he seemed kinda fun to me." Tommy said.

"Fun, are you nuts?" Takuya said.

"How did you know all that stuff anyway?" Koji asked me.

But I couldn't answer cause the ship started to move. I heard screaming and talking and complaining. When it stopped I heard someone puke.

"Aah, get him off, get him off." Koji said.

"You gonna be okay kid?" Takuya asked, "Come on you want a piggyback ride?"

"Give me a break, let the kid walk."

While they were arguing I took Tommy on a piggyback ride.

"I thought I said let him walk." Koji said.

"Yeah, you did, but I didn't listen. You're not the leader." I said.

"What if you're being attacked?"

"By who Monzaemon? He's a nice digimon he just wants to play." I said walking to the candy looking house.

"You still didn't say how you knew about him." Koji said.

"Simple, I'm from another dimension where digimon is a card game and a lot of information is on internet. My computer acted weird and shot into a bright light, the next thing I knew I'm here. Did that answer all your questions?" I said.

He just grumbled under his breath again.

"Now I know what it is to be a kid I the candy store." Takuya said.

"And it's the best thing ever." Tommy exclaimed happily.

He ran to a car with cotton candy and grabbed one. I followed and grabbed a pink one.

"Never had one, can't hurt to try some." I said pulling a piece of and put it in my mouth.

"I guess we can have a little time to have a snack, right." Takuya said.

Tommy gave him a pink one and Koji a blue one. I picked Koichi also a blue one.

"Trying to make us more alike?" he asked whispering. I nodded giggling.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy."

"Why not? If you haven't noticed we haven't eaten for a whole day right now." I said, then Koji's stomach started to rumble.

"And your stomach thinks the same." I added giggling.

"We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not just having fun at the carnival or something. You understand." he tried again this time to me.

I ignored him and enjoyed my cotton candy.

"Are you listening to me?" I shacked my head 'no'. "Man you're infuriating."

"Thank you I'll search that word later in a dictionary." I joked.

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya said.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It like you don't even wanna help your friends at all. I mean take a look at what you're doing right now."

"I don't see you come up with any good ideas." Takuya said.

"At least I'm not just eating, we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors."

"Stop it guys. Yes we need to think of the other Legendary Warriors, but we also need to eat. I know what you mean. 'What if the others are evil as well' but we can't Spirit Evolve while hungry. Think about that. Come on Tommy, let's go outside so they can argue and let the team split up even more." I said walking out with Tommy and Koichi.

"Geez, those guys argue even more than parents." I said.

"No kidding." Koichi said.

"Hey, Koichi did you really mean what you said. That if we had voted for a leader you would choose me?"

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know,… probably."

'Did I see that right? Did Koichi just blush? No, it probably just was something else.'

"Me too, you're better than those two who are arguing the whole time." Tommy said.

"Thanks guys."

When finally Koji and Takuya came out they didn't say a thing. We followed them and didn't say anything either. Out of nowhere Koji began an argument again and Takuya got in it too.

"Eh, guys HEEEEP." Tommy screamed.

"Tommy." I yelled running after him with the others after me.

"Who is that digimon?" Koichi asked.

"That's WaruMonzaemon ultimate level, be careful for his heartbreak attack. It makes you feel so sad you can't do anything." I said.

"Hey you big fuzzy bear, give our friend back." Takuya yelled at him.

"**HEARTBREAK ATTACK"**

"Takuya watch out." I screamed, but too late.

The attack hit him and send him crying to the ground.

"Takuya you're okay?" Koichi and I asked.

"What's the point? We're never gonna catch him."

Then he started crying like a little kid.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Koji asked.

"He got hit by the attack, like I said if you get hit you feel so sad you can't do anything." I explained.

"**HEARTBREAK ATTACK"**

"Koji watch out." Again too late.

"O no, Koji! Koichi go check on him please." I said to him.

He did. "Koji are you okay?" Koichi asked worried.

"What just hit me? I'm so sad. I feel like everything is so hopeless." Koji said.

"Guys snap out of it Tommy needs our help, from all of us." I said.

Luckily the effect didn't last long.

"That attack is so not fair. And how come you didn't get hit?" Takuya asked us.

"He didn't send more attacks. Now let's go we've gotta save Tommy." I said running ahead.

"Why do evil thing always run faster than normal things?" Takuya asked.

"I don't see it anywhere." Koji said.

"This is our fault, cause we were fighting, this really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park. I've never been so worried in my live until now." Takuya said.

"I know what you mean I lost my sister ones too, she was playing with some friends and walked away to somewhere. I was so worried. I even said to my father I absolutely wanted to go with him and find her." I said.

"I know, little kids are always getting in the way." Koji said.

"That's not what we meant, man you must be the most selfish kid in the whole world, two worlds. We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us, and Soph is doing that just fine, but you. Don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?" Takuya said in anger.

"I don't know my brother, happy now?" Koji said sad.

"Huh?"

"I lost him when I was younger, I don't know how. I was raised alone, so I don't know anything about brothers."

"Why don't you just imagine that Tommy is your little brother? And think what it would be like for a little kid to be alone and afraid. Imagine that you could keep him from feeling that way." Takuya said.

Koji ran off to find Tommy with us after him. We saw the flying robot again and he pointed us in the right direction.

"In that creepy castle?" Koji asked.

"How can it be creepy it's lavender." Takuya said.

"Never underestimate your enemy."

"It's just so lavender."

"HEY TOMMY." Takuya shouted.

"DOWN HERE," Koji shouted too, "He can't hear us we have to go in."

"Thanks." Takuya and I said to the robot.

"You two just can't stop playing with toys, can ya."

"We can, we just thanked him, something you should do sometimes too." I said.

We ran to the bridge.

"Nothings gonna stop us now." Takuya said.

Then in the castle door the ShadowToyAgumon appeared, and the bridge moved away under our feet. The four of us fell in the water. I looked around for the others and saw they couldn't hold their breath much longer. Finally Pandamon came and took Koji and Takuya while I took Koichi and followed him. Pandamon told us about the ShadowToyAgumon and what happened. He send us up a bunch of stairs to the castle.

"Before you're gonna ask. ShadowToyAgumon, rookie level, their attacks are: Plastic Blaze, Million Punches and Fancy Star. Since they're rookie they shouldn't be too much trouble." I said.

Koji opened the door and we saw the ShadowToyAgumon. One of them spat a Plastic Blaze at us, but we quickly dodged.

"Come on spirit evolve." I said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"I hate to be useless." Koichi said.

"Don't worry Koichi I'll protect you as long as you don't have a Spirit." I said.

The ShadowToyAgumon build up and made a tank.

"Cute, but what can a toy tank do?" Agunimon asked.

Then it shot a blast at Agunimon. He jumped and it hit the ground sending him flying.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him.

Then I turned to me and shot a blast at me. It hit me and sent me to the ground.

"Soph, are you okay." Koichi asked.

"Ouch that hurt." I answered.

"That's it I don't wanna be useless. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I heard Koichi say to himself.

The ShadowToyAgumon just changed themselves into two giant robots. Then the ground near then shot open and the Spirit of Darkness came out.

"The last Spirit, that's gotta be yours Koichi." I told him.

He took out his D-Tector and the Spirit flew in."

"_It is time."_ Ophanimon said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON"**

"Congratulations Koichi, you finally got your Spirit. Let's help the others out."

I flew through wards them with Lowemon beside me.

"**SOUND BOOM"**

I held the microphones together and it created an earsplitting sound for the ones I wanted it to have effect on.

"**SHADOW LANCE"**

Lowemon threw his lance through the robot in front of him letting his data show. He scanned him and it turned colorful. The one I attacked finally let his data show.

"I never liked Lego's anyways, especially no black ones," I said grabbing my D-Tector, "let's see what I can do about that."

"**FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

Mine also turned colorful.

"Nice work, now let's save Tommy." Takuya said.

We ran inside, got up a bunch of stairs and knocked into the room. Tommy was playing with Monzaemon.

"Tommy what are you doing." Koji asked.

"What's it looks like I'm doing?" Tommy said.

"But we thought you were in trouble." Takuya said.

"I know I feel just awful about that guys, but this little trouper saw through the real me and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." Monzaemon said.

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

"No we can't Tommy, his home is the digital world we can't take him from there," I said, "By the way Monzaemon, next time you wanna play don't just do it, but ask first."

Monzaemon nodded and walked us out. "Ah, fantastic friends," it was Pandamon, "to make up for their monstrous mistakes the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island."

We got into an airplane and flew off.

"Hey Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes." Tommy said.

"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya said.

"Well, to be honest, at first I was so scared that I almost wet my pants, but then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me." Tommy explained.

"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Koji said.

"You're right, and you thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya said.

"Guys if you look down you can see the forest and a beautiful river." ToyAgumon said.

"Wow"

"Cool"

"It's just trees"

"Beautiful nature"

"And a special thanks how about a little excitement." ToyAgumon said.

He made a loop with the airplane and I fell out screaming and hoping I'd land in the river…ALIVE.

"SOPHIA" the others shouted.

"AM I EVER GONNA LAND?" I yelled after a long time falling.

After some more minutes I finally landed, and thank god I landed in the river. When I came above water I remembered my digimon Spirit could fly.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER." I yelled to nobody…I thought.

"Soph, are you okay?" I turned and saw Zoë stand there with JP., Bokomon and Neemon.

"You fell out of the sky what happened?" Zoë asked.

"To keep in short I fell out of an airplane and landed in the river." I said.

"Well, I think we should move on." Bokomon said.

"Alright, but I think…were lost."

Just great I could have that one too.

* * *

Yeah, great getting lost in the digiworld.

And how Koichi got his Spirit, while Cherubimon should have it? I'll explain sooner or later, you can just think about it and maybe you're right...maybe not.

Hope you liked it. Bye.


	8. The Odd One Out

Hey guys, I know fast update, but I had lots of time this week.

Like you might have seen, I changed the name. **Digimon Frontier change** started to sound, stupid, Not original. I like **Digimon Frontier the new Warriors** beter. If you didn't see it, than you're either stupid or new with this story.

Finally beat the 7 not so great demon lords on digimon world data squad, revenge for Koichi! Die, Lucemon XD

Anyways enjoy this chapter.

**disclaimer: Like I said more times, I only own Sophia, Soundmon and her Beast Spirit who's name I'm not gonna reveal yet.**

* * *

"The entrance to the Forest Kingdom should come up after this field." Bokomon said.

"Field? This is more like a jungle." Zoë said.

"To succeed, one must have faith, one must stay positive, one must…"

"Get off my head," JP. cut Bokomon off, "For a little guy you weigh a ton." he continued.

"Party pooper." Bokomon said.

"Don't worry Z, I'm sure we'll find a way, you wanna know why?"

"Not really." I said.

"-sigh- Why?" Zoë asked.

"Cause we're fighters, we don't give up and we never quit." JP. said.

Guess what happened a few minutes later.

"I give up, I quit."

"Come on we only walked 3 minutes." I said.

"What happened to that 'fighting spirit'." Zoë asked sarcastic.

"It got hungry." JP. answered.

"You're always hungry." I said.

"We'll take a break after we get out of this field, okay?" Zoë asked.

"If I -puff- can make it -puff- that far."

Then JP. tripped over a little rock and fell on his face.

"Now what? We don't have time to horse around." Zoë said.

"Come on Zoë he tripped." I said.

"Here" Zoë offered her hand, but JP. just looked at it drooling.

Then an orange blur shot past and suddenly stopped looking at us.

"What in beats name is that thing." JP. asked.

"It's a Tsunomon." I said.

"Can you explain us about all that digimon stuff you know? So we know it too." Zoë asked.

Before I could answer, someone called that Tsunomon. Togemon appeared out of the bushes looking at us.

"Before anyone asks that digimon is a Togemon." I already said.

"My goodness gracious, what a lovely surprise. You're humans." Togemon said happily.

"Human beings?" Tsunomon asked.

Togemon had some trouble grabbing Tsunomon, but she got him. She took us to the digimon school.

"Great more school, and I just thought I was done and ready for the weekend." I joked.

No one laughed or said anything. 'Why am I never funny?'

"I didn't know digimon had to go to school." Zoë said.

"That's where they learn the skills they'll need as full grown digimon."

'Then you guys failed cause you can't do anything.'

"What kind of skills do they learn? Jumping and eating?" JP. asked.

"How exiting, I've never seen real live humans before. I know, why don't you come to the school with us, I'm sure the children would love to meet you." Togemon said.

"We'd love to see the school, but I'm afraid we don't have time you stop and check. You see we're heading to the Forest Kingdom." Zoë said.

"This is an important mission, one that cannot be delayed." Bokomon added.

"You know, thing to do, people to see, you understand." JP. said.

"Oh, I'd hoped you join us for afternoon snack time." Togemon said.

"Afternoon snack time? Why didn't you say so, we are there lady." JP. said.

"Jp. could you not think with your stomach for once?" Zoë said.

"No one can stop him when it's about food." I said.

"Of all the people I've could have been stuck with why did it have to be you?" Zoë asked no one.

"Because it was written in the stars." JP. said.

"Save it."

And we walked further.

"That's the digimon school over there." Togemon said looking at the school.

"That's it? It looks like one of the houses the three little pigs build. I've seen garages bigger than that." JP. said.

"Better than my school, at least I don't get lost here, like the first time." I said.

We walked down to the school. Togemon started to play music and the digimon sang a song they learned. YukimiBotamon froze Zoë half and Togemon apologized.

"Poor thing, did I frightened you?" Zoë asked YukimiBotamon.

"Yeah, just I little bit." she answered.

"Ha, I was all by myself when I ran into the human kids and I wasn't scared, not even a little." Tsunomon said.

We walked inside the school where it was story time.

"Class, we're in for a real threat today. Instead of a regular old story, our human guests will tell us all about the wonders of the human world. Would you like that?"

Everybody jumped and said: "Yes please".

"Perhaps the brown haired girl with the pink shirt would like to go first." Togemon suggested pointing at me.

"No thanks, I don't have a story about how boring my world is. All I have to say is, every time every week looks the same. JP. your turn." I said pushing him forward.

"Alright then, professor." Togemon said.

"Professor? I'm only in seventh grade." JP. said.

"Oh don't be so modest your class awaits professor." Zoë said elbowing him softly.

"Professor." Bokomon said.

"Professor." Neemon said.

"Whatever, just go, professor." I said sarcastic... wait isn't that Koji's thing?

JP. walked in front of the class as stiff as a robot. He looked at the class scared.

"Alright just stay calm," JP. told himself, "How hard can this be? They're just a bunch of little kids. I mean they're even so little they don't have feet. Here goes nothing."

"Just tell your story." I said.

JP. slowly turned blue…wait what?

"So a…the human…world has a lot of cool things like eehm," he made hankies appear, "hankies to wipe your noses, if you had one."

Everyone fell in anime style and JP. was embarrassed. Bokomon jumped on the table and talked to the digimon kids about boring stuff, like the responsibility for a young digimon. All the digimon came to us and jumped. They wanted to hear more stories.

"Recess class." Togemon said.

So we got outside and played with the digimon. Zoë slit with YukimiBotamon, Zerimon and Conomon. JP. was sitting with Jyarimon, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Nyaromon.

'So no one wants to play with me huh? Fine I'll go sit on that rock.' I walked over to a big rock _(not the one Tsunomon was jumping on)_ and sat down.

"Excuse me miss." I heard a cute voice ask.

I looked down and saw Zerimon and Conomon.

"Do you wanna play with us?" they asked at the same time.

"Sure," I slit down of the rock, "What do you wanna play?" I asked.

"Hide and seek, hide and seek." they cheered.

"Alright you hide I'll seek," I closed my eyes, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 ready or not here I come."

I opened my eyes and looked around. They weren't near me so I stood up and walked around.

"Let's see where would green and brown digimon hide." I asked myself.

I walked over to a mud pool.

"Conomon you're found."

He jumped out of the mud and giggled. "I'm out, let's find Zerimon."

Then I walked to some long grass, but he wasn't there. Then out of nowhere something jumped on my back followed by Conomon.

"Got you." It was Zerimon.

We all laughed till Togemon said it was time for P.E. whatever that is. Togemon started the soccer practice of the digimon kids.

"I can't tell with is the ball and with are the kids." JP. said.

Kapurimon kicked the ball with his head the whole time. Tsunomon asked for it, but Kapurimon ignored him and headed for the 'goal'. Nyaromon slapped it away with her tail and it headed for Tsunomon, but stopped. Tsunomon ran for it, but he got kicked away by Kapurimon, who pretended like he got hit.

"Poor Tsunomon, I don't get why the other kids won't play with him." JP. said.

"They all probably think he doesn't fit in with them. I know just how he feels." Zoë said.

"You?" JP. asked shocked.

"Yeah me too." I said sadly.

_~Flashback~_

"_Can I play with you?" I asked a group. _

"_No, go away." _

"_Why can't I?"_

_"You're not like us. You're 11, but you watch things only toddlers watch. Maybe toddlers don't even watch it."_

_"You never watched it, you don't know how awesome it is."_

_They ignored me. I was alone as always on the wooden stool. _

_"__Hey lasagna is alone again." _

_"Leave me alone." I ran away._

_~Later that day~_

_"Oh no, we're gonna be in a group with lasagna? Can't she go alone?" _

_"__No, learn to be a team."_

_"But she's so weird."_

_~A year later~_

_I walked around the school, doing nothing but walking. _

_"__Hey, you wanna play?" _

_I changed after a year so I ignored it and just walked. _

_"__Your group is big enough, play with that and leave me alone."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Those guys changed me, just because I was acting different than them." I said sad.

Zoë was just ready telling her story.

"You sounded like the female Koji." Zoë said.

"They changed me into a lone-wolf alike like Koji. Thanks to them I felt alone and friendless, and I still feel that way in my new school." I said.

"I would have thought you should have a lot of friends, you're kind and funny around us." JP. said.

"Thanks, but my class thinks otherwise, they think I'm lazy when I don't do something," I said, "Maybe we should stop talking about this, I don't feel better about telling it."

We got inside where it was snack time.

"Alright now everyone, you know the drill. Open wide." Togemon said.

All digimon opened their mouth.

"Does that include us too?" JP. asked.

"I guess." Zoë said.

"**TOGEMON JAB"**

She punched all the white balls in the mouth of the digimon and us.

"Not bad." I said.

JP. walked over to Tsunomon and talked a bit with him.

"Everybody listen up." he said.

'O gosh no he's gonna blew it.'

He searched in his pockets for something and pulled ten chocolate bars out.

"I have a bar of chocolate for everyone who wants to play with Tsunomon." JP. said.

'Why didn't I stop him?'

"You doofus, you can't just brighten kids like that." Zoë said.

"Why not, I mean what's the big deal." JP. asked.

"Because you just can't." Zoë said.

"You ask them to like Tsunomon for payment. If you stop they stop too, YOU IDIOT." I yelled.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm the freak those guys won't play with, even if you pay them." Tsunomon said angry.

"We wouldn't play with Tsunomon anyways, he's not like us." Kapurimon said.

"Got that right." Nyaromon agreed.

The others nodded in agreement. Tsunomon looked at the ground and jumped away. We ran after Tsunomon, but he yelled to us to go away.

"You totally blew it JP. you can't force others to be friends learn that." I said.

'Well I could climb in trees suddenly, maybe I can run faster to.'

I tried running faster, I worked for some time, but I quickly started panting and slowed down.

'Guess not.'

We all came to a stop when we lost Tsunomon. We heard a splash and ran through wards it. Tsunomon was splashing in the water, he could get out of the water of even swim. Zoë jumped on the tree trunk and grabbed Tsunomon by the horn, but she slipped and fell in the water.

"What do I do now?" JP. asked looking around for something.

Then a light appeared out of the water and Zoë got out, carried by something…or rather someone. Gabumon finally appeared out of the water. I held my hands over my ears as JP. screamed. Zoë got behind a rock and dried her clothes.

"Okay boys, no peeking." she said when her clothes were finally dry.

"Wow, I didn't know you could digivolve."

"I sure wish I couldn't, it's been nothing but a royal pain in the neck." Tsunomon said.

"O come on you don't really mean that." JP. said.

"Yes I do." Tsunomon explained what happened when he first digivolved. "So I digivolved to help them get their ball back, but all they saw was a big freaky monster. Now they even won't play with me cause they're afraid."

"I wasn't afraid." Zoë said behind the rock.

"Me neither." I said.

"I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't digivolved and pulled me out of the water." Zoë said.

"And I don't even wanna think about it." I said.

"You saved my live, thanks Tsunomon," Zoë continued, "Now, what do you say we get back to the others?"

"Yeah, maybe there will be more snacks." JP. exclaimed.

Then it started to rain hard.

"Oh, perfect and I just got my clothes all dry." Zoë complained.

Then it started to storm. Thunder and lightning frightened JP..

"Are you kidding? You use electric moves all the time, you can't be afraid of lightning."

"I'm different when I'm a digimon, haven't you figured that out yet." JP. said still afraid.

"Really JP. just when I thought you couldn't get any more corky." Zoë said.

"Zoë stop that, he's probably afraid of thunder for a reason."

"This isn't good," Tsunomon said, "I gotta get back to school." With that he jumped off again.

"Hey Tsunomon what's the big hurry?" Zoë asked.

We followed him to the river.

"The water is so high." Zoë said.

"No kidding." JP. said.

"Miss Togemon said, when it rained this hard before, the water overflowed and flowed the school. If it keeps up they all be washed away." Tsunomon said.

"Washed away? JP., Soph we've gotta do something." Zoë said.

"We have to Spirit Evolve," JP. said, "We get to them faster if we fly. Then we can use our combined strength to try to save the school from the flowed waters."

"Good thinking JP.." Zoë and I said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"You digivolved…awesome" Tsunomon exclaimed.

Beetlemon picked up Tsunomon and we flew through wards the others. I flew a bit weird, but the others did it like they've done it their whole live.

"What's wrong? Why do you fly that weird?" Kazemon asked.

"I don't know how to fly yet. How do you guys do it?"

"I don't know it's just natural, concentrate and it should work." Beetlemon said.

So I tried and it worked, now I fly like I've done it my whole live too.

"Hey look, I believe I see the others." Kazemon said.

We all looked and saw it too. We made our way to them and Beetlemon placed Tsunomon with the others.

"Here you go kid." he said.

"Thanks a lot Beetlemon." Tsunomon thanked him.

"We have to divert the water with something big, like one of those rocks. If we work together we should be able to save the school." Beetlemon said.

"Why JP., you're pretty brave when you wanna be." Kazemon said a bit joking.

The water came closer so we quickly got to work. Beetlemon smashed the ground around a big rock and placed it before the flow. Kazemon blew the water aside from the school and I…what could I do?

'What am I supposed to do? It's up to Tsunomon to save Kapurimon and the others don't need help.'

"Soph." Beetlemon snapped me out of my thought.

"What is it?"

"I can't hold this alone. Can you help a bit."

"Sure."

I flew through wards him and helped him hold the rock in place.

"Kapurimon, no!" I heard someone shout.

It was Togemon, she shouted at Kapurimon because he fell in the water. She wanted to go in the water herself to save him, but Bokomon held her back.

"Tsunomon go get him," Beetlemon shouted, "you're the only one who can do it."

"I can't." Tsunomon said.

"You saved me you can do the same for Kapurimon." Kazemon tried.

Tsunomon looked at the other digimon scared.

"Don't think about what the others think, save him quick." I tried too.

"Tsunomon." Beetlemon shouted.

"You can do it." Kazemon shouted next.

"Come on Tsunomon." I shouted too.

Then a big tree trunk came and made its way to Kapurimon.

"TSUNOMON!" we all shouted.

Finally he decided to do it.

"**TSUNOMON DIGIVOLE TO…GABUMON"**

He ran our way, jumped on the rock and hold on to it.

"Time for **BLUE BLASTER.**" he said shooting a blast from his mouth.

It was so powerful it shot him right to Kapurimon. He cracked the trunk and got Kapurimon to safety. It finally stopped raining and we de-digivolved. All digimon kids quickly got to Gabumon and asked him things and complimented him.

"No kidding? You mean I don't scare you anymore?" Gabumon asked.

"Not a bit." YukimiBotamon said.

"You were really awesome." Nyaromon said.

"We're sorry for being scared of you." YukimiBotamon continued.

"Ah, shucks guys." Gabumon said.

"Gabumon," it was Kapurimon, "thank you for saving me. I can't wait for the time I can digivolve, hope I'm as cool as you are."

"Do you know his evolution?" Zoë asked whispering. I nodded.

"My opinion, he's not that cool he wants to be."

"Kapurimon, you're making me blush." Gabumon said.

Zoë and I giggled and JP. laughed. Togemon told us to wait here while she was getting something. Meanwhile Gabumon de-digivolved to Tsunomon again. Togemon came back…with a boat.

"We made this boat for you in craft class, we hope it will help you."

"Thank you ma'am, we'll get to the Forest Kingdom in no time." Bokomon said.

"And I won't have to carry you." Neemon said.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Zoë said when we got in the boat.

"Hey Tsunomon, you're not afraid of digivolving anymore, are you buddy?" JP. asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna keep on digivolving, one day I'll be as strong as the Legendary Warriors." Tsunomon said.

"Actually Zoë, Jp. and Sophia are three of the…" We quickly put our hands over his mouth.

"Bokomon." Zoë said.

"Sip it would ya." JP. continued.

"Remember what happened at the mountain with the KaratsukiNumemon when we told them?" I finished.

The wind blew and we moved.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Zoë thanked.

"It was our pleasure." Togemon said.

"This feels just great." Zoë said.

"Yeah, y' know I'm sure glad those kids changed their minds about Tsunomon." JP. said.

"You wanna know what else?" Zoë asked.

"Eehh, sure Zoë." "I think I changed my mind about you a little too."

"Me too." I said.

"Really?"

"Just a little." Zoë added quick.

JP. started drooling and blushing.

"Soph can you explain all that digimon stuff now?" Zoë asked.

"Sure."

When I was done Bokomon saw something.

"Oh look our comrades have returned." he said pointing at some figures.

Everyone started shouting 'hello' and thing at each other and waving. Wonder what will change next.

* * *

Well, that was it.

About that flashback of Sophia, that thing she watches was digimon, the opinion of her classmates really happens at my school. I told my friends I like digimon and, well, they kinda reacted the same as Sophia's classmates, with I don't get, cause I've seen people older than me who like it too. But thanks to it I could write this.

I already have the chapters done till episode 12 I believe, all in Sophia's POV, but after I post those I quit that kind of POV. It's starting to get annoying. And I'm not gonna post the chapters one after another, I'll put at least a week between it. Why?...I don't know -.-"

Anyways, hope you liked it. Bye


	9. Welcome to My Nightmare

Hey guys

Okay I'm in school right ow so I've gotta make it quick.

**disclaimer: **I do not own digimon or it's characters. I do own Sophia and Soundmon

* * *

The boat stopped and we got out. We greeted each other, after that we got on our way through the forest.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom begins beyond that track." Bokomon said.

"Sure looks big." Takuya said.

"Hey Bokomon, how much farther do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" JP. asked.

"Don't worry, you should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon said.

"A little bit more? -sigh- These little bits are killing me." JP. complained.

So we got on our way…again.

"Hey Soph," Koichi began, "I told Koji, Tommy and Takuya what you told me about digimon. So they know it too and now you don't have to tell it."

"Thanks, when are you gonna tell Koji about, you know."

I didn't say that much cause Koji was walking in front of us. He didn't hear us talking, but I was careful with talking about him anyways.

"I don't know. He knows about me already. He knows he has a brother, so I think I'm gonna tell it today, but I don't know when."

"Okay, good luck with it."

We ran down a hill and JP. started complaining.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting a weight here." JP. complained.

"We didn't even get any breakfast, yet." Tommy said.

"I think we'd better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoë agreed.

"Yeah whatever." Why didn't it surprise me Koji wouldn't care.

"We're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Does that mean we get to eat? And lay down, and eat? Yes!" JP. exclaimed.

-rustle- I looked up I a tree, but didn't see anything.

'Weird, I've could have sworn I heard something.'

"Look what I found." Zoë snapped me out of my thought. "I hope it's eatable." she continued.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" we all asked.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat, quite -something- actually." Bokomon explained.

"Where'd find that thing?" Takuya asked.

"It was just lying on the ground," Zoë answered, "There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon will you help me find some more?"

"Certainly." he answered.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked.

"Alright." Bokomon said pulling his pants.

"Oh goodie, I love meat apples." Neemon said for no reason.

"Wait for me." Tommy yelled after them while running.

"Well, I guess we'd better gather some fire wood." Takuya suggested.

So we walked off to gather it.

"I'm not gonna lift anything heavy am I?" JP. asked.

"O please JP.." I complained.

We picked up some branches and walked back. The others came back some later with a whole lot of meat apples. It was already dark when they came. Takuya had some trouble with the fire.

'Why didn't he just turn into Agunimon to make it burn.' I asked myself.

I helped the others prick the meat apples on a stick.

"Apple you're my best friend." JP. said taking a bite out of it.

He spat it out immediately. "YUK, disgusting." he said.

"You don't eat them raw you know." Bokomon said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Neemon asked after taking a bite.

I looked over to Takuya and Koji and saw they were talking. When they were done the fire was ready.

"The fire is ready bring your apples." Bokomon said.

We walked to it, but Tommy stopped and looked back.

"Something wrong Tommy?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Hey you two, quit lacking." JP. yelled at us.

We ran through the fire again and placed our meat apples by the fire.

"Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon answered.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you just take another look?"

"Certainly," Bokomon answered, "Let's see now, beast, beast, beast, beast. I'm afraid I still don't see anything."

Neemon rubbed one of the pages.

"Paws of, baggie." Bokomon said.

"But I think I found something. This pages seemed to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon said being smart for the first time.

"Oh, it's a miracle you're actually right. This changes everything, it seems there are two spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors."

"Huh?" Everyone turned their full attention to Bokomon.

"The first one is the Human Spirit, like Agunimon, but the second is the Beast Spirit, that explains where Gigasmon came from. But how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" Bokomon explained.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon said dumb.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside, don't you realize? This means that the children might have the power to Spirit Evolve again." Bokomon said to Neemon angry.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Koji said.

"But if that's true, we're only halfway there." Zoë said.

"Aw man, it's like starting over." JP. complained.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Boko… ouch." Neemon poked Bokomon, but he slapped his hand away.

"But if we get our Beast Spirits, maybe we can beat Grumblemon." Tommy said happy.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try, Beast Spirit Evolution here we go." Takuya said.

"Yeah!" we all, except Koji, exclaimed.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bok…ouch." Neemon's hand got slapped away again.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible, after all it may be the only way to save the digital world," Bokomon said, "We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal, we're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority."

"Nope not good." Neemon said.

"What is not good?" Bokomon asked angry.

"The meat apples. While you're talking, they're burning up." Neemon said finally.

Everybody quickly grabbed their meat apples.

"Mine's like a meat bun." JP. said.

"This one almost tastes like a chicken drumstick." Tommy said.

I couldn't hear what Takuya said because his mouth was full.

"Yeah, gingered pork." Koji said in a tone I've never heard since I met him.

"I've got chicken." I said.

"This one tastes like hotdog." Koichi said.

"Mine's ossobuco." Zoë exclaimed happily.

We heard something and looked up in the sky. Some dark clouds moved before the three moons.

"Hey you're blocking the view." JP. said to the clouds.

"Something is happening." Tommy said.

We looked over to the trees and saw they were lighting up.

"Wow a TV." Tommy said.

"A bunch of…" Takuya said.

"That is pretty sweet." Koji said.

"Wow tree TVs, I hope it isn't all travel channel. I wonder if we can get music videos." JP. said.

"Wait a minute, that's our world. Those scenes are from back home." Zoë said.

"That's right Zoë, it's called the TV Forest. A video gate way to the human world." Bokomon explained.

"Now that's really weird." That's the Koji I know.

"It's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh look the cherry tree's blooming." Zoë said.

"I love cherries. You know come to think of it I love pretty much every kind of food," JP. said to score point by Zoë, "By the way is this pre-recorded?"

I was looking around for something from my world, but I found nothing.

"Soph, come look at this." I heard Zoë call me.

I walked over to her and saw why she called me.

"Mom, dad, my family."

I looked sad at them, they were looking for me, all but my little sister.

"My mother." Tommy said.

We all looked at him and walked over to watch.

"Wow you weren't kidding, your mother's very pretty Tommy." Zoë said.

I watched some other trees, then I saw another mother. It was Koji and Koichi's mother.

"Koichi watch this."

He walked over and it looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom." he whispered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Koji look at us. He walked a bit closer and apparently saw what the tree showed. I turned around and saw I was right.

"Koji are you okay?"

He immediately turned around back to the fire. The clouds disappeared and the trees turned back to normal.

"MAMMA." Tommy cried.

I walked back to where Tommy was trying to comfort him, didn't work. So we walked back to the camp fire.

"I bet my mom, is really worried about me." Zoë said sad.

"Well, you saw my parents, they are looking for me all over the place." I said also sad.

"Cheer up little buddy, go on try my apple, it's hotdog." Takuya said to Tommy.

"Tommy could be your little brother." Zoë said turning around.

Suddenly Takuya turned to the trees like he heard something.

'He heard something too? There's no mistake there was something then.'

"Hey Koji are you falling asleep?" Takuya asked.

"Sleep? Tss, I'm lucky I'm not bored to dead." Yep that's the Koji I remember.

"Hey bud, what's your problem?" JP. asked him angry, "He needs a nap."

"He's just grumpy, hey JP. maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic." Zoë suggested.

"Magic since when?" Takuya asked.

"Since I was a kid myself." That's all I heard JP. say when I walked over to Koji.

"Koji, something wrong? You looked so weird at Koichi when his mother was on the TV tree."

'Damn, when am I gonna learn to watch what I say!'

"Nothing, what's it too you anyways?" Koji asked grumpy.

"I just wanted to know, cause you looked shocked at the sight." I tried.

"Wait did you say Koichi's mother?"

'Damn he heard it!'

"Uhmm…yeah why?"

It looked like he was thinking about something.

"I'll leave you alone then." With that I walked away to watch JP.'s magic tricks.

"Do another one." Takuya said.

"I don't know if I know any more. In fact I don't know if I know how I knew how I did the last one."

"Ouch, I'm getting a headache from that." I said.

"If JP. doesn't know anything, what are we gonna do then?" Zoë asked, "Maybe one of you can do something?"

"Well, I sing a bit, but I don't know if I can sing well." I said.

"Try it please." Zoë asked.

"Alright," I said,

_"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness. We can find the path that leads us home, and on to way, you'll…maybe…Sing me a song. Promise that you always will be there, hold my hand if ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away on my bluest days."_

I didn't go further otherwise it would be too long.

"Wow, you're good." Zoë complimented.

"Thanks."

"Let's get some sleep, looks like Tommy already fell asleep." Takuya suggested.

"Alright. Who's taking first watch?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Let's draw straws then." Zoë said.

Everybody picked one and JP. had to watch. Of course I didn't fall asleep again.

"This stinks, I do a spectacular performance tonight, and I still have to watch this stupid fire." JP. complained.

"Stop complaining, we drew straws and you lost fair and square." Takuya said.

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I need to pass out for a while." JP. said.

"Hey JP.," Takuya began, "I was wondering are you an only child?"

"Yeah, but how could you've known that?" JP. asked.

"It's pretty obvious."

"So big deal, what about it?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just miss my little brother, same age as Tommy. It was my little brothers birthday, the day we came to the digital world. Aw man, I missed all the cake and ice cream."

"I'm afraid it's a little bit too late for that, bud."

"Yeah no big whoop."

I heard something above me and immediately looked up and so did Takuya. "Huh, Soph you're still awake? What's wrong did you just see a ghost just like Takuya?" JP. asked.

"First: Yes I'm still awake, I can't sleep fast. Second: I thought I heard something." I explained.

"And I saw something, I'm just not sure what, but it feels like we're being watched." Takuya added.

We looked around for some time.

"Eehm, maybe it was a squirrel or something." JP. said.

"If you didn't notice there aren't any normal animals around, only digimon." I said.

"I can't believe you didn't feel anything just then." Takuya said.

"I did, but I think it may have been gas from eating too much of those meat apples, if you know what I'm saying and I think you do." JP. said dumbly.

We still looked for that something, till we heard moaning from Tommy.

"STOP!" he shouted after a while.

He stood up grabbed a burning stick and repeated the same over and over again: 'I won't forgive you.'

"Tommy, are you alright?" I asked.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya said.

"Hey half pine snap out of it." JP. said.

Then Tommy started to slash the stick at us.

"Tommy stop that right now." Zoë said.

Tommy looked at her and slashed at her, but Koji jumped in front of her. 'Kouzumi hihi.'

"Now, cut it out, this isn't funny Tommy." Takuya said.

He looked our way and I saw his eyes.

"Guys look at his eyes, it's like he's possessed." I said.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to me." Tommy said throwing the stick away and Spirit Evolving.

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

**"CRISTAL FREEZE"** And he froze the fire wood.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya said.

"Kumamon." was all JP. could say.

"I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon said.

**"CRISTAL FREEZE"**

We ran away and he froze a tree, with broke off and fell.

"He'd gone completely crazy." Takuya said.

"I'm really sorry Tommy." JP. apologized.

**"CRISTAL FREEZE"** Again he froze a tree.

"Sorry wasn't the magic word." JP. said running away.

The tree fell through wards Zoë, but Takuya pushed her out of the way just in time.

"You okay?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." Zoë answered.

'Now my favorite: Takumi, hihi."

"Hey how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoë?" JP. asked jealous.

"Run you jerk." Koji yelled.

**"CRISTAL FREEZE"** he just hit the ground.

"Looks like the only choice we have is to Spirit Evolve and take him out." JP. said.

"Spirit Evolve? I won't do it. There has to be another way to stop him." Takuya said.

"Right." Zoë agreed.

"Sorry JP. I'm with them." Koji said.

"Me too." Koichi said.

"Count me out for the fighting." I said.

"Fine, well what do you propose?" JP. asked.

**"CRISTAL FREEZE"**

We ran away quickly. We hid behind some trees then that sound and shadow appeared again.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Takuya said.

"Koji how 'bout some light?" I asked.

"Right." He took out his D-Tector.

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

"Wait a minute I thought we all agreed not to Spirit Evolve. Who does he think he is anyways. Sometimes I hate him." JP. said.

"Koji must have a good reason. Maybe he knows something that we don't." Zoë defended him.

"Yeah, we saw a shadow and wanna figure out what it is." I said.

**"ANCIENT SPIRIT OF LIGHT"**

There came a strong light out of his Kendo stick and Takuya and I saw a digimon flee away.

"There it is," Takuya shouted, "You wanna help me?"

"Sure." I answered.

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"Let get him." Agunimon said.

I flew after him trying to grab the digimon. It fled in a tree. I knocked it out and Agunimon jumped on it. He made a turn and knocked Agunimon off him.

"What's that digimon?" Zoë asked.

"Bakumon rookie level, watch out for his Nightmare Syndrome it makes you believe things that aren't real." I explained.

Agunimon didn't listen he was too busy catching Bakumon.

**"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME"** Agunimon was hit.

"TAKUYA." I flew as quickly as I could through wards him.

He didn't wake up, was he gonna believe what Bakumon said? No, please not.

"Takuya wake up, what you're seeing isn't real." He finally responded again.

"It's only a dream, Bakumon has convinced him that we're his enemies." Agunimon shouted to the others.

"I know something. You take care of Bakumon, I'll handle Tommy." I flew to him.

"Tommy don't do it. We're your friends." he looked at me.

"What are you gonna do?" Zoë asked.

"Continuing my song," I said, **"HEALING SONG"**

_"How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night. Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky. Am I all alone or standing in your light. I wish that I could…maybe… sing you a song…tonight…You promised me we'd stay for the sunset."_

It worked Tommy changed back to normal and Agunimon hadn't taken care of Bakumon yet.

"Thanks Soundmon, sing it to me again please." Yep Tommy's back.

**"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

"Well, Bakumon is back to normal." I said changing back myself.

"I'm sorry, I promise from now on I'll only sent you good dreams." Bakumon promised.

"It's okay, Bakumon." I said.

"Thanks Koji, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I owe you one." Takuya said.

"You don't owe me anything, besides you're the one who sensed something out there," Koji said, "I've always heard savages relay on intuition."

"Yeah really hate being nice, don't ya?"

Then they smiled at each other and gave a fist box.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP. said.

"You'll learn it," I said, "Right Koichi?" I asked beside me only to find Koichi wasn't there.

When I looked in front I saw him with Koji talking.

"Koji, I've gotta say you something." Koichi began.

"What? That you're my long lost twin brother? Yeah I already though so."

"How did you know?"

"My first clue was because we look like each other. But when your girlfriend said it was your mother in the TV tree I knew it for sure."

"Koji, call me his girlfriend again and I'll evolve your head," I said angry, "We're just friends."

"I was just joking." he defended himself.

'Yeah right. He and a joke, no way.'

We finally came back at the camp and Bakumon took place in a tree, sending us nice dreams. But even with him sending it I couldn't sleep fast. When I finally started to fall asleep Koji's D-Tector beeped and he took off. I was already too tired and eventually fell asleep with him going away

* * *

I know I used the song Rika from digimon tamers sang in the movie, but I really like that song. I hope I wrote it correct, if not...oops?

Hope you liked it, bye guys.


	10. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

Hey guys

Again another update, there's some SophiaXKoichi in this, I'm starting to love that pairing :D

**disclaimer:** why am I still doing this? Everybody knows I only own Sophia and Soundmon.

* * *

"Wake up everyone Koji's gone!" I heard Takuya yell.

I quickly got out of my sleep.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Takuya panicked.

"O no, wait, what if something bad happens to us?" Tommy panicked more.

"Don't say that you're scaring me, eh, scaring Zoë." JP. said while I walked over to the note Koji left.

"What's that?" Zoë asked looking at the sun.

"It's called the sun Zoë good eye." Takuya said.

"Hey guys, here's a note from Koji." I said.

"I'm going on alone to find the Beast Spirit." I read to the others.

'That's a change in the note.'

"His Beast Spirit? But with way did he go?" Takuya asked.

"Maybe we should split up. He can't have gone that way otherwise he'd already have it," I said pointing the way we ran when Tommy was possessed, "So that leaves the other three ways."

"Alright, who's going with who?" Takuya asked.

"I'm going with Zoë." guess who said, right JP..

"Takuya can I go with you?" Tommy asked.

"Sure little buddy."

"Well, that leaves us Koichi. Let's go this way."

I turned to the right direction with him behind me.

"Why are we following him?"

"I know that voice, it's Neemon." Koichi said running ahead.

"Wait, Koichi." I said running after him.

We stopped when we saw Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon had just slapped Neemon's pants.

"Stop following me." Koji said to Bokomon and Neemon, not seen us.

"Quickly now follow him." Bokomon said pulling Neemon's pants.

"Should we follow him, he seems to be in a bad mood." Koichi asked.

"Let's do it, but watch out in the tall grass. With that I mean don't run, who knows what's there once we get out." I said walking to the grass.

"Let's hold hands so we don't lose each other." I said grabbing Koichi's hand.

We walked and walked and…walked till we came at the end.

"Well, at least we know what's at the end of the grass." Koichi said.

I let his hand go and slit down. Koichi hesitated, but followed me later.

"Maybe we can asked someone for directions." I suggested, but there was no one, as far as we saw.

"Need directions? Where do you wanna go?" a manly voice asked.

"Eehh, hello where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I make myself visible." Then of a rock a Gotsumon appeared.

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked again.

"Have you seen a boy with a bandana?" he nodded.

"Great, with way did he go?"

"He went that way, to the mountain, following the most childish Gotsumon of all." he explained.

"Thank you." Koichi and I said.

We walked the way Gotsumon pointed, with trouble cause the grass came almost till our shoulders.

'Wait a sec if I Spirit Evolve I can fly and carry Koichi.'

"I've had enough of walking this tall grass. What do you think about flying?" I asked Koichi.

He nodded understanding where I was going to.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

I grabbed Koichi and flew out of the grass searching for Koji. Then a loud smack sound came from over the mountain together with much smoke. Fractal Code appeared, got scanned and the mountain got destroyed.

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…GRUMBLEMON"** we heard soft.

"O no, Grumblemon, we've gotta hurry." Koichi said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON" **

"It's Koji, let's go to sort grass so you can Spirit Evolve."

I flew to where Gotsumon was and placed Koichi on the ground.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON" **

"Let's help him out." Lowemon said.

He took lead and I flew up to search… again. Then I saw him going over at Grumblemon.

"Grumblemon." he yelled. He turned to look who called.

"It you, that good. I have be looking for you." Grumblemon said.

"So what." Lobomon said.

"I've gotta get Koichi." I told myself and flew off to him.

"Koichi, I've found Koji, come quick he's about to battle Grumblemon." I said hastily while flying off again.

'My wings are gonna hurt if I'll keep this up…never thought I would think that.'

"**TECTONIC SLAM"** we heard.

"Oh no Koji's in trouble." I said flying harder.

'I was right, my wings hurt.'

When we got at the place Lobomon and Gigasmon were fighting, Lobomon laid on the ground barely conscious.

"Where you at?" Gigasmon asked.

Lowemon kept running, but I grabbed him before Gigasmon saw him.

"Don't do it, Gigasmon is there." I reminded him.

"But Koji…"

"Is gonna be okay, there's a Gotsumon with him and, well, you saw what they can do." I cut him off.

"You no hide." Gigasmon said to nobody.

I looked at the crater and saw Gigasmon on the other side where we stood.

"Come on quick." I flew down to get Koji and Gotsumon.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Did you follow me?" Lobomon asked.

"No time for that, turn back to your human form, you're in no condition to walk."

"I can walk you know."

Lobomon got up, but sank to one knee immediately.

"And you said?"

"Fine, I'll turn back."

When he was human again he got on my back and Gotsumon in my arms. Lowemon came back with Bokomon and Neemon in his arms.

"Let's go, Gotsumon can you point us the way to your village?" I asked.

He pointed the way and we got there without any trouble. I placed Koji and Gotsumon on the ground and turned back. Koichi did the same and we got inside the hole in the mountain.

"Koji are you okay?" Bokomon asked…I expected Koichi to ask that.

"Is there anything we can do?" he continued.

"No." was all Koji said.

"This will make you feel better." Gotsumon said throwing a clam shell at him.

"I don't need anyone's help." Koji said.

"Yeah, I can tell, you did such a good job yourself." Gotsumon said back.

"And I thought one lone-wolf personality was bad, but two is even worse. I'm going outside and get the others." I said grabbing my D-Tector.

"Why, so they can come and help me too? I already said I don't need anyone's help."

"No I'm gonna get them, cause we woke up, you were gone and we were very worried and planned a search to find you. Don't try to argue with me bandana boy, cause I always win."

"What's with you and calling me bandana boy?"

"Look who's angry now, o wait, just the person who's always angry."

Koji grabbed my jacket ready to punch me.

"So you're gonna punch a girl? How weak."

He got angrier and hold his hand ready, but I was knocked him off his feet.

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

I walked outside and flew away.

"Great, I'm no better than Koji, I'm a lone-wolf again. I thought I left that part of me behind me." I said to myself.

I continued my search to the others. When I found them, they were apparently done with their directions and looking for me and Koichi, so I flew down to them.

"Soph, did you find him?" Takuya asked.

"Yes I did, but he's in his lone-wolf mood, so I left."

"You left him alone?" Zoë asked.

"No Koichi is with him, and so are Bokomon, Neemon and a whole lot of Gotsumon."

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…GIGASMON"**

"O no." I screamed and flew up in terror, forgetting the others on the ground.

'Damn it, how could I forget them?'

"Alright, who to be first to be beaten up real good?" Gigasmon asked.

"Me." Zoë said.

"No me." Takuya said next.

"Me too." JP. said.

"And me." Tommy said.

"How 'bout all of us beaten you up?" I finished this stupid hassle.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION… KAZEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION… BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

"You want me fight, you guys do not learn quick do you?" Gigasmon said.

"So what, you don't learn your language quick."

"**LAUNCING MICROPHONES" **

"**PYRO PUNCH" **

"**TEMPEST TWIST" **

"**THUNDER FIST" **

"**FROZEN TUNDRA" **

_(__A.N. in the series he said Crystal Freeze, but I think it had to be Frozen Tundra__)._

All the attacks hit him, but didn't have any effect.

"**QUAGMIRE TWISTER"**

His attack created a tornado and blew us in the air. Kumamon couldn't take it and his Fractal Code appeared. Gigasmon stopped twisting and jumped over to Kumamon.

"TOMMY!" Kazemon shouted.

She quickly made her way to Kumamon and pushed him out of the way, but she got hit instead.

"KAZEMON!" Kumamon shouted falling down.

"You done now." Gigasmon said.

Kazemon turned black with Fractal Code around her and Spirit showing in front of her. Gigasmon ate her Spirit and Kazemon turned back to Zoë.

"Zoë." Agunimon yelled.

"He got her Spirit." Beetlemon shouted.

"Zoë no." Kumamon shouted.

Agunimon and Beetlemon jumped out of the grass and tried to attack.

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION" **

Grumblemon hit the two with his hammers, that popped out of nowhere. They fell and their Spirits showed up in front of them.

"More tasty Spirits for me." Grumblemon said.

'I've gotta help, he's in Human Spirit now, maybe my attacks have more effect now.' Grumblemon turned to take the Spirits, when Lobomon showed up.

"Why don't you taste this first?" Lobomon yelled.

"**HOWLING LASER" **

"Nice recipe, but it needs a more ingredients."

"**LAUNCHING MICROPHONES" **

Lobomon's attack blinded me a bit. He got down and grabbed Grumblemon by his…where the heck did he grab him?

"How'd ya like that?" Lobomon asked sarcastic.

"Not too bad."

"What's the matter. Don't you want my spirit anymore."

"Still got couple tricks up sleeve."

Grumblemon took his hammers again and swung them at Lobomon's head. He quickly dodged the hammers and lifted his foot.

"Now here's some magic for you." And he kicked Grumblemon in the face sending him back.

"You pay for that." Grumblemon said.

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION" **

Gigasmon chased Lobomon who was already running after the kick.

"Soph, go with him he might need your help." Takuya demanded.

I nodded and followed him. Gigasmon missed the one attack after the other and our attacks didn't have effect.

'If we only had our Beast Spirit we'd beat him.'

Gigasmon hit the ground again and made a smokescreen. Lobomon and I jumped out of it, and so did Gigasmon.

"**QUAGMIRE TWISTER" **

I jumped out of the way, but he did hit Lobomon sending him into the rock statue.

"KOJI." I flew after him.

He turned black with Fractal Code surrounding him.

"KOJI." I heard someone else.

It's Koichi, when did he get there? I looked at Gotsumon and it looked like he couldn't take anymore.

"**ROCK FIST"** He jumped in front of Lobomon and rocks surrounding him hit Gigasmon.

Lobomon finally turned back to Koji and got the jewel thrown in his hands.

"Hey, now, put that in the statue, hurry." Gotsumon said.

"But why?" Koji asked.

"When the third eye shines, the Legendary Spirit will awaken. Take it."

"The Spirit? Why would you do this for me?"

Gigasmon hit Gotsumon with his fist.

"Stop it." Koji demanded.

"HURRY! DO IT!" Gotsumon shouted.

And apparently something changed cause Koji started to climb.

"Need some help." I asked grabbing him, not waiting for an answer.

I flew to the eye and held Koji on the perfect high to place the jewel. When it was placed all jewels began to shine and the statues began to rumble. I placed Koji on the ground next to Koichi and watched the statues turn around. The jewels shot a beam at the ground hitting Gigasmon and sending him to the ground. Just then the rest of the gang came with some Gotsumon. The Beast Spirit shot out of the ground and Koji's D-Tector was reacting on it.

"Koji your D-Tector." Bokomon said.

"O boy." Neemon said.

"It's your Beast Spirit." Koichi and I said.

"BEAST SPIRIIIIT" Koji shouted while the Beast Spirit came through wards him. "Me not afraid of Beast Spirit." Gigasmon said.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KENDOGARURUMON"**

For some time all he did was stare while the others were talking about him. Then he growled and slammed into the statues.

"O no Koji can't control the Beast Spirit yet." Bokomon said afraid.

"Koji get a hold of yourself, you're gonna hurt yourself and others." Koichi yelled.

KendoGarurumon looked at him and ran through wards him.

"Koji stop." I yelled flying at Koichi grabbing him just in time.

"Koji, you almost hurt you brother, your twin. Get a hold of yourself." I yelled.

He looked again and the light in his eyes slowly disappeared. Then he looked at Gigasmon who was charging through wards him and he did the same.

"Well this will be big." Bokomon said grabbing Neemon's pants.

"Big, big?" Neemon asked dumbly.

"Let's go Koichi, it's gonna be dangerous here." I said flying away.

Koichi ran after me and we got away just in time, cause the next thing we saw was an explosion.

"Koji." Takuya almost yelled.

I finally de-digivolved.

"Man, I've never been a digimon this long." I said.

All the rocks fell down, so did Gigasmon, but Koji was nowhere. Till we saw KendoGarurumon's paw being placed on the ground. He gave one last growl and then turned back to Koji.

"That Spirit…sure takes…a lot out of a guy." he said, then he fell down. Luckily Gotsumon grabbed him and pulled him up again. Koichi walked to his brother asking things like 'are you okay'.

'One Spirit gone and one found, we sure keep this interesting. What's gonna happen next.'

* * *

Only one chapter left in this stupid kind of POV, after that I have to start writing everything.

I hope I can put Sophia's sister in quick, and Sophia's Beast Spirit.

Hope you liked it


	11. A Hunka Hunka Burninggreymon

Finally the last in this kind of POV...now I have to start writing again.

Well, it's my mothers birthday and we're having a 'party' here, with is mostly adult talking, so I'm making this quick.

If I don't know what someone says I'm using: -something-

**disclaimer:** Do I still have to say I only own Sophia and Soundmon.

* * *

We sat between some trees, resting from what happened moments ago.

"Isn't it nice to have a moment of peace and quiet?" Bokomon asked.

'It was, till you broke in.' I thought.

"Let's have some fun and play -something-." Neemon said.

"I thought you said fun." Bokomon said.

Some Tanemon appeared and walked to us.

"I always wanted to try that thing where I'm trapped in an imaginary box." Neemon said playing with a Tanemon.

"If only the box was real." Bokomon complained.

"There goes our moment of peace and quiet." I said.

"O man, I really messed up." Tommy said.

I looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Tommy?" I asked.

"Because of me, Zoë lost her Spirit. I'm really sorry." Tommy said.

"It's okay Tommy, what happened wasn't your fault." Zoë said.

"Well the next time I see that guy I'll get your Spirit back, even if I have to do it by myself." JP. said.

"Why would you wanna do something like that?" Neemon asked.

"To score some points by Zoë." I said.

"What no way, I just…eehm…I just wanna get her Spirit back so…"

JP. didn't know what to say and we laughed at that, even Tommy and Zoë.

"But, based by your last encounter, I don't think it's very wise to do it alone." Bokomon said.

"So what, it sure beats sitting around here, doing nothing," JP. said, "She needs my help."

"You have a one tracked mind, buddy," Takuya said, "We can't just run out and fight. We need to get to the Forest Terminal."

"So what, then we just let them win?" JP. asked, "I can't just sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoë's Spirit."

"It's okay Jp.." Zoë said sad.

Tanemon ran in front of Zoë as if they wanted to cheer her up, but that didn't work.

"No it's really not okay, Zoë," JP. said, "The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it. So we're gonna get it back for you."

"Wow never heard JP. make this much sense before." I said.

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do than fight a battle we can't win." Koji said.

"What is your problem Koji?" JP. asked angry, "You'd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen."

Koji shot a glare at him, but JP. ignored it.

'This is going the wrong way.' I thought.

"But, hey, I understand if you're afraid, even the great Koji has no change against Grumblemon." JP. said.

"What!" Koji said.

"Who cares if you have your Beast Spirit you can't even control it." JP. lured.

"Hey stop it." Tommy said.

"Knock it off, JP." Takuya said.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to help Zoë." JP. said.

"Shut up, JP. your only this far from earning a clap from me." I said making a small opening with my fingers.

"You always just slap around, suddenly I understand why you have no friends." JP. said.

I gasped at that. I felt my eyes burning with tears. I was so angry and sad at the same time, I just ran away crying.

"Sophia." I heard the others yell.

"Great job JP., you really know when to get rid of someone. I'll go get her." I still heard Zoë say.

I sat beneath a tree, crying, when Zoë came.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Boys are so stupid, how dare he say that." I said.

"That's not an answer, but I'm guessing you're not okay." Zoë sighed.

"No, I'm not, he just says things like he knows me. He can't just say something like that, when he doesn't know what I've been through." I said.

"Let's go back to the others and go on. Just stay with me, away from those boys." Zoë suggested.

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

We walked to the others, who didn't say anything, till Bokomon coughed.

"My friends I believe the time has finally come." he said.

"Has come for what?" JP. asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoë asked.

"Time to show you the path of wisdom." Bokomon said.

"Well, there's a change." Zoë said.

"Yeah, no kidding." JP. agreed.

"Wisdom is a path that's not easily walked. You must think about every choice, consider every option and know where each step will lead," Bokomon said before he fell, "It seems wisdom has landed in a mud puddle."

'That or you have no wisdom.' I thought.

"So what's your wise solution?" JP. asked sarcastic.

"Fortune telling." Bokomon said like it's obvious.

"Fortune telling?" we asked.

"I don't believe in that crap." I said.

"Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all." Bokomon continued.

"If I've said that, you would've told me I was crazy." Neemon said.

"You are crazy, but that's beside the point." Bokomon said.

We were at the Fortune telling place, but it looked more like a circus. Colored tents, very busy and more of that.

"Wow I've never had my fortune told before." Tommy said.

"Me neither." I said.

"I had my palm read once, it took a week to get the pain off." Neemon said.

"Come on do you really think one of these weirdoes can tell the future?" JP. asked.

We walked further, but JP. wasn't beside us anymore. We turned around and saw him with another digimon.

"JP. what are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"We're leaving now." Zoë said.

JP. fell on the ground and got up immediately. He grinned at us in a freaky way with his hand behind his head.

"Hey brunet girl, over here." I heard someone say.

I looked around and saw a Palmon waving to me. I walked to her and she walked me in her tent.

"What is it? And why do I have a feeling it isn't good news?" I asked.

"Oh, you're a fortune teller too?" Palmon asked.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Well, my dear, you are right. It isn't good news. A friend of yours has landed here, but that friend is partly your foe. You need to help that friend be your friend again. That friend is looking for you, when you get to Seraphimon's castle the friend will come. Your foe's will make a friend your foe. At the castle you must wait, or my fortune will surely become true." Palmon said.

"I didn't get much of it. Do you have a note block, so I can read it when I need it?" I asked.

Palmon got one out of her drawers and wrote the fortune telling on it.

"You need to know how many times someone asked that." she said.

"Am I the first?" I asked taking the note block.

"Are you sure you're not a fortune teller?" Palmon asked.

"I'm sure I'm not, but I've gotta go. We need to go to Shamanmon. Thanks for the fortune telling, I guess." I said running after the others.

"There you are, where have you been?" Zoë asked.

"A digimon called Palmon told me something." I simply said.

"Why are here Bokomon all these fortune tellers are fake." JP. complained.

"Like my Grandmamon's tea." Neemon said.

"Have a little faith please, I didn't know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing," Bokomon said, "Shamanmon I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basically, well, ask you for to sense words of advice."

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" the digimon in the back asked.

"Weary travelers, in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon said.

"Oh, you'll get guidance alright." The digimon said turning to us.

Everyone except Koji and me gasped.

"Wait a minute I remember you." Takuya said.

"You're one of those nasty Goblimon from the wind factory." Zoë said.

"And he's pretending to be another digimon." Koichi said.

"Come on you guys let's get him." Tommy said.

Bokomon turned to us waving his hands quick.

"No, no, no Shamanmon is one of the good guys." he said.

"You should be very careful," Shamanmon said dancing, "ahead, you face much danger. You will come up against a foe you've faced before, but this foe has a friend. And by meeting her you will find a friend is your foe."

'Huh, a friend is our foe? That's the same Palmon told me. I'd better write this down.' I thought writing it on the note block.

"I don't buy it." Takuya said.

"Then listen to this. The greatest test will be faced by you two," Shamanmon shouted pointing at Tommy and Takuya, "This test has the power to destroy you all if you're not careful."

"Hey, come back." Tommy yelled.

"Yeah, we don't wanna get destroyed." Takuya said.

"Then remember who you are, and thrust in each other, and your friendship." Shamanmon said.

Then came an earthquake and in shook Shamanmon of his feet.

"Right, run for it." JP. said panicked.

We ran outside and almost fell when the earthquake got stronger. We looked and saw some rock fly out of the ground. Takuya took lead and ran to it with us after him.

"It's Golemon." I heard Bokomon say.

"Grumblemon back, with me and little surprise for little Spirit geeks." Grumblemon said.

"One of these days I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Koji said angry.

"When are you gonna learn, how about working with the rest of us, huh?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah, if we're gonna beat him we'll do it together." Koichi said.

Golemon jumped though wards us, ready to slam us in digital bits.

"Save me." Neemon said scared.

"Just give me a minute." Takuya said.

"How about now, Takuya?" Koichi asked holding his D-Tector.

Golemon slammed the ground and send us flying back.

"Right, minute's over." Takuya said.

"About time." I said.

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"Now for the beast." Koji yelled.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT…"**

"Me no think so." Grumblemon said.

He sprinkled some weird powder over the ground and it became a star like, glowing thing. Koji landed right into it and dropped his D-Tector.

"What's going on? I can't move." he said.

"Sorry, KendoGarurumon no play today. You no move till Grumblemon say so." Grumblemon said.

"**CRISTAL FREEZE"**

Kumamon's attack missed and Golemon knocked him in the face, to the ground.

"**THUNDER FIST"**

Beetlemon hit Golemon hard, but it didn't have any effect for some reason.

"**SULFUR PLUME"**

Golemon blasted something from his mouth and it hit Beetlemon and Kumamon. They were send backwards and hit the ground and some poles.

"Please not do tell me that best you can do." Grumblemon laughed.

"My turn." Agunimon said.

"I'll help too, Lowemon, try to find a way to help Koji please." I said.

"**PYRO PUNCH"**

"**SOUND BOOM"**

Our attacks hit him, but they didn't have any effect. He attacked us with his **Sulfur Plume** and we flew backwards, just like the others. We stood up and got ready for the next attack.

"You can do it, just work together." Zoë yelled.

I turned to Zoë, but instead I saw Lowemon busy with helping Koji.

'Sure hope he doesn't get stuck in that circle thing.' I thought.

"Enough, you finish, you surrender Spirits now or be destroyed big time."

"Boy would I like to shut that guy up." Beetlemon said.

"Yeah me too," Koji said, "There's gotta be something I can do. Anybody got any suggestions?"

"For you, sit still so I can grab you and pull you out of this thing." Lowemon said.

"I've got one too," Agunimon said, "Work together."

We jumped and flew high ready to attack Golemon.

"Hit him hard." Agunimon shouted.

"Right." Beetlemon agreed.

"I'll chill him out." Kumamon said.

"Let's destroy him once and for all." I said.

"**BLIZZARD BLASTER"**

"**LIGHTNING BLITZ"**

"**PYRO TORNADO"**

"**LAUNCHING MICROPHONES"**

We hit him hard and knocked him in the ground.

"No!" Grumblemon shouted jumping up high.

"Don't let him get away." Agunimon demanded.

"**EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION…GIGASMON"**

'O great, big-nose-mon is back.'

"Now, myself me thinks you." Gigasmon said, I think. I really couldn't understand what he said.

"**BLIZARD BLASTER"**

Kumamon attacked again, but got sucked up in Gigasmon's **Quagmire Twister. **Agunimon tried to save him, but the attack slammed him away. Kumamon finally got out, but with his Spirit showed. Gigasmon ate it and Kumamon changed back to Tommy.

"Me have two now." Gigasmon said.

"Get out of there you guys!" Zoë screamed.

"**TECTONIC SLAM"**

Gigasmon slammed his fists on the ground and caused an explosion. We got out of reach just in the nick of time. Then I heard another explosion behind me and looked. It seemed like Shamanmon's temple exploded.

A big dragon like digimon flew through wards us and slammed Gigasmon in a pole. Then the digimon growled like he was in huge pain.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon asked.

"Oh, you mean other than bad news?" Beetlemon asked sarcastic.

"Let's hope it won't attack us." I said.

"Now just hold on, that thing may be on our side." Bokomon said.

"Okay, but somehow I don't think so." Agunimon said.

"Whatever he is, he sure seems upset," Neemon said when the digimon growled again, "Maybe not."

"He seems to be in pain." I said.

Then Golemon's arms shot out of the ground and grabbed the dragon digimon. He pulled him underground, but the other digimon used his wings and flew Golemon out of the hole. The dragon digimon attacked with the guns on his arms and Golemon fell and disappeared in pieces. Gigasmon what so scared of him, he immediately got away. And the circle, where Koji was already freed from, vanished.

"Oh man, he's really strong." Tommy said.

"Too strong." Koji said.

"If he comes after us there's no way we can beat him." Zoë said.

"Right, time to go." Bokomon suggested.

"Agunimon, Soundmon, come on." Beetlemon said to us.

"Eh, yeah." Agunimon said.

I just nodded and followed.

"Help me." I heard.

"Huh?" I turned and saw Agunimon react too.

"Did you hear that too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess being the Warrior of Sound means you can understand growls." I said.

"I'm possessed by the Beast Spirit." The dragon digimon growled again.

"Shamanmon?" Agunimon asked.

"Sounds like it." I said.

"Please, rescue me," Shamanmon pleaded, "I was in the temple when the Beast Spirit was revealed. The soon as I touched it I was possessed. Please help me."

Agunimon walked to it. "Soundmon leave this to me please. Go with the others." he said.

"Agunimon, what are you doing?" Beetlemon asked turning.

"Don't worry Shamanmon, I can help you." Agunimon said.

'Shamanmon' started to burn and slammed its tail to Agunimon, but he dodged.

"**PYRO PUNCH"** Agunimon yelled.

But it didn't have effect, cause 'Shamanmon' used his…things on his arms to deflect it. Then he used those guns again and it hit Agunimon and send him to the ground. He tried to get up, but 'Shamanmon' flew through wards him and placed his foot on Agunimon. They looked to each other for a while, but then 'Shamanmon' got some control and lowered his guns.

"Strike now," he said, "NOW!"

Agunimon kicked his foot off him and got ready to attack.

"**PYRO PUNCH"**

One of the 'flame fists' hit him in the face, but didn't have much effect. The second knocked him on his back.

"Now to free Shamanmon. My D-Tector should release him." Agunimon said.

'Shamanmon' got up and his Fractal Code appeared.

"**FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

Shamanmon fell on the ground, back to normal. The Beast Spirit flew to Agunimon. He started to scream and vanished in Fractal Code. When the Fractal Code was gone he was the big dragon digimon. He screamed and flames appeared out of him.

"O no, Takuya, no." Zoë screamed.

"It seems that the Beast Spirit has possessed him." Bokomon said.

Takuya turned to us and growled at us.

"Takuya, it me." Beetlemon said.

But Takuya didn't listen to it and attacked Beetlemon.

"Take cover everyone." Bokomon said.

I looked at how Takuya was beating up Beetlemon, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Takuya that's JP.!" Koji yelled.

Takuya flew through wards Koji ready to attack.

"Fine." Koji said.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KENDOGARURUMON"**

KendoGarurumon quickly got out of the way and turned to face Takuya. Takuya did the same. They growled a for a while, looking at each other. I got to KendoGarurumon's side, while Beetlemon tried to stop the fight that's about to begin.

"Koji, Takuya, stop this." he yelled.

"Beetlemon, you can't stop it. Takuya is possessed and we need to free him." I said.

Then Takuya growled in pain again.

'I only hope we CAN stop him.'

* * *

Next update might take long.

I didn't wanna let Soundmon just hear growls, so she can understand him, and if they come, digimon who growl and baby digimon. I guess you already figured she's the Warrior of Sound, if you didn't...nothing to say.

Did you like it? If you didn't, too bad for you. If you did, yeay :D. Till the next update, bye.


	12. Fear and Loathing in Los Aerobes

Wow haven't uploaded this one for a while. I just finished the chapter, for some reason I didn't feel like writing for a while, but I got it done anyways.

I feel like I'm making Koichi the invisible here, so he got some more presence in this chapter

I'm going on holidays for 2 weeks so in those weeks there's no update from me. Enjoy the chapter.

**disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but I don't, I only Own Sophia, Soundmon and her Beast Spirit with is gonna reveal itself here

* * *

Another hit from BurningGreymon and Beetlemon fell into a pole. Then he used his tail to slap KendoGarurumon away. Soundmon got closer to attack too, but she got hit by his wings. BurningGreymon grabbed Beetlemon by his head and threw his on KendoGarurumon.

"Takuya cut it out." Soundmon yelled.

But he didn't. He started screaming in pain.

"There has to be a way to stop him." KendoGarurumon said.

"But how?" Beetlemon asked.

"Takuya has to remember we're his friends. If he does, maybe he'll change back." Soundmon guessed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Zoë asked from further ahead.

"Yes, get out of here before it's too late." Bokomon said.

Lowemon joined the group for the fight.

"Alright if it's a fight you want, fight me." KendoGarurumon shouted.

Beetlemon quickly flew out of the way and KendoGarurumon took his fighting position.

"Is he really going to try to fight him?"

"Yes he is, and I am too." Soundmon said to Zoë.

"What if you hurt each other?"

No one answered. BurningGreymon started running to KendoGarurumon.

"**LUPINE LASER"**

BurningGreymon dodged and jumped on KendoGarurumon's head. He raised his claws ready to slash them at KendoGarurumon. Beetlemon pushed BurningGreymon to the ground. Soundmon who was behind him quickly got out of the way and ran after the others.

"Quickly, before one of us gets hurt." Beetlemon yelled.

"**PYRO BARRAGE"**

His attack hit the trees and burned them.

"We have to do something before he levels the whole forest, or the whole world." Beetlemon said.

"I'll stop him."

KendoGarurumon lowered his wheels and got ready for his attack.

"**HOWLING STAR"**

He cut the trees, Beetlemon and Lowemon broke them off and Soundmon flapped her wings as fast as she could to stop the fire. Unfortunately the trees were totally burned, nothing to save.

'I don't think 'healing song' can do anything about this.' Soundmon thought sad.

"Aw man, if he keeps this up they're gonna have to rename it the 'burned to a crisp' kingdom."

Suddenly BurningGreymon appeared out of the smoke and attacked. KendoGarurumon got kicked in the face, Lowemon pushed on top of him, Soundmon got hit with his tail and Beetlemon got a knee in his stomach and landed on the ground. He raised his foot and placed it on top of Beetlemon.

"Takuya, don't. It's me."

He raised his claw, but suddenly hesitated and lowered it. His eyes began to glow blue.

"_Wait, what am I doing?" _Soundmon heard.

She looked at BurningGreymon. 'Takuya.'

"I can't believe this is how I'm gonna check out"

"_Gotta stay calm, stay in control."_

BurningGreymon lifted his foot and Beetlemon quickly got away. He looked over to where the digimon gang stood and watched for a while.

"_These guys are my friends, I have to keep reminding myself that. Wait a second, if they are my friends, why are they attacking me? Maybe they are the enemy."_

"No Takuya, we ARE your friends. You said it yourself, keep reminding yourself that." Soundmon yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Lowemon asked.

"Hello, Warrior of Sound, understanding growls, don't you think that's logical?"

"Good point."

But BurningGreymon eyes turned red again and he started attacking. Everybody got out of the way just in time. He growled again, but this time it sounded more like a beast than human.

'I don't believe that's Takuya anymore.'

He suddenly flew away to the place Tommy and Zoë were.

'I don't think so.'

The others followed him as fast as they could.

"Cut it out!" Beetlemon yelled as he knocked BurningGreymon on the ground.

But he grabbed him by the head and threw him at KendoGarurumon.

"That's enough, Takuya!" Soundmon yelled.

"**SOUND BOOM"**

"**SHADOW METEOR"**

The attacks hit him, but didn't have effect much. It did knock him to the ground. He stood up, grabbed Beetlemon again and smashed him to the ground…again.

"Takuya, NO!" Tommy screamed.

KendoGarurumon got slammed into the ground again when Tommy stopped running. Soundmon flew close to him, to protect him if it was needed.

"Takuya, please you gotta stop this. Fight it Takuya, I know you don't wanna hurt any of us. This isn't really you, you're just out of control and afraid."

BurningGreymon stepped back and growled.

"Takuya listen to him." KendoGarurumon said.

"Come on Taky it's us." Beetlemon said.

"Takuya, he's right. Remember, we're your friends." Lowemon said.

"Please, Taky." Soundmon said worried.

He growled and took a better look at Tommy.

"Don't you get it? We're your friends, we're here to help you."

Tommy took a step closer, but that was a bad move. BurningGreymon ran forward, knocked Soundmon out of the way and grabbed Tommy. Soundmon de-digivolved back to Sophia.

"Tommy! Takuya stop this!" she yelled.

"Takuya wait a minute. Don't you remember what happened." He remembered him what happened when he was possessed by Bakumon. "I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back, it's just standing up to them. You helped me see that fighting in gear is just as bad as being a bully. You can't let fear control you, you have to fight it. I know you won't hurt me if you remember we're friends."

A tear fell in BurningGreymon's eye, and they turned blue again. He placed Tommy to the ground, ran to the rocks, bumped his head several times and then turned back to Takuya, crying. We walked further and stopped at a lake. Takuya kept looking at his reflection in the lake, the others got worried.

"Umm, Takuya, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I should be asking you that, thanks Tommy."

"Oh, it was nothing, but you woke up."

"It wasn't nothing, it was one of the bravest things I've ever seen."

"Well, I owed you one, now we're even."

"All the trials of friendship, take notes you two for when you get your Beast Spirit." Bokomon said.

'Two? There are more to get their Beast Spirits.' Sophia thought.

"Umm, why don't you go first?" JP. said to Zoë.

"Oh no, you, I insist."

"Did you forget about me and Koichi?" Sophia asked the two.

"Of course not, but you two can go first too." JP. said.

'Thanks, I guess.'

"Yes, well, of course you still have to get back those Spirits you lost to Grumblemon." Bokomon said.

"Thanks for the reminder." Takuya said sarcastic.

"If I were you I wouldn't remind everyone of the bad things." Sophia whispered to Bokomon.

"Why not, otherwise everybody forgets it."

"How are we gonna find Grumblemon anyway?" Koji asked.

"Geez, it seems harder to avoid him than to find him. I think we should just keep going. I bet we'll run into him sooner or later." Takuya suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Zoë agreed.

"I know you want your Spirit back, but how can running into Grumblemon sounds good? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You better hope you get your Beast Spirit first, pal. Cause I'm coming after you when I get mine."

"Now I know what Bokomon meant by the trails of friendship."

They got on their way through the forest. Bokomon read something from his book and fell over a root.

"Hey check it out, what's up with these roots?" JP. asked. "Ooh, do those symbols stand for hugs and kisses?"

"Yeah, like you know." Zoë said sarcastic.

"It looks like a game I used to play much." Sophia said.

"Well, how does it work?" Bokomon asked.

"Just pick a root." Sophia said.

"I take this one." Zoë said.

"And this one's mine."

Everybody picked their own root and got ready.

'Let's see that one, then that way, and that one. Got it.'

"Come on, Soph, pick a root." Takuya said.

"I'll pick this one."

"Ready set go."

They walked the roots, and in the end Takuya Tommy and Sophia won.

'I knew it.'

"We win." they said.

"Yeah so what's the big deal?" JP said annoyed that he lost.

Then the ground suddenly turned to mud and those who lost got stuck in it.

"Stop struggling you'll only make things worse." Takuya said to JP..

"Easy for you to say."

The other three threw a vine at them to pull them out. It didn't work so well, especially not when Grumblemon appeared.

"Look who here."

"It's Grumblemon, no!"

"Grumblemon, yes. And you just where I want you." He laughed evil. "Look like you three won race. Too bad winners now big losers. It 'Spirit taking' time."

"Actually I think it's 'getting stuck in the mud' time." Neemon said.

"You not quiet, you learn hard way it really 'hammer smashing' time. Got it! And now take care you."

"Why can't we just be friends?" Takuya asked scared.

"Quiet now! No one give me much trouble as you. You know you lose, why not you play nice."

"So what, we should just hand over our Spirits? Forget it, it's never gonna happen. Especially now that I have my Beast Spirit."

"I may not have my Beast Spirit yet, but I'm not gonna let the bad guys win. You'll never get it." Sophia said.

"Me not afraid of that, specially not for girly-girl."

'Oh what did you say? You're gonna get it.'

"Well, you should be, cause it's very powerful."

"Only powerful if you can control. And I'm betting you not learn yet, or why you look so afraid."

Takuya took a step back.

"See, you tell me all I need know."

Grumblemon got his hammer and smashed it at the three. Takuya helped Tommy in the tree and got ready to Spirit Evolve.

"**EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION…GIGASMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

Agunimon got ready to attack and Soundmon also got in position.

"Hasn't the forest had enough fire today?"

"Right."

Agunimon jumped to Gigasmon but he easily knocked him out of the way. Soundmon got her microphones ready.

"**LAUNGHING MICROPHONES"**

"**QUAGMIRE TWISTER"**

He shook them off and they returned to Soundmon. He twisted further and hit Agunimon, who flew in the air. He also broke some trees.

"Agunimon!" Soundmon yelled.

She flew through wards him and caught him. She placed him to the ground again. Gigasmon grabbed Tommy.

"Gigasmon put him down." Agunimon yelled.

"Only cowards fight like that." Soundmon said angry.

"If you want him you have come take him." he said.

He began climbing. Agunimon looked at the others who were stuck in the mud.

"I'll help them Agunimon. Save Tommy." Soundmon said.

"Okay."

He jumped onto the tree branches and followed Gigasmon. Soundmon grabbed the vine, so did the others. She pulled, but it was too heavy, she got no movements in it.

"Soundmon, try to save Tommy. We'll be fine." Koji said.

"No, I wanna help you guys. You are just as important as Tommy." Soundmon said.

"But Tommy is in bigger trouble than we are." Koichi said.

"So what, if we wanna have a chance against him, we need everybody. With includes you."

"Sophia." Koichi whispered.

Soundmon noticed he was blushing.

'W-what? I-is he really blushing? Wait, I am too. O gosh, I'm in love with Koichi!'

She started pulling harder and harder, she finally got some movements in it. It was still very hard, in a few seconds she sank to the ground, exhausted and panting.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT!" she heard.

Agunimon fell on the ground and turned back to Takuya.

"I was right."

"Takuya!" everybody yelled worried.

"Are you alright?" JP. asked.

"Yeah, but Tommy's still in trouble. And I don't know how to save him."

"Looks like a Human Spirit just can't copied with a Beast Spirit. You have to turn into BurningGreymon."

"But I can't, what if I lose control again?"

"Don't be afraid, just remember what Tommy said. Remember who your friends are and you'll be fine."

"Have faith in yourself and trust in each other." Soundmon said.

"What not want to help friend?" Gigasmon asked.

He let Tommy down, he was bound in a vine.

"Heh heh, playtime over now give me Spirit. You hurry maybe you save him."

"No, don't do it Takuya. don't trade your Spirit for me, it's okay I'm not afraid." Tommy yelled.

"Some friend you be, won't even give up Beast Spirit to save friend."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"That's it, if Tommy can show courage in the face of that creep than so can I!" Takuya yelled.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BURNINGGREYMON"**

He ran off to save Tommy again and Soundmon began to pull the vine.

'I wanna help them. If Takuya won't give up I won't either.'

Suddenly a beam of light appeared out of the mud with a Spirit.

"What's that?" Zoë asked.

"It's the Beast Spirit of Sound, that belongs to Sophia." Bokomon said.

Soundmon turned back to Sophia and suck the Beast Spirit in the D-Tector.

"Time for the Beast Spirit." she said.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…NARIMON"**

"Oh no, what if she doesn't have any control?" Zoë asked.

"That won't be a problem, Zoë. For some reason I have fully control of myself." Narimon said.

She flew down and picked the vine again.

"Let me help." she heard.

She looked down, it's Tommy, he's save. She flew lower so Tommy could pull as well.

"This isn't working much." Narimon said.

She flew to the others, first grabbed Koji by his arms and pulled him out. She did the same with the others.

"Come on, we've gotta help Takuya." Tommy said.

They ran (and flew) the direction Takuya went and found out he already took care of Gigasmon.

"You did it." JP. said.

BurningGreymon flew through wards the black figure, with was Gigasmon, and took the Beast Spirit. Then he took Tommy's and threw it at his D-Tector. When he wanted to grab Zoë's Spirit, Grumblemon was normal again and dug his way out.

"-gasp- No, he still has my Spirit." Zoë said sad.

BurningGreymon landed near the others and turned back to normal.

"Hey, who's that?" he asked pointing to Narimon.

"Who do you think I am? With person is missing in this group?" she asked sarcastic and slightly annoyed.

"Umm…" Takuya looked around the group.

"I'M SOPHIA, YOU DUMBASS!"

She turned back to normal.

"I'm getting sick of it you never notice I'm missing, first with my Human Spirit and now with my Beast Spirit."

"Geez, sorry." he said. "You begin to look like Koji more and more." he muttered quietly.

"I heard that!"

It was night and the gang looked at the three moons. Sophia and Koichi stood somewhere further from the others, cause Sophia wanted to talk to Koichi.

"Koichi, I noticed you where blushing when I tried to save you earlier."

"Eh, I-I wasn't blushing." Koichi said nervous.

"Koichi, I know you're lying. Sorry to say it, but you're a terrible liar."

Koichi started blushing again, so did Sophia.

"You're blushing as well." Koichi said.

"I know, it's because…I like you Koichi."

"I like you too Sophia."

They sat down and watched the moons.

"Hey, I wonder, when did you start liking me?" Sophia asked.

"I think from the moment you fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Why aren't with the rest?" they heard someone ask.

They looked behind them and saw Tommy.

"It's nothing Tommy, I wanted to talk to Koichi, alone."

"Aren't you done yet? You guys were talking a whole time. We're going further already."

"Yeah, we're done. Let's go then." Koichi said.

So they got further on their way to the Forest Terminal, who knows how much further it is.

* * *

Yeah, no discription of Narimon I know, thing is, I don't know HOW to discribe her. If you wanna see her you need to check my DeviantArt.

Sophia and Koichi finally told what they feel for each other

Hope you liked it


	13. Better an Egg Than an Eggshell

Well, it took some time, but I've got another chapter done.

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon frontier or its characters. I only own Sophia and her Spirits.

* * *

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." Takuya said.

"My legs can believe it." JP. complained.

"For the first time, I agree with JP.." Sophia said.

"There's the sign, Forest Terminal." Takuya pointed out.

They went through wards it.

"But, shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, really." Zoë agreed.

They looked around, but there was no Trailmon to be seen, nowhere.

"Well, maybe they're on their way back right now." Takuya guessed.

"I wouldn't count on it." Sophia said. "I've noticed most of the Trailmon are scared of everything. I think they avoid this place because they think it's too scary."

"Great, that's gonna be more walking." Takuya complained.

"Who cares about a Trailmon there's a restaurant here!" JP. yelled happy.

The others looked over to where JP. was looking at. They were pretty hungry, so they decided to go over there and eat something. They were greeted by a Deramon.

"Welcome weary travelers."

"What do you have to eat?" Tommy asked.

"Ask instead what I don't have to eat. Step right up friends and don't worry about money, for you the first meal is free."

JP. ran immediately inside the restaurant, followed by the others.

"Now there's a man who knows what he likes, or doesn't care what he eats."

'Got that right.'

Deramon made them the meals.

"Dig on in."

"Hail to the chef."

The gang took a bit of their food, but almost immediately spat it out.

"We must respectfully decline your kind offer of food." Bokomon said.

"I can't feel my tongue anymore."

"Alright, alright, what's the big idea? I can't believe all of you are gonna turn down free food."

"That was food?" Zoë asked.

"I bet even the trash tastes better. What's your recipe? Boiled in sweat socks?" Sophia asked sarcastic.

"Yes indeed it is." Deramon said.

"Someone cover Tommy's ears now!" Sophia demanded. When Koichi covered Tommy's ears, Sophia continued. "What the f*ck! You idiot piece of sh*t! Trying to let us eat something like that! Close your f*cking restaurant and eat this f*cking piece of junk yourself!" Sophia pushed her bowl right in Deramon's face. "I'm leaving!"

The others were shocked by what she said, they never heard Sophia talk like that.

"Fine get out of here kids, you're bugging me. Go on and go to the Forest Terminal. They say no one's ever returned from there." Deramon tried to scare them.

"Yeah well, we just take our chances. I'd doubt the Forest Terminal be any worse than this food."

"Aw come on, I was just trying to be nice, that's all."

"Being nice has nothing to do with cooking, and rumors don't matter to us. We've already been told we have to go to the Forest Terminal."

"Are you guys coming or what?!" Sophia asked ,still angry, from outside the restaurant.

They didn't hesitate and quickly went outside. They stood in front of the sign for a while.

"Let's go." Koji said demanding.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Do you really think it's dangerous?" JP. asked.

"I don't know. We've come this far, we can't turn back." Tommy said.

"Hey! Don't leave me, I mean, wait up."

After some walking they arrived at an empty train station.

"This place is empty too!" Koji said.

"Yeah, and just a little bit creepy." Zoë said.

"Did you really expect something else?" Sophia asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys." Takuya said.

"For what? All we can see is fog." JP. complained.

"Well, there have to be some people here."

"But what if they're all…ghosts?"

"Ghosts don't live in the digiworld, only digimon who look like ghosts." Sophia said.

"I guess we have no other choice but to keep walking."

"This world sure loves his walking."

Suddenly a lot of screeching and loud noises were heard. The gang had to cover their ears in order not to get deaf.

"Stop that sound NOW!" Sophia yelled.

Her D-Tector glowed and the sounds dimmed.

"Well, that was weird." Sophia said.

"Not really. You are the Warrior of Sound after all, you should be able to control sound." Bokomon said.

'Annoying mister 'smarty pants'.'

Soon they came upon a road with was split in two.

"Great, now what?"

This time Tommy's D-Tector reacted. It showed a map, with said to take the path of the right. But that was a dead end. Now it was JP.'s time. His D-Tector shoved the tree aside so they can walk through. The fog got thinker and thicker till the gang couldn't see anything. Thanks to Zoë's D-Tector the fog disappeared. Now everyone could see a huge castle.

'Just like a fairytale, Rosalie would've loved this.'

Soon they were at the gate, too bad it was closed. Koji and Koichi's D-Tector opened the gate and Takuya's opened the castle's door, where they had a 'not so welcome' welcome reception.

"Get back Cherubimon scum!"

"Uh? Isn't that Wizardmon?"

"But he's a different color."

"And meaner."

"It's Sorcermon, champion level. He's specialized in ice magic and can even heal himself." Sophia said.

"We can beat him." Takuya said. "Just like we beat Gigasmon."

'That was mostly you.'

"Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons."

"Yeah!"

"So you're not allies with Cherubimon?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would we be allies with someone who wants to destroy the world?" Koichi asked.

"Look why don't you put that wand down, okay? We're all on the same side, isn't that obvious?"

"This is what comes from fighting too much. Everyone seems to be an enemy, I apologies friends. How did you find this place?"

"We got a message that told us all to come to the Forest Terminal. But there was no one there, and when we kept walking we ended up here at your doorstep."

"My solitude as driven common courtesy from me. I apologize. Like your friend said my name is Sorcermon. Please, come in. I have something important to show you."

He led them down a crystal-like hallway.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" Koji asked.

"To meet someone." Sorcermon answered simply.

"I bet it's a trap." Koji said.

"You think everything's a trap." Tommy said.

"Hey Koji, betting for 5 bucks he just wants our help?" Sophia asked.

"Deal." Koji replied.

"Caution is wise, my friend, but only within reason. This is no trap, this is a prophesy."

Sorcermon opened the wall, with apparently was a door, and led them in a big room. Like the hallway, it was all crystal-like with some crystal pillars.

"So where is he?" Koji asked.

"Up there."

Sorcermon pointed to a rock-like crystal thing on the ceiling. You could see a figure inside of it.

"Allow me to introduce our salvation, Seraphimon."

"Um, are we supposed to know who that is?" Zoë asked.

"Seraphimon was one of the three Celestial Digimon chosen to rule this world."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Takuya asked. "He's all frozen up."

"Perhaps not for long. There is a prophesy."

"_Let your light shine as one."_

Everybody looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"That was Lady Ophanimon! She's the one who told me to look over Seraphimon."

"Ophanimon? She must be the voice that told us to come here."

""It's all falling into place. I brought you here because the prophesy says that one day a group of wayward humans would free Seraphimon."

"Typical. Humans get to do everything. When is it my turn?" Bokomon asked annoyed.

"How 'bout next week?" Neemon asked.

"Be quiet."

The gang ignored their conversation and thought about what Ophanimon just said.

"So what did she mean?" Koji asked no one specific.

"Hey I bet it has something to do with our D-Tectors." Zoë exclaimed looking at her D-Tector.

Soon after she said that the D-Tectors glowed and a beam of light shot out of it.

"Hey guys focus them up there." Takuya said.

He pointed his beam at the crystal with Seraphimon inside. The others followed his lead. The crystal disappeared and Seraphimon flew down slowly.

"The prophesy." Sorcermon exclaimed in awe. "Welcome back, Lord Seraphimon."

"It's good to be back, my faithful servant. You've done well." Seraphimon took a slight pause. "Sorcermon, tell me, there's so little I remember."

"My lord, when your defeat seemed imminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety. She sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble had passed." he explained.

"Ophanimon, that's right! Has she been harmed, why isn't she here?!"

Apparently Seraphimon's memories came back. Sorcermon looked sad to the ground.

"Truth is often unpleasant, I'm afraid. No one knows where she is." he pointed to the children. "But these humans have been in contact with her, so all is not lost."

Seraphimon turned to the group.

"These humans? But there're only children."

"Yes! But there also Legendary Warriors. And if not for them, you'd still be stuck to the ceiling." Bokomon said.

"Legendary Warriors?! Impressive."

"Hey, listen, just what is going on here?! We've been led all over, getting our snot kicked out, and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah, someone owes us some answers!" Zoë said.

"And I think you're that someone, so tell us what's going on!" Koji continued.

"Uh…please?" Tommy asked nervous.

"Very well, brave ones I shall tell you. If you want answers, you will have them. The story begins long ago when Human Digimon and Beast Digimon warred against each other. Their battle laid waste on the Digital World, befouling what was once beautiful. But Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time he ruled in peace. But soon he was corrupted by his own power."

""My, this story sure sounds familiar." Bokomon cut in.

"Bokomon!"

"What?"

" The ten Legendary Warriors arose to free the oppressed and abused Digimon. They battled valiantly, soon they were joined by two other digimon, who became Legendary Warriors later on. After a fierce struggle, they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon!" He took a long pause. "After peace was restored to the Digital World, champions were chosen to protect that peace: Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and myself. But as before, our time of harmony was short-lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself, and so, attacked me. You know the rest of the story, thanks to Sorcermon. Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety here, where I have slumbered and regained my strength until I was awakened by you, Legendary Warriors!"

"Luckily you came just when we needed Seraphimon most. The Digital World is in a crisis as you can see." Sorcermon said.

He held out his wand and showed a hologram of the digital world.

"Man, the Digital World looks like Swiss cheese!" Takuya exclaimed.

"If it keeps up like this there won't be a digital world left." Koichi said.

"And the future looks even more bleak. You see, Cherubimon has sent his minions to destroy it." Sorcermon said.

"It is even more serious than I'd imagined. We must find Ophanimon at once!" Seraphimon demanded.

"Yes, my lord. Your combined might can truly defeat Cherubimon. And of course, you'll have my help. While you slept, it felt as though I had too, and I've only dreamt of fighting at your side against that evil creature."

"Dear, brave, Sorcermon. You are a true friend. Thank you. Your courage gives me strength."

"I am as you thought me."

"And I thank you for your courage. All would be lost were it not for you. But now I must ask that you do one more favor for me. Before the fighting begins, go back to your own world."

The Warriors were confused to hear that, but Seraphimon ignored it.

"Your task is done and it's too dangerous for you to stay."

"But we're Legendary Warriors." Takuya argued.

"Yeah we can't just walk away now." Zoë agreed.

Suddenly the wall broke apart. Grumblemon and his gang barged in.

"Oh good, all brat brigade here!" he said.

"And we're ready to fight!" Takuya exclaimed.

"You'd better be, cause me introduce other digimon who defeat you. Ranamon."

"Charmed, I'm sure." the digimon to his right, Ranamon, said.

"Arbormon."

"You're in for it now, right." the brown digimon to his left, Arbormon, said.

"And lastly, Mercurymon."

"So these be the whelps who has given me so much trouble? Pathetic!" the mirror head digimon, Mercurymon, said.

The evil Warriors kept going with their taunt till Seraphimon (finally) broke in. Everyone grabbed their D-Tectors and Spirit Evolved.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

Everyone got into fighting position.

"The Legendary Warriors have returned."

"If that big doofus hadn't stolen my Spirit I'd show him a thing or two." Zoë said stepping back.

"Yeah, well did and now I show you thing or three."

"You sure you don't wanna get warmed up first?"

"**PYRO PUNCH"**

Unfortunately the evil Warriors dodged aimed his **howling laser** at Ranamon, but she jumped up and dodged again. Beetlemon used **thunder fist** on Arbormon, who also dodged. **Crystal freeze** on Grumblemon, also dodged. **Launching microphones** on Mercurymon, and again dodged.

"**DRAINING RAIN"**

Ranamon's attack drained the energy of the good Warriors and send them falling to the ground.

"**ROUNDHOUSE PUNT"**

Arbormon kicked Lobomon and Beetlemon. Agunimon got send into the wall. All Warriors lay defeated on the ground.

"Go get your Beast Spirit, rock head, fetch." Ranamon said playful.

"Be careful or you get smashed next, Ranamon ."

"Grumblemon, no! you cannot do this." Sorcermon exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon."

"You shall not lead us down the path of ruin. I've waited a life time to see peace restore to the Digital World, and you're not going to stop it from returning!"

"**CRYSTAL BARRAGE"**

"**DARK REFLECTION"**

The attack was send back and destroyed Sorcermon's wand. Seraphimon caught him before he hit the floor. Mercurymon tried to attack again, but Seraphimon flew out of the way and landed in front of the Warriors.

"**STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS"**

The attack send Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon flying and crashing into the ceiling. Then he turned to the Warriors and asked again to leave the Digital World.

"There's no way we'll leave!" Kumamon exclaimed.

"Yeah, even if we wanted to, we don't know how." Beetlemon said.

"We can help restore peace. Maybe we look weak to you, but with all of our strength combined we can defeat those rats." Soundmon said. "We want to defeat evil just as much as you do."

"I can't keep you all save, you must go!"

"Are you kidding? You can't fight all those guys by yourself! I mean, come on, you just woke up."

"You need us!"

"You don't need to keep us save, we can do it ourselves!"

'_Why won't they leave already?! They're just children, they're not up to this.'_

'I can read minds?! Nice!'

"Please, Lord Seraphimon. We can help you." Soundmon almost pleaded.

'_These really are some brave children. But still, they have to go.'_

The evil Warriors attacked again.

"**STRIKE…"**

Suddenly Mercurymon appeared in front of Seraphimon. Unfortunately Seraphimon was too late to stop his attack.

"…**OF THE SEVEN STARS"**

"**DARK REFLECTION"**

It was such a powerful attack that Seraphimon immediately showed his data. Mercurymon scanned his, and turned his into a digi-egg.

'Seraphimon.'

"Seraphimon turned into a digi-egg."

"No, it can't be. The hope of the Digital World is gone."

"No it's not!"

Zoë grabbed the egg and ran through wards the group.

"Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcermon?"

"Yes, we must protect that egg in all costs. If we can get the egg to Ophanimon, she may be able to revive Seraphimon."

There was more taunting from both sides, till a bright light blinded the evil Warriors. The gang de-digivolved and followed Sorcermon through a hallway. He pushed a button at the end of the hallway and opened a door to a 'get away' Trailmon. Everyone stepped in, and turned to Sorcermon telling him to come.

"I'm not coming. The egg is all that matters not, I must insure its safety. Now go there isn't much time!"

"You don't stand a chance!"

"Take care of Seraphimon, he's our last hope."

The door closed and Trailmon left.

"No we won't leave you!" Tommy yelled. After a long pause he screamed again. "Sorcermon!"

"Tommy that isn't helping anyone." Zoë said. "I can't believe this is all what's left of Seraphimon. I'm never gonna let this go."

"Don't worry Zoë, digimon always get to be reborn." Sophia said.

"That is true, but as long as those evil Warriors have his Data, the egg won't hatch anytime soon." Bokomon said.

"You're not helping, Bokomon." Sophia whispered him angry.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Well, sometimes the truth isn't what we wanna hear!"

"Guys, knock it out!" Takuya demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed."

"That egg may be the most important thing in the Digital World right now. It's its last hope. So all of Cherubimon's forces are going to be gunning for it, but no matter what happens we've gotta protect it. We can't let Sorcermon's sacrifice be in vain. I hate to say this, but it's up to us now guys."

Suddenly Sophia felt something in her pocket, she took it out. It was the note block she got from Palmon.

'O no.'

She quickly read it again.

'_A friend of yours has landed here, but that friend is partly your foe. You need to help that friend be your friend again. That friend is looking for you, when you get to Seraphimon's castle the friend will come. Your foe's will make a friend your foe. At the castle you must wait, or my fortune will surely become true.'_

'O no. My foes, those were the evil Warriors. They will turn my friend against us. I should've waited. I'm gonna hate myself.'

* * *

Yep, and if she finds out WHO that friend is, she's _really_ gonna hate herself.

Hope you liked it, till next time.


	14. No Whamon

I know, I haven't updated this in...about a month, but school is taking all my free time! Only homework, homework and guess what... HOMEWORK!

I also kinda had enhough of the whole two name thingy, so I rewrote it some time ago...now it's just Sophia Nedena, nothing more

Anyways, I wrote some while I had class, so I FINALLY managed to complete a chapter. Enjoy.

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything beside Sophia, Rosalie and their Spirits

* * *

'Right turn, left turn, another right, another left. I'm gonna be sick if we don't get out of here!'

"Hey bud, can you possibly go any faster?!" Koji asked sarcastic.

"No problem, just hang on to your bandana." the Trailmon answered.

"KOJI!"

"What?" he was cut off by some other turns. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Some digimon don't know sarcasm!" Sophia yelled.

"Zoë is everyone okay back there?" Takuya asked.

"We've all been better." she answered.

Then they came at a two cleavage.

"One way is fun, the other way we're done." Trailmon said.

"Oh man there's two of them." Koji said.

"What?!" Takuya asked in a panicking tone.

"How do you tell which is the right way?"

"I don't know. The direction of the Trails is up to the rails." Trailmon said.

"Do you have to rime with everything you say?!" Sophia asked annoyed.

He didn't listen or hear her. The tracks went to the right side, and so did Trailmon.

"Well, at least it's a little bit smoother in here." Takuya said.

In the cabin (sort of cabin) Zoë was still clutching the egg. Bokomon stepped forward, in front of Zoë.

"May I have a word?" he asked. "I want you to give me Seraphimon's egg. I'll take care of it now."

He didn't wait for an answer and grabbed the egg out of Zoë's grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs."

"Special needs, like what?"

"It must be protected and nurtured by someone with life experience."

"Have you been a mommy before?"

"You sure look like one."

"Hands off bub! We must wash out hands before touching the egg. Honestly what were you thinking? You might get germs on him. Don't worry baby, mama will keep you save from them."

"Is it just me or is Bokomon pretty creepy as mother?" Sophia asked no one specific.

Bokomon glared at Sophia, who just stuck her tongue out to him. Those two aren't gonna be good friends.

"Hold on guys, it's getting rough again!" Takuya warned.

"Mama's got you. Mama's got you. Mama's got you."

Bokomon looked outside and screamed. The Trailmon got loose from the rails and flew in the air.

"This is definitely not good for the baby!" he yelled stressed out.

Then Trailmon landed of the rails again, and Bokomon sighed awkward and stressed. After a while Trailmon stopped and the gang stepped off.

"End of the line and all is fine."

Then he left while the others waved him goodbye.

"That's pretty scary, he's gonna go backwards all the way home." Tommy said.

"Yeah, and with that broken rails…I don't wanna know what's gonna happen." Sophia said.

The gang began to run through the tunnel. They were afraid that the evil Warriors would catch up with them.

"Hey everybody, there's an opening up ahead." Takuya said.

"Let's just hope it gets us outside." Koji said.

Too bad, it didn't take them outside. It took them to an underground cavern.

"Where's the exit?"

"Must be one somewhere."

The boys slit down with Tommy and Sophia following them.

"Hey wait for me. If Grumblemon finds us down here, we'll be in big trouble." Tommy said.

"I think we all know that Tommy. That's why we have to find an exit." Sophia said.

She and Tommy split up and searched for the exit. Sophia saw a small cave and went inside.

"No exit here."

The her D-Tector began to beep and flash.

"What's this?"

A blue symbol appeared on her screen, the symbol of the new Warrior. Sophia quickly grabbed her note block and pencil and drew the symbol.

"_He…o? H…lo, So…ia is… you?"_

"Hello, who is this? Are you the new Warrior?'

"_Sophia…, cap…ed by Ch…bim…. My Spi…s …re st…n,… a… the o…ers_ _…ust …elp me."_

"I can't understand you. You need help?"

"_Yes,… n…d …elp."_

"Where are you?"

But before she got an answer, the signal dropped and symbol faded away.

"No, no give me the signal back!" she yelled mad.

But she didn't get the signal back, only static. She put her D-Tector back into her pocket and went outside the cave, where she found Koichi standing in front of it.

"Who were you yelling to?" he asked.

"_-sigh-_ I just got a call on my D-Tector, it was one of the Warriors. She said she needed our help, but the signal was so bad I didn't hear much."

"How do you know it wasn't one of the evil Warriors?"

"I think…it was a friend of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember back at the fortune telling place."

Koichi nodded.

"A Palmon called me over and told me this."

Sophia grabbed her note block and let Koichi read the fortune telling. She saw Koichi's eyes widen before he looked at her.

"If this is true we have to help her. Do you know where she is?"

"No, the signal dropped before she could tell me. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly a blast of water hit JP. and Tommy

"Tommy!" Zoë, Koji, Takuya, Koichi and Sophia yelled.

"Hey how come nobody yelled out my name?"

Then he screamed when he saw the water burst straight up.

"Mama mia!"

"Definitely…"

"…not good."

Then Whamon appeared out of the water, screaming and yelling he can't stand it anymore.

"We gotta stop him!" Koji yelled.

"Um...alright, I'm ready to go when you are!" Takuya said a bit hesitating.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

Agunimon and Lobomon jumped on Whamon's back.

"Alright big guy, just calm down." Lobomon said.

"Yeah, what is the matter with you?" Agunimon asked.

"Leave me alone!" Whamon yelled.

Sophia got an idea to calm him down, she grabbed her D-Tector and prepared to Spirit Evolve.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

She flew close to Whamon and played some calming music from her speakers.

"Calm down Whamon, it's gonna be okay." she said.

Whamon slowly began to calm down. Agunimon and Lobomon jumped off and Soundmon stopped the music.

"You seem to be feeling a little bit better now, Whamon." Zoë said. "Can you tell us why you were so upset?"

"Ooh, I hate this place. I just want to go home, the ocean. Until very recently I was swimming, happy and free under the sea not a care in the world. Then one day I saw this delicious looking glowing plant, I couldn't help myself I decided to take a little nibble. Oh they were good. Next thing I knew I was stuck in this place with no way out."

Whamon began to cry his eyes out again.

"Here we go again." Agunimon moaned annoyed.

"You don't have to be such a big cry baby." Lobomon said more annoyed than Agunimon.

"He's sure losing a lot of water, is that normal?" Neemon asked Bokomon

"No idea." Bokomon answered.

"This is embarrassing, does he really think all that blubbering is gonna help him." JP. complained before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hey, are you ok JP.?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away."

"And...and…and … and…and it's all my fault that you guys got hurt, I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven alright?!" JP. snapped.

"Well, at least you have some company now. We're stuck here too, maybe with your help we can figure out a way to escape." Zoë said.

"Huh? Okay!" Whamon said after he immediately stopped crying.

Then he screamed in pain while the water disappeared. Whamon lay on the ground of the hole. Out of the hole Grumblemon burst out of the ground.

"Grumblemon!" everyone yelled in unison.

Grumblemon just looked at them grinning.

"No more hide now. Me find you. Me so glad we see each other again, only this time me steal your Spirits good."

"You're an annoying little gnome, you know that?" Lobomon asked sarcastic.

"Yeah what he said, oh and by the way, you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again! We're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon."

"Na na na na ne ne Grumblemon, you will be."

Grumblemon took his bottle and sprinkled the powder everywhere in the cave.

"Lookie look."

The powder disappeared when it touched the roof and floor of the cave, and red circles appeared on those places.

"You may taken Gigasmon Spirit, but me have other powers! You no can beat me, earth spirits be mine! Me first to find you, so Mercurymon and others no will have you now! It too late for them! Meet my new friends."

Grumblemon laughed as the last Golemon appeared underneath him.

"Get them!" he commanded from on top of Golemon's shoulder.

Agunimon, Lobomon and Soundmon jumped into action.

"**PYRO TORNADO"**

Agunimon kicked the four Golemon surrounding him and they exploded thenext second after the kick.

"**LOBO KENDO"**

Lobomon swung his kendo stick and destroyed 5 or 6 Golemon.

"**SOUND BOOM"**

Soundmon made with her attack some kind of shield around herself destroying 6 Golemon in the progress.

"Excuse me gentleman, we could use some assistants over here." Bokomon said.

"Be right there."

"We're on the way."

"Coming!"

But before Agunimon and Lobomon could run, two hands shot out of nowhere and grabbed them by their throats. Soundmon turned from where she was flying to. She looked between the boys being held by the throat to the kids who were being trapped by Golemon.

"What you do now? Two sides need help, but only one you can save." Grumblemon said teasing.

'Oh no oh no oh no!'

Soundmon was getting stressed.

"Sophia, help the others, we'll be fine." Agunimon said.

She looked over at him about to help them, but she changed her mind and went the opposite way. When she was close to the Golemon, a giant hammer slammed her in the back. She fell onto the ground and de-digivolved.

"Sophia!" the others yelled worried.

JP. walked forward.

"JP. what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I'm going in. You watch out for Zoë." JP. said.

"He's lost it." Zoë exclaimed.

"Yeah, he can't stop them." Tommy agreed.

"Hehehehe! That it biggy boy, Spirit Evolve. Fight me, or is you too weak?"

"He's just egging you on, get out of there!"

"I'm not gonna let him win. I won't stand here and let Grumblemon hurt my friends." JP. said.

"I'm with ya." Tommy said stepping forward.

"Me too." Koichi said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON"**

"Go Golemon!"

"You ready to rock these blockheads?!" Beetlemon asked Kumamon.

"Yep, let's roll." he simply replied.

"**THUNDER FIST"**

Beetlemon's attack destroyed another 4 Golemon.

"**CRYSTAL FREEZE"**

Kumamon froze 3 Golemon, who broke apart eventually. Lowemon ran over to Sophia and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Sophia answered.

"AAHHRGG!"

Sophia looked up from her position and saw JP. lying on the ground.

'Did he try to fight in his condition?! He's stupid!'

Sophia stood up and grabbed her D-Tector.

"I think it's time for Soundmon." she said to herself.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"Koichi, I'll help Takuya and Koji, you help the others alright?"

Lowemon nodded and ran over to JP., Zoë and Kumamon. Soundmon flew through wards Agunimon and Lobomon.

"Arbormon, take care them, while me get Spirit."

"I'm on it Grumblemon, but first I've gotta change…into something more comfortable."

"**ARBORMON SLIDE EVOLUTION…PEDALDRAMON"**

Agunimon and Lobomon gasped at the sight of the giant digimon.

"Much better."

"**SEISMIC SLEDGE"**

Grumblemon aimed his attack on JP.. When he almost hit JP., something hit him in the back. Whamon had fired off a blast of water and Grumblemon was stuck in the wall with his big nose.

"No way!" Kumamon shouted surprised.

"Wha…mon. I can't believe it! A Beast Spirit." JP. said surprised.

Grumblemon pulled his nose out of the cave wall and looked at the Spirit.

"No fair, that Spirit mine!" he yelled.

"Ooohh, so that's what it was. It did taste a little gamey for a plant." Whamon said.

JP. just sat there, looking at the Spirit. The eyes of it began to glow, and so did JP.'s…kind of. Grumblemon pulled himself off the wall and jumped through wards the Spirit.

"You can't have Spirit, is mine, mine mine miiiiiine!"

JP. snapped out of his trance, pulled out his D-Tector and pointed it to the Spirit.

"Not today! It's my turn to play." he said.

The Spirit went to JP.'s D-Tector and Grumblemon fell with his face in the ground.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…METALKABUTERIMON"**

"Oh my, it's the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder." Bokomon exclaimed.

"Molto bene. JP. turned into him?" Zoë asked in awe.

JP. lost control over his Beast Spirit and started shooting his **bolo thunder** at the ceiling. Zoë, Kumamon, Lowemon, Bokomon and Neemon ran away from him.

"He's completely out of control, head for cover!" Lobomon demanded.

"Right behind ya." Agunimon said.

"I'm out of here." Soundmon said.

The 3 jumped out of the way before the boulders could hit them. MetalKabuterimon pointed his arms through wards Grumblemon, who stepped backwards.

"Easy now, friend." he said scared…kinda.

"You're no friend of mine Grumblemon! You don't even understand the meaning of friendship!" MetalKabuterimon said, who just gained control.

"**ELECTRON CANON"**

His attack went straight for Grumblemon and the last Golemon. Golemon was immediately destroyed and Grumblemon had his fractal code around him.

"**METALKABUTERIMON SLIDE EVOTUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"It's back to the end for you pal."

"**FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

Grumblemon's Spirit went to JP.'s D-Tector and only left an egg and Zoë's Spirit behind. Zoë's Spirit went to her D-Tector.

"Hey welcome back." Zoë exclaimed happily.

JP. de-digivolved and fell on the ground. Zoë ran through wards him in worry and knelt down beside him.

"JP. are you okay?"

"Got your Spirit back. At least I got something that makes you happy."

"That's so sweet. Thank you JP., I really mean it."

"Happy day!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"RUN!" Takuya yelled from far away.

The others looked confused at Takuya, Koji and Sophia running through wards them.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

When those 3 reached the others, water fell from the roof right on them. Then for a few seconds everything went black.

"Did we die?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so." Zoë guessed unsure herself.

"It smells like something did." JP. complained.

Then something opened and showed the ocean.

"Whoa!"

"It's the ocean." Tommy said.

"It's Whamon!"

"I don't know how you saved us, but thank you." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, and welcome home Whamon."

""Oh, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everybody we should be reaching the island shortly."

"Ehh, Island?" Takuya asked.

Sophia remembered something important and went to Bokomon.

"Bokomon, you know all Warriors right?"

"Yes, indeed I do."

"With Warriors has this symbol?"

Sophia showed the note block with the 花 looking symbol.

"That is the sigh of the Warrior of Plant. She has incredible power to let plants grow. She's very kind, but can also fight very well."

Everybody listened closely to what Bokomon had said.

"Thanks Bokomon."

Sophia went to the water and looked at where the island was supposed to be.

"I'm going to look for that island from above." Sophia said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

She flew out of Whamon's mouth and could just see an island. Inside of Whamon, Koichi's D-Tector began to beep. He picked it up, the D-Tector showed a symbol of the Legendary Warrior of Plant.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"_Hi, I'm Rosalie…I'm one of the Warriors."_

"The Warrior of Plant where Bokomon told us about?"

"_Yeah, well, I was. My Spirits are stolen by Cherubimon. Is Sophia nearby?"_

"Not now, but she's worried about you. Where are you?"

"_Tell Sophia I'm at a village with Burgermon, she knows where that is."_

"How would she know that?"

"_Trust me, she knows."_

"Alright I'll tell her."

Then the signal dropped and Koichi looked at Sophia, who was still flying in the air.

'She knows where that is? Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something?'

* * *

So, now everyone knows who the Warrior in danger was...if you didn't know already.

Want to know what's gonna happen next? I do...wait I already know. Keep watching. Bye


	15. Beastie Girl

Worked one weekend fast and got another chapter done, YES! Now I can hopefully stop writing this under class, 'cause it's no good for my grades -,-"

**disclaimer:** Do I still have to say it? Fine, I only own Sophia and her spirits

* * *

The gang had just arrived on the island and was waving Whamon goodbye. Whamon spurted water out of his blow hole and then dove under water.

"'So…there he goes." Koji said.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Takuya said sarcastic.

"Don't be such boys." Zoë exclaimed joyful.

"My dear Zoë, what has gotten into you?" Bokomon asked.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling great on such a wonderful day. Especially a girl who has her Spirit back."

"And let us not forget who has a Beast Spirit now."

"Let's hear it for JP., the princely Beast of Thunder."

"And Zoë, princess of the summer breeze."

"And Takuya, king of 'I'm gonna be sick'."

The gang went on further.

"You know, I can't help but notice that it's summer and we're on a beach." JP. said.

"I noticed that." Zoë said.

"Yeah, you know what that means."

"Summer vacation!"

"The waves."

"Shell hunting."

"Lots of sunshine!"

"Yeah! Put it all together and what da ya got? The beach, babe."

Sophia couldn't really enjoy it. She was thinking about what Koichi told her a while ago.

_~Flashback~_

"_Sophia."_

_Sophia looked at Koichi._

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_I got a call for you on my D-Tector. It was your friend."_

"_Really? Who was it? Where is she? Is she alright?"_

"_It was someone called Rosalie. She said she was at a village full of Burgermon. And she sounded alright to me."_

_Sophia's eyes widened when she heard that name._

"_Are you freaking telling me my little sister is in the digital world?!"_

_~End flashback~_

"Sophia."

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Koichi called her name. He was looking a bit worried.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

Sophia nodded sadly. How could she not think about her? She didn't even know if she had Spirit protection, 'cause Koichi wouldn't answer her question.

"Hey, how long are you two gonna stand there? Come on!" Takuya yelled while running to the beach house.

The others followed him and soon they stood in front of the beach house. Then 4 Toucanmon came running out of it and greeted the group. After some weird chit-chat the gang went inside while the Toucanmon prepared the food and set everything on the table.

"Ladies and gentleman, your lunch is served."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?!"

_~A few minutes later~_

The gang had just finished eating.

"It was wonderful."

"Don't mention it, it was our pleasure."

"My tummy feels like a melon." Takuya said rubbing his tummy.

"Tommy did you get enough?" Zoë asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Ooh, enough…and more!" JP. said.

"Well, I guess it's time to split." Takuya said.

The Toucanmon reacted confused and shocked about them wanting to leave.

"We've imposed on you enough already." Zoë said.

"Go ahead impose."

"Please we're begging you here, impose already."

"Thanks but, we're stuffed as ticks."

"But you're growing kids and it won't be long before you're hungry again. What kind of folks would we be if we let you leave without supper?"

"Supper? Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours. I might never eat again."

"You say that now, but after being in the sun… I'm sure you will agree with me, and might I suggest you take advantage of our super value summer special."

One of the Toucanmon pulled a rope and opened a curtain, revealing swimsuits and other things _(I don't know what all those things are called and Google Translation doesn't help me)_. The gang went to their changing rooms, but Sophia grabbed Koichi by his arm and pulled him through wards the woods.

"Don't you think it's strange they want us to stay so badly?" Sophia asked him.

"Yeah, actually it is."

"I really don't trust them. Maybe they aren't on our side, keep an eye on your D-Tector, just in case."

"I'll tell the others as well."

"Koichi, Sophia, what are you two doing?" Koji asked from the changing room.

They quickly went out of the woods.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Sophia said as she ran to the girls side.

She went inside and Zoë looked at her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was just having a small talk with Koichi, that's all." Sophia gave a quick explanation.

Zoë chuckled.

"You know, I noticed the two of you are getting quite close to each other. Do you like him?"

"N-no, we're just friends." Sophia said blushing.

"Then why are your cheeks all red?"

"Eh?… Fine I'm out of excuses anyways."

"I knew it, you're in love with Koichi!" Zoë exclaimed so loud that the boys could probably hear her.

"Say it louder, and I'll shut you up for good. Not everybody has to know."

"Sorry, let's just pick a swimsuit and go outside."

Zoë had some problem with picking one. She picked it, thought about it and then threw it behind her on the ground. Sophia's a simple girl and just picked the first swimsuit she liked, a violet one.

"What do you think?" Sophia asked.

"That looks perfect on you." Zoë said.

Sophia quickly put it on and went outside.

'How long is it gonna take for one girl to pick a swimsuit?'

Then she saw Koichi standing next to the beach house. She ran over to him.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"They don't believe it. They think the Toucanmon don't have visitors much and don't want to let us leave because of that." Koichi explained.

"Well, it's their own risk, let's go." Sophia said.

They both went to the ocean and got some comments on coming together.

"Hey Koichi, since when is Sophia your girlfriend?" Takuya asked.

Sophia glared at him and decided to pull a prank on him. She dove under water just underneath him…and pulled his swimwear down. Then she went to the surface and laughed at him.

"You call that a joke?" he asked.

"No, I call that 'getting you back part 1'."

Then she poured water in Takuya's face and pushed him down under water. When Takuya got his head above water he gasped for air.

"Was that all?" he asked.

"Why, you wanna have more?"

Takuya gulped and swam away from her. Sophia smiled triumphantly and went to the coast. Suddenly a scream from Zoë was heard and everyone turned their attention to her. They ran to the beach house, to the girls changing room. Takuya and JP. were stupid and went inside.

"Zoë what's wrong?!"

"Are you okay?"

Then Zoë screamed again. She threw stuff at the boys while yelling 'get out, get out, get out!'. After Zoë got dressed she went outside and apologized to Takuya and JP..

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Koji asked.

"Because someone's a peeping tom." Zoë answered.

"You're kidding!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Let me at the creep, how dare he!" JP. exclaimed angrily.

The others looked at him, his major crush on Zoë makes him suspicious.

"What are you all looking at me for?"

"You must admit, it looks suspicious, after all you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon said with Neemon nodding agreeing.

"He makes a good point, JP., why don't you just admit it?" Takuya asked.

"Because I just didn't do it, that's why!" JP. exclaimed angrily.

"Come on guys, it couldn't have been JP., he was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" Tommy pointed out.

"I forgot." Takuya, JP. and the rookies said.

"We all had the same alibi." Koji said.

"Then by the process of elimination it was no one?" Bokomon asked.

"Are you calling Zoe a liar?" JP. asked angrily. _(Man he sure can be angry much)_

"No of course not, JP., it's obvious we're not alone here." Takuya said.

"Of course we're not alone here, Einstein. Did you forget the Toucanmon?" Koji asked.

The gang searched the beach house, but they couldn't find the Toucanmon. Sophia went over to the southern bell and saw what was on it…or rather who.

"Guys…you might wanna see this."

The others went over to where she was standing and looked at what she found.

"That's Ranamon…" Takuya said.

"Oh no!"

Koji ran back to the changing room and searched his basket.

"The bird boys tricked us!"

The others also searched their baskets.

"Oh man, my D-Tector's gone." JP. said as he searched his basket.

"Oh man, mine's gone too. This is awful." Takuya said when he dumped his clothes on the floor.

"This goes well beyond awful young man, how could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that?" Bokomon asked.

"Stop it, they fooled all of us." Koji said.

"That's right!" Takuya and JP. said before taking off their swimsuits.

Then they remembered Zoë and Sophia were still in the room and threw stuff at them to get them out. Zoë and Sophia quickly checked on their own stuff.

"I've still got it, how about you?" Zoë asked.

"Still here." Sophia answered.

"You'd better change, we have to catch them."

"Right!"

Sophia dressed quickly and them they went outside. The boys were already waiting for them. Sophia went to Koichi.

"Do you still have your D-Tector?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you?" Koichi answered.

"Z and I still have 'em."

"Okay guys, let's go after those thieves!" Takuya said running ahead.

They kept on running till they found Toucanmon's footprints. They followed the footprints and soon they hear the Toucanmon screaming something.

"Oh, Ranamon the ravishing!"

"All right, hold it right there, you thieves. Just what do you mean by Ranamon the ravishing? Huh?" Takuya asked them.

"Give our D-Tectors back to us, right now!" Koji demanded.

"No way, no how. These little babies are our ticket to a date with Ranamon." one Toucanmon said showing the D-Tector he held.

"Even a drunk Gekomon has more change of even a wink of her then all of you combined." Sophia said.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional, now give them back!" JP. said.

"You can't make us, now scram!" one Toucanmon said.

"Um, maybe we should scram." another suggested.

"…Scramming!" they all said running away.

"Wait, come back here!" Tommy yelled.

"This is so dumb!" Takuya said as they ran after the Toucanmon.

Suddenly some water burst up from the ocean.

"That doesn't look good."

Then they saw Ranamon surrounded by pillars of water.

"Oh dear, it's Ranamon!" Bokomon shouted.

"Hi, y'all." Ranamon said waving to the gang.

"She's the warrior of water, and very evil." Bokomon read from his book.

"Well, of course she is." Takuya replied.

"Did you forget we already had a fight with her?" Sophia asked Bokomon.

"She sure has lousy timing." Koji said.

"What a pleasant surprise, I have so looked forward to seeing y'all again. I'd hoped to have my beast spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything. Just be good little children and hand over your spirits. I'd love to stay and chat, but frankly you'd bore me to tears. Now, how's that sound?"

"Sounds stupid to me." Zoë told Ranamon.

"Agreed." Sophia said.

"But we don't have our D-Tectors." Koji said.

"I'll handle her." Zoë told him.

"Zoë." JP. tried to argue with her.

"Don't worry, J.P., I'll take care of her in no time."

"Goody, goody this is going to be a treat."

The water pillars turned into cyclones and send water and wind everywhere.

"This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water her powers exponentially enhance." Bokomon read from his book.

"In normal English… Near water her power increases." Sophia said.

"I just said that didn't I?" Bokomon said annoyed.

"Water woman sure has a nasty temper." Zoë said.

"Zoë, you can't!" JP. said.

"Look, I haven't been able to spirit evolve, I need to make up for lost time."

"I've never felt this helpless before." JP. said to himself.

"Just leave it to me."

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"**

"Sugar, do you really think that you can take me on alone?" Ranamon asked.

"That's a silly question, of course I do, sugar." Kazemon mocked.

"So now you're gonna mock me?"

""I wouldn't dream of it, I'd rather fight!"

Kazemon flew forward to punch, but got stopped by a water pillar. She flew away, but the water followed her. It split in two and followed her till the cliff, where they splashed apart against. As the fight went on, Sophia though of something.

"The Toucanmon!" she screamed.

Everyone looked around and noticed they got the slip.

"You guys stay here, Koichi and I will go after them."

The two of them followed the footprints. Soon they found the Toucanmon walking away dropping all the Ranamon fan club things they had.

"Weird, why would they do that?" Koichi asked.

"Don't know, but no time to think about that. Let's follow them!"

"Right!"

They continued to run after the Toucanmon, but they lost them, again. They looked around for, but there was no trace of them. Suddenly they heard something in the woods and went over to it.

"I wonder what that sound was." Sophia said.

As if an answer to her question the sound what heard again, and this time, a little green monkey digimon appeared out of a tree. It smelled them, when it smelled Koichi it started pulling him through wards something. A big opening in the woods with the symbol of Darkness in the middle of it.

"Wow, that's kinda cool." Sophia said.

"You Warrior of Darkness, you Spirit here." the monkey digimon said.

"My Spirit is here?" Koichi asked not believing it.

The digimon nodded.

"Do you know how to find it, Monmon?" Sophia asked the digimon.

The digimon 'Monmon' dragged Koichi to the symbol of Darkness and let him stand in the middle of it. The symbol began to glow bright and the Beast Spirit shot out of the ground. Koichi pointed his D-Tector at it and suck it in.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…JAGERLOWEMON"**

Sophia hid behind a tree, just in case he'd lost control.

"Koichi?" she carefully said.

"Don't worry, I've got control over my Beast Spirit." he said as if reading Sophia's mind.

"That's good news. Let's go find the Toucanmon now."

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

Soundmon flew high in the air and saw the Toucanmon on a cliff.

"Found 'em, follow me." she told Jagerlowemon.

She flew ahead with the lion following her. Soon they reached the cliff with the Toucanmon.

"So what should we do with these?" one of the Toucanmon asked.

"I have an idea, give 'em to us!"

The Toucanmon turned around startled.

"How did you find us?!" they asked.

"I can fly and saw you sitting here, dumbass." Soundmon answered.

"So are you gonna give them back?!" Jagerlowemon asked.

"No way, we sell these things, come on guys!"

They grabbed the D-Tectors and flew away.

"No!"

Soundmon flew after them, but got hit by a twisting thing and fell on the ground turning back to Sophia.

"Are you okay?" Jagerlowemon asked.

"I'm fine, but we lost them again." Sophia said sad.

* * *

Yeay, Koichi has his Beast Spirit! :D I was out of ideas how to let him get his Beast Spirit, so I made it quite simple.

I know, I put some of episode 16 in it, but I just noticed after I wrote it...

Will they get the D-Tectors back? Well, if you know the series, you know the answer...bye guys.


	16. The Swiss Family Digimon

Give me one weekend, and I have another chapter done. Not bad, huh?

*yawn* Anyways, it's 3:44 over here, so I'm gonna make it quick.

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or it's characters, how many time do I have to say it? I only own Sophia and her Spirits.

* * *

The digi-gang was looking for the Toucanmon. From ground, from trees, in the grass, on the beach, in a water ton…Bokomon's pants, all with no luck. They took a break at the beach house. JP. sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll bet you find your D-Tector real soon." Zoë said to him patting him on the shoulder once.

"Huh? What were you saying, Z?"

"JP., weren't you thinking about your D-Tector?"

"Oh, uh, well, I was wondering if you'd be like that." JP. 'explained'.

"Huh? Be like what?" Zoë asked.

"Like Calmaramon."

"Huh, Calmaramon? Where?" Takuya asked hastily as he sat up.

"I was just wondering if you'd be scary like that, you know, when you got your beast spirit and all that."

The boys all thought about it, before Zoë got angry and interrupted their thoughts.

"Stop that! I can't believe you guys would think something like that! I'm nothing like her." Zoë yelled angrily.

"Of course…" Neemon said.

"Hey! Say that like you mean it!" Zoë yelled before snapping his pants.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, just that beast spirits are hard to control." Takuya said.

"Yes, remember what happened with Takuya?" Bokomon asked.

"I'll always be a cool and beautiful girl digimon, that I know." Zoe said full of confidence.

"But, how?" Tommy asked.

"Because I'm a girl, and girls know how to handle power, when they need to." Zoe said.

"Guys!" a voice from far away called out to them.

The group looked at where it came from and saw Sophia on the back of a black lion digimon. They stopped close by and when Sophia stepped off, the lion turned back to Koichi.

"Wow, Koichi when did you find your Beast Spirit?" Tommy asked.

"We found it a few minutes ago." Koichi said.

"Didn't you have trouble controlling it?" Takuya asked.

"No, not at all." Koichi said.

"Guys, bad news." Sophia said before any more questions could be asked. "The Toucanmon…"

"Hey!" Takuya interrupted her, looking up. "It's the Toucanmon!"

Now the others looked as well. The Toucanmon were flying away!

"Where are they going?" Tommy asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The Toucanmon left and they plan to sell your D-Tectors." Sophia said.

"WHAT?!"

"Guys look." Tommy said. "They're landing over there."

"Right! Don't let them get away, we can swim over!" Takuya said as he ran to the water.

"I'll race you there." Zoë said.

"Tommy, you guys wait here." Takuya said before falling into the water.

"Takuya?" Zoë asked.

Soon Takuya came with his head out of the water and looked down at his feet. Suddenly a Gomamon came up from the water.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya asked.

"That's Gomamon." the Gomamon answered.

"Well, whoever you are, let go of my foot, okay?" Takuya said kicking his foot loose.

"Sorry, but we had to stop you guys." Gomamon said.

Then a lot more Gomamon came out of the water all saying 'hi'.

"Yeah, hi. What are these things anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Gomamon are cute and curious, but if you get them mad, they won't hesitate to attack. But, then again, what does around here?" Bokomon explained.

"How cute!" Zoë exclaimed hugging one.

"Yeah, girls are tough." JP. said sarcastic.

"Care to find out how tough girls can be?" Sophia asked.

JP. glanced at Sophia, but then quickly took a few steps away from her.

"Why did you stop them anyways?" Koji asked.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." Gomamon explained.

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous, exactly?" Takuya asked.

"Just look, all that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools."

"Whirlpools?"

"Don't worry, we're safe here, but if you get too close, they'll suck you in and never spit you out, and even if you could get passed them, you'd get slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on. We know all about it because we used to live there." Gomamon said with a sad face.

"So, is there some sort of secret way to get there, or something?" Takuya asked.

"No, I wish there were."

"You can't get home?" Zoë asked.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful here, then one day when we went out to play and get some food, there was a big earthquake. That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island, and we haven't been able to get home since." Gomamon explained.

"I'd be willing to bet that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the digital world began. It seems there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt." Bokomon said.

"So you're saying there's no way to get across, huh?" Koji asked.

"Maybe we'll be able to find some kind of flying digimon who will take us over to the island." JP. suggested.

"Hey, good idea." Takuya said.

"Well of course, that should totally work." Gomamon said.

"Thanks for the help you guys, you really saved our necks." Takuya said.

"No problem."

"We'd better hurry, before the Toucanmon take off again." JP. said.

The gang walked away, but Zoë stopped and turned around to the Gomamon. They were looking to the island with sad faces.

"Why don't you all come with us? I mean, don't you want to go back home?" Zoë asked walking up to them.

"Oh don't worry about us, we'll be just fine. If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side." Gomamon replied.

"You bet, we get along just fine." another Gomamon said.

"Come on! Are you trying to tell me you're not even a little sad, watching all your friends from afar, not even being able to talk to them? Well I don't buy it! Everyone gets sad without their friends!" Zoë said.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore it, because otherwise, we get all depressed."

"Listen guys, I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem, you're all going to come with us!"

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?"

"Come on guys, we have to try!"

"We can't even help ourselves. I mean, we don't even have our D-Tectors anymore. What good are we?"

"So what if you don't have your D-Tectors! At least you can try your best." Sophia said.

"That comes from someone who at least still has her D-Tector!" Koji snapped back at her.

"That's a great excuse if you want to give up, but I'm not going to. Sure it's tough, but I believe we can do whatever we put our minds to. Come on you guys, let's get you back to your friends, okay?" Zoë said.

"After that speech, I don't think that we could say no to you, even if we wanted to." Gomamon said.

"I hope it works, if it doesn't we'll make it work!"

"Zoë's right, we'll help each other out, we'll make it together." Takuya said.

"Even without our D-Tectors, I guess there's still plenty we can do as a team." Koji said.

"You mean it, really?" Zoë asked.

"I can't swim well, and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy said.

"Hey, finding flying digimon is too much work anyway." JP. said.

"We'll all help to get those Gomamon back to their home." Sophia said.

"It's decided then, finally." Bokomon said.

"Guys…"

"Don't start crying, because you know Tommy will just start crying." Takuya said.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't, I will." JP. said.

"Awesome, then let's get to work everybody!" Zoë said.

And so they began to work on building a boat. Koji was cutting the trees while Tommy and Takuya brought them close to sea for Koichi and Sophia to tie them together. Zoë was getting a sail and JP. was doing…nothing but drawing something.

"JP. what are you doing?" Takuya asked when he passed by.

"To make a good boat, you need a good plan." JP. replied.

"So what do ya got?" Takuya asked walking up him to see his plans. "Great JP. that should only take a few years to build."

"Nah, it's just like building a model ship, only bigger."

"Yeah, right…"

"JP. make yourself useful and come help us." Sophia said.

"But I've gotta work on my plans." JP. said complaining.

"_-sigh-_ JP. and his laziness, why do I even bother to ask?" Sophia asked herself.

After another few minutes of building the boat they could finally take off.

"Here we go." Takuya exclaimed.

"Could we not rock the boat so much?" Tommy asked trying to hide how scared he was.

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plans." JP. complained, but the others just ignored him.

"This is great." Zoë said.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"But, what about my plans?" JP. asked.

"JP.!"

"What?"

Then they turned their attention to the whirlpools in front of them.

"So much for fun." Zoë said.

"Those Gomamon sure weren't kidding." Koji said.

"They said it was bad, not horrible!" JP. complained.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this." Bokomon said.

"Well, maybe we can find it and fix it." Takuya said.

Suddenly a huge wave came through wards them.

"Tidal wave!" everyone yelled.

They quickly grabbed on to something and let the wave wash over them, causing the boat to go underwater. Soon it came above water again, but then two pillars of water shot out of the ocean. A third pillar also rose up, with Ranamon on top of it.

"Hi there, kiddy pies." she waved to the kids.

"Great, now what do we do?" Takuya asked.

"Well, if ya'll have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make them, don't you think?" Ranamon 'suggested'.

Zoë glared at her, ready to Spirit Evolve any second.

"Don't do it, Zoë. Don't you remember what happened last time? You were no match for her." JP. said trying to stop her.

"For Pete's sake! Am I the only one her with even a pinch of optimism?" Zoë asked.

"But, Zoë…"

"Don't but Zoë, me! Just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while I hold her off." Zoë interrupted Takuya. "Hope this works." she whispered to herself.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"**

"I'll help too." Sophia said.

She brought her D-Tector in the air and got ready to Spirit Evolve, but suddenly felt a sting in her arm. She dropped the D-Tector on the boat and clutched her arm.

"Are you okay?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, my arm probably hurts from that twisting thing that hit me."

Then they turned their attention back at Kazemon.

"**HURRICANE WAVE"**

"Honey, I could do this all day, but I'll take pity on you and destroy you now."

She snapped her fingers and a dark cloud appeared above Kazemon.

"**DRAININ' RAIN"**

The rain began to fall out of the cloud and sapped Kazemon's strength fast. She fell out of the sky and landed right into a whirlpool.

"Zoë, come back!" JP. yelled.

"No, JP.!" Koji said pulling his back.

"Zoë!" Takuya yelled.

"It can't be." Bokomon said not believing it.

"If they would've believed us, we could've stopped the Toucanmon from stealing the D-Tectors, and none of this would've happened." Koichi said.

"You can't blame them, Koichi." Sophia said to him.

"What a bother, and here I thought I'd get a chance to test out my Beast Spirit, it's really not fair." Ranamon said.

"You're toast, lady!" Takuya yelled at her.

"Thanks, but I already had my breakfast. Hey, maybe I could test out my beast spirit on ya'll."

"Takuya look, the whirlpool's going away!" Tommy shouted.

"It's what?" Ranamon asked. "Now how in the world did that happen?"

Then another pillar of water shot out of the ocean fast, only this time it wasn't Ranamon's work.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Oh my, could it be?" Bokomon asked.

The pillar disappeared and showed Zoë floating it the air.

"It could!" Takuya exclaimed.

"It's Zoë!" JP. yelled.

"Yes, I'm back, and I brought…a little friend!"

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…ZEPHYRMON"**

"Who is that?" Takuya asked impressed.

"That is Zephyrmon, legendary warrior of wind." Bokomon said.

"Oh my, why? You're pretty! Your Beast Spirit made you pretty! Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me, I mean, that's not even possible! But, just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything, you got it! Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so!" Ranamon told her really annoyed.

"You know something, for a legendary warrior of water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said.

"That does it! You're going down, sugar. Now, how should I defeat you?"

Ranamon was thinking about how to 'defeat' Zephyrmon and soon came out on…

"**DARK VAPOR"**

"You're in for it now, girly. That haze will melt anything! Have your feathers started molting yet? …Wait a minute, how come you're not molting?" _(I'm actually wondering the same)_

Zephyrmon made the haze disappear with her wind powers.

"I think it's time you learned a little respect."

"**PLASMA PAWS"**

Zephyrmon headed straight for Ranamon, but she raised the water pillar and let Zephyrmon go through it, causing it to break apart and let Ranamon fall into the water.

"All right!" Tommy cheered.

"I'll say." Koji agreed.

"She's controlling her spirit!" Takuya exclaimed.

"She's amazing, isn't she, JP.?" Tommy asked him. "JP.?"

But JP. was in his own world and only looking at Zephyrmon.

"Boy, howdy." he said.

"Who wants to help JP. out of his dream world?" Sophia asked the others.

Then Ranamon stuck her head above water.

"Alright, that's it! No more pussy footing around." she said.

"**RANAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION…CALMARAMON"**

"Let the party begin!"

"Zoe, get away!" JP. yelled.

"Go for it Zephyrmon! Show her who's the best!" Sophia yelled to her.

"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you, sweetheart!"

"**ACID INK"**

Calmaramon spit black ink out of her mouth at Zephyrmon, but she dodged it and moved it front of a rock. Calmaramon did the same again and again Zephyrmon dodged it, letting it hit and dissolve the rock.

"That's what will happen to your friends! Ready kids?"

Calmaramon shot the ink at the gang, but Zephyrmon jumped in front of them and cut through the attack. It hit a small part of her wing and dissolved it slightly.

"Aw, what's the matter, little girl? Did I burn you all up?"

Calmaramon continued shooting the ink at Zephyrmon, who kept cutting through it. Then Calmaramon warped one of her tentacles around Zephyrmon.

"I'm just too good."

"That witch!" Takuya yelled.

"It's awful, we can't do anything." Tommy said.

Calmaramon tightened her grip on Zephyrmon.

"Stop it, let her go, you scum queen!" Koji yelled.

"Yeah, you ugly fish head!" JP. added.

"What? What did you say?" Calmaramon asked annoyed while shooting a glare at JP..

"You heard him! If we call her names and distract her, maybe Zephyrmon can escape." Koji whispered to the others.

"Okay…Hey you slimy dateless wonder!" Takuya shouted.

"You big coward!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey you ugly squid face, digimon like you belong in a trashcan!" Sophia yelled.

The others also yelled some insults, except for Koji. Calmaramon was getting really annoyed.

"Can it! Oh, you are so dead!" she yelled at the gang.

She loosened her grip on Zephyrmon allowing her to escape.

"**HURRICANE GALE"**

The attack caused Calmaramon to fall into the water.

"That's for picking on my friends." Zephyrmon said.

"And go tell your friends they'll get more of that if they mess with us!" Takuya shouted.

Calmaramon slowly crawled out of the water and grabbed on to one of her tentacles. She turned around and showed her face, which was smeared with makeup.

"Now you're going to get it!" she yelled.

Takuya, Tommy and JP. all screamed at the sight of her face.

"That's the scariest thing yet!" Tommy exclaimed.

'She's the living proof that makeup can also make ugly.' Sophia thought.

"Be quiet, you brats are in for a heaping helping of pain!"

"**TITANIC TEMPEST"**

But again she couldn't control herself and launched herself back and forth, left and right, up and down, till she was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?" JP. asked.

"I guess someone can't control her Beast Spirit yet. Now, let's get everybody back to that island." Zephyrmon said.

They continued to peddle to the island. As soon as they reached land the Gomamon on the island came from everywhere to hug and talk to the other Gomamon.

"They're sure happy." Neemon said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Zoë. If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon, none of this would be possible." Bokomon said.

"Thanks." Zoë said.

"My pleasure."

"Hey Zoë, how were you able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" Takuya asked.

"Well, just luck, I guess." Zoë said.

"Not 'cause you're a girl?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but I won't tell, a girl's has to have, secrets." Zoë said before blowing them a kiss.

"You feel as sick as I do right now?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"No, I'm sicker." Tommy replied.

"Guys…" Zoë said.

"Me too!" Neemon cut her off.

"Knock it off!" she yelled at him.

"Maybe it was because she wanted to protect us. You boys all wanted to fight and didn't think of protecting others, did you?" Sophia asked teasing.

Before they could reply some Gomamon walked up to them.

"We just wanted to thank you all. If it weren't for you, we would never have seen our friends again."

"You should be thanking Zoë." Takuya said.

"Yeah, she's the one who did everything." Koji said.

Zoë ran up to the boys and hugged them both, surprising them.

"Aw, you guys helped me more than you know." she said.

"Cut it out." Koji said after a few seconds.

"Hey, we want one too! Where's ours, huh?" JP. and Tommy asked.

Zoë laughed and turned around to give the both of them a hug too. While she was doing that, Koji turned around to ask the Gomamon something.

"Hey, did you guys see the Toucanmon?"

"They're gone. They all left for the Autumn Leaf Fair." Gomamon replied.

"The what?" Takuya asked.

"It's a traders market on the continent north of here." Bokomon read from his book.

"Then, let's go." Takuya said.

"But, how?" Zoë asked.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" JP. asked.

Sophia walked up to Zoë.

"Zoë, can you try do make contact with Rosalie?" she asked.

"Sure, but why can't you do it?" Zoë asked.

"My D-Tector is still wet from when a dropped it, I don't think it works until it's dry."

Zoë was randomly pressing buttons, which apparently worked 'cause she got Rosalie's sign.

"_I can't take this anymore. I-I just wanna go home."_ the voice said from the D-Tector.

"Why do you wanna go home?" Zoë asked.

"_W-who -sniff- who are you?" _ Rosalie asked.

"I'm Zoë. You're Rosalie, right?"

"_Yeah…are you one of the Legendary Warriors?"_

"Yeah, but why do you wanna go home?"

The boys noticed the talk and went closer to hear what the girls were talking about.

"_Everything goes wrong…when I tried to find you guys, I got captured by the evil Warriors. Then they stole my Spirits and corrupted them. I could escape, but every time I know where you are, you're gone… I can't take it anymore, I wanna go home." _Rosalie explained.

Sophia quickly looked over to Koichi, understanding why he never told her anything about if Rosalie had Spirit protection.

"But you can't leave from here, you should know that." Koji said.

"Koji, don't try to make her feel worse than she already feels!" Zoë said.

"Yeah, good job Koji." Takuya said.

"Shut up Takuya! Like you could do it better!" Koji snapped to him.

"GUYS BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sophia yelled.

"He started it!"

"Rosalie, where are you now?"

"_Sophia? Is that you?!"_

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, just tell us where you are."

"_The Autumn Leaf Fair."_

"You're kidding."

"_Gu… S…ia! …he_ _si…l__…__…__…_"

"Sorry, we can't hear you. The signal's dropping." Sophia said. "…Rosalie? ROSALIE!"

'Wait for me at the Autumn Leaf Fair, we'll find you soon, I promise.'

* * *

Alright, the Warriors know where Rosalie is, Sophia is determined to find her, and Rosalie still knows nothing...well, that's gonna be a surprise for her.

Wanna find out? Make sure to keep watching this...and I'm gonna make sure I'm not gonna post anything this late.


	17. Bizarre Bazaar

Man, I just saw I haven't uploaded in almost a month...umm...oops?

Also, there's gonna be a new Oc, enjoy

**disclaimer:** I do not own digimon or its caracters, I also don't own the new Oc, I DO own Sophia, Rosalie, their Spirits and the new Oc's Spirits

* * *

The gang used their raft again to get to the Autumn Leaf Fair. The wind sped it up and they were going with a breakneck speed through the waters.

"Wow, this is working great." Takuya said. "We should get to that Autumn Leaf Fair thingy in no time."

"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there." Tommy said.

He looked down at Neemon and found him sleeping.

"How can anyone sleep in a time like this? Doesn't he know we have important things to do?"

"Like what? Sweep up the raft? Relax." JP. said.

Sophia was staring worriedly at her D-Tector, hoping she'd get a call from Rosalie.

'Please be okay, Rosalie.'

Koichi placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder. Sophia looked him in the eyes and, as if reading his mind, she knew what he tried to say.

"I know, I shouldn't worry so much." she said.

"She'll be okay." Koichi reassured her.

"I sure hope so."

The raft came out of the stream and went into open waters.

"Man, we are cooking along now." Takuya said, before freezing. "Well, maybe cooking isn't really the right word."

"Yeah, I can't feel my fingers." Zoë said.

Koji took off his jacket and handed it to Zoë. Zoë looked at it slightly confused.

"Take it." Koji said.

"Yeah, you sure?" Zoë asked.

Koji just nodded and Zoë took the jacket.

"Grazie, you're the best."

"Seems like your brother is getting nicer every day." Sophia said softly so only Koichi could hear her.

"Yeah, you're right." Koichi said.

They kept smiling at each other, till they were disturbed by a screaming Tommy.

"Neemon, you can't sleep in the cold. You'll freeze to death." he screamed.

As soon as he finished saying that Neemon woke up screaming a bit.

"Hey, look at that." Bokomon said.

The others looked at where he was looking, but they didn't see anything.

"Umm...what are we looking at?" JP. asked.

"Land ahead!" Bokomon exclaimed.

The raft jumped out of the water (sort of) and landed in the snow.

"That was way better than I thought it'd be, but where is that Autumn Fair thing?" Takuya asked.

Bokomon grabbed his book and said it should be right ahead.

"Well, there is something ahead." Zoë said, causing everyone to look ahead. "But it doesn't look very fair."

Everyone, except Koji, started panicking. When Koji told them to hold on to something they suddenly became quiet and held on to the raft. The raft began to bump again and eventually slit down a hill.

"It's not over yet." Tommy said. "What is that?"

"A snowman?!"

They held their head and waiting for the impact. The snowman flew through the air and the kids and rookies landed on the ground groaning.

"Hey, it's warm here." Koji said feeling the ground.

"It's warm? Why is it warm here?" Zoë asked.

"Maybe that!" Takuya said pointing at a big boiler. "Hey, it's the fair… thingy!"

Then something caught Sophia's eye, a shadow was watching them. She was about to walk over there, but then Koichi stopped her.

"Come on, the others are leaving already."

"I'm coming."

She gave a quick glance at the shadow and then ran through wards the group. They all split up and started looking for the Toucanmon.

"Have you maybe seen some Toucanmon around here?" Sophia asked a Pumpkinmon.

"No, sorry."

She asked the same question another few times, but she got the same answer.

"_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah! Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah! If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world."_

"Huh, that voice, that song…could it be?"

Sophia ran to where the song came from and saw a stage. Someone jumped off, but she didn't get a clear view, so she still didn't know if it really was Rosalie.

"I'll try it!" Sophia yelled to the Monzaemon.

She ran through wards the stage and grabbed the microphone standard.

"_Why do I only see, what I don't have? When my reality. Those things are not that bad. You're faith has shown me that…"_

She quickly grabs the microphone out of the standard.

"_When my world goes crazy, you won't let go. When the ground gets shaky, you give me hope. When I try to push you away, you never move, yeah. Now when I start doubting you help me see. There's a strength and a mind and a power in me. For believing there ain't nothing I can't do. My hero is…you, yeah."_

As soon as she finished she got a very loud applause.

"That was great, you deserve this prize. A digital camera!"

'Great, now I can trade this for the D-Tectors.'

Sophia took it and jumped off stage. As soon as she got out of the crowd, Rosalie flung herself around Sophia and hugged her tightly.

"Sophia, I missed you so much." she said.

Sophia was shocked by the sudden hug, but quickly recovered and hugged her back.

'Rosalie, it really is you.'

She felt the tears coming and they fell on Rosalie's nose. Rosalie looked up to her also with tears forming in her eyes, then returned to hugging her sister.

"I missed you too, Rosalie." Sophia said softly.

After a few minutes, what seemed to be hours, Rosalie broke the hug.

"Rosalie, what exactly happened?" Sophia asked after wiping her tears away.

Rosalie hung her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Sophia sighed understanding.

"Come on, we'd better find Datamon's store and trade this camera for the D-Tectors." she said.

"You go ahead, I wanna go look for someone." Rosalie said.

Sophia gave her a confused look.

'Is this about that shadow I saw earlier?'

"Okay, see you soon."

Sophia ran away searching for Datamon's trading store.

'Too bad I have to trade this camera for the D-Tectors.'

After hours of endless walking she still hadn't found Datamon's store. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second to think. Then she bumped into someone, her eyes shot open and looked at the digimon she bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Sophia said.

"It's okay." the digimon said. "Hey, you're a human. I'm Biyomon, do you by any change know Rosalie?"

"Uh, yeah, that's my sister. How do you know her?"

"We met a few days ago. She told me about you and how much she misses you."

"Don't worry 'bout that. We just saw each other again, I'm trying to find Datamon's trading store, do you know where it is?"

Biyomon nodded and took lead through wards Datamon's store. After a few minutes they arrived at an alley with a building at the end.

"There it is."

"Thanks Biyomon."

When Sophia was about to go through the alley Biyomon grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait!" she said. "When Rosalie is back with you and your group again, you're leaving aren't you?"

Biyomon began to get tears in her eyes, when Sophia didn't answer immediately.

"Yes, Biyomon. All of us have an important mission, we must find our stuff, then we'll probably leave."

"Can I at least say goodbye before you go?"

"Of course you can, but can I have my arm back now?"

"Oh, sorry."

Biyomon released Sophia's arm. Sophia went into the alley and through wards the store. She opened the door quietly and looked around. Datamon was nowhere to be seen so she went inside.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Someone here?"

Again no answer.

"_-sigh-_ This is just perfect."

She went to the counter and waited there till Datamon would come.

"Hey, what do you want?" someone asked in stern tone.

Sophia turned her attention to the small robot digimon that just appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm here for the D-Tectors, Datamon."

"Sorry, but I have another customer and I owed him something. Come back when he failed getting me something to trade."

"He won't fail, you asshole."

Then someone broke the door and stepped in. Sophia quickly hid behind one of the rows with big and high electronic stuff (how am I supposed to know what he all has?).

"You always have to be polite, right?"

'Arbormon!'

"Yeah, you were real polite to my door." Datamon said.

Arbormon dropped the contents of the bag he held on the floor and threw away the bag.

"You got something these bird-boy traded, and I want it." Arbormon said.

Datamon looked at the clock, only making Arbormon angrier.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yelled. "Take this thing back and give me the other things."

"Maybe, but first I have to check out the goods." Datamon said.

"Yeah, well you'd better be quick about it."

He grabbed the old-fashioned camera and watched something.

"Sorry buddy, looks like I gonna have to turn down your generous offer." Datamon said.

"That's better…what!"

"I have another customer."

"Hand it over or you'll never have another customer!"

"**ARBORMON SLIDE EVOLUTION…PETALDRAMON"**

"**LEAF CYCLONE"**

Petaldramon's attack destroyed the whole building and its stuff.

"That's it no one messes with my store!" Datamon yelled.

"**NANO SWARM"**

Datamon smiled triumphantly at how the attack hit Petaldramon, but his smile disappeared when he saw Petaldramon didn't even have a scratch.

"**LEAF CYCLONE"**

Datamon was hit and send flying back till he hit his destroyed counter. At that moment Tommy, Koji and Takuya arrived. The older boys grabbed a wooden stick and a pole and got into fighting position, while Tommy almost immediately went to Datamon. Sophia followed Tommy's lead and sank to her knees in front of Datamon.

"Are you alright, Datamon?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, it's you."

Sophia handed her camera to Tommy and motioned to give it to Datamon.

"Really? But it's yours." Tommy said.

"It's okay, Tommy." Sophia reassured him.

"I don't need it." Datamon said.

The duo looked at Datamon confused.

"Did you ever hear the expression that truth is the greatest treasure?" Datamon asked.

"No." Tommy said.

"Not until now." Sophia said.

"Go on, take it."

Datamon handed Tommy his D-Tector and Tommy gave Sophia her camera back.

"You know, at first I thought you were making up stories because you wanted these things so badly, but you truly deserve to have them. Here."

"Thanks, Datamon."

"But, don't tell anyone I've gone soft, okay?"

Tommy hold his D-Tector by his ear and shook it, causing Datamon to laugh.

"It's not broken, but I did add something."

"Like what?"

"What you won in the game, it's really yours after all."

Tommy looked at the screen of his D-Tector and saw a new Spirit appearing and disappearing.

"My Beast Spirit! You are awesome, Datamon."

"Alright, Tommy, get them!" Sophia said.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KORIKKAKUMON"**

Petaldramon was about to attack Takuya and Koji, but KorIkkakumon grabbed him by its tail just in time. Petaldramon turned to attack him, but got a punch in his face instead. As soon as Petaldramon lay on the ground, KorIkkakumon folded his hands together and did something weird.

'Is he praying?'

"Tommy, what in the world are you doing? This is no time for reflection." Bokomon yelled.

"Behind you, look out!" Datamon yelled.

Petaldramon used this time to tackle KorIkkakumon to the ground. But KorIkkakumon quickly recovered and knocked Petaldramon off him with his arrowheads.

"**AVALANCE AXES"**

KorIkkakumon grabbed the axes and disappeared. As soon as he disappeared he appeared again in the air. He slashed his axes wildly in front of Petaldramon and caused an explosion, sort of. When Petaldramon was on the ground, KorIkkakumon started dancing crazy.

"There's something you don't see every day." Koji said.

"He can't control his Spirit. He sure looks silly, doesn't he?" Takuya asked.

"Not as silly as you looked, trying to beat up your friends, Mr. Pot calling the kettle black." Bokomon said.

"Boy are you gonna regret that!" Petaldramon yelled.

"**THORN JAB"**

Petaldramon shoved his tail into the ground, and soon a lot of vines trapped KorIkkakumon.

"Here catch, help out your friend guys." Datamon said throwing the boys their D-Tectors.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOBOMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"Spencer NOW!" someone yelled.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…IKASEIMON"**

The other Warriors looked at their new arrival

"You have to get to safety, kids. I can handle this." the digimon known as Ikaseimon said.

"No way! You can't handle a Beast Spirit on your own!" Lobomon said.

"Yeah, we fight together, no matter what!" Agunimon said.

"Come on you guys!" Soundmon said.

"How about we heat things up a little?" Agunimon asked before throwing his **pyro punch** at the vines.

Soundmon distracted Petaldramon by flying around his head while the others freed KorIkkakumon.

"**LOBO KENDO"**

Ikaseimon also helped with the vines by using his sword. As soon as KorIkkakumon was free he laughed himself at Petaldramon and pushed him up the hill.

"**FROZEN ARROWHEADS"**

Petaldramon got hit and slit through the snow and disappeared out of sight. Then everyone turned back to normal. The new boy sank to his knees and panted. Sophia gasped when she saw him.

'That boy… He's the one I saw, he was watching us from the shadows.'

Then Rosalie kneeled down next to him and asked him a few questions. Soon he stood up and looked at the others.

"What?" Rosalie asked when she noticed everyone staring at her and Spencer.

"Nothing, it's just… Come with us, the others are probably waiting for us." Takuya said.

He took lead to the snow hill, where surprisingly all the others already stood.

"Takuya, Koji, Sophia, finally. Where were you?" Zoë asked.

"We met someone." Takuya said.

Then the others saw Spencer and Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Agabiti. Nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm Rosalie Nedena, Sophia's sister."

"Yeah, we already heard of you." JP. said.

Takuya and Koji handed everybody their D-Tectors back, then Ophanimon called them.

"_Digidestined."_

"Ophanimon."

"Seraphimon turned into a digi-egg." Zoë told her.

"_Yes, I know"_

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Koji asked.

"_Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now, or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept the risk?"_

"You better believe we will." Takuya said.

"_You must be curtain, all of you."_

"I don't think I've ever been more curtain of anything in my life." Zoë said.

"Me either." Koji said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"I may not have my Spirits, but I'm willing to take any risks." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Sophia said.

"Count me in too." Spencer said.

JP. and Kochi nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

"_Head for the Rose Morning Star and then…"_

The signal dropped before Ophanimon could finish.

"What did you say? Ophanimon!"

No answer.

"What is a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon looked around a bit and then pointed at something. "That right there."

"A star? How are we supposed to get there?" JP. asked.

"We're not going to the star, we're going to what's beneath it." Bokomon said.

"All that way?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty far, do we have to walk there?" Takuya asked.

Everyone hung their head sighing. Then Zoë gasped and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Presto!"

"What are those?" Takuya asked.

"These are Trailmon tickets. Remember that eating contest? Well this grand prize for eating thirty plates of that horrible food in an hour. Do I rock, or what?"

"But you only have 9 tickets. What about Rosalie and Spencer?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, a Burgermon I met gave me 2 Trailmon tickets, we're good to go." Rosalie said handing Spencer a ticket.

"Wait!"

Everybody turned to the where the voice came from. Rosalie immediately recognized the voice and ran through wards it.

"Biyomon."

Biyomon gave Rosalie a tight hug and cried.

"Biyomon, I'm sorry but I have to go." Rosalie said.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you so much. I hope we'll meet again."

"Me too, Biyomon. I can't promise it, but I sure hope so."

The two broke the hug and went separated ways.

"Now we're good to go." Rosalie said.

"Well, then come on guys. Let's head for that star!" Takuya said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

So guys, I hope you liked it and I'll try to upload faster the next time, but I can't promise anything.

The songs I used are Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande and My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere.

Keep watching, later guys.


	18. You want fries with that?

Digilover: Crap! Again a month not uploaded *checks datum*...more than a month even!

Cell destroyer: I know how that feels.

Digilover: I'm almost making a habit of it. But I have it done eventually. So cell destroyer, what did you think of the last chapter with your Oc?

Cell destroyer: Amazing!

GatoSalaGirl (not a real acount here): Guys, we've already started...

Digilover: Oh, umm... Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to get a new chapter done, I got distracted a lot. Anyways, I'm here with my sister GatoSalaGirl and friend Cell Destroyer.

Cell destroyer: Hey, I'm celldestroyer101.5. owner of my Oc, Spencer. Anyways, enjoy the show, and the burgers.

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon frontier. Cell destroyer owns Spencer and I own the other Oc's.

Everyone: Enjoy.

* * *

"So what's the story on this Hamburger Village?" Takuya asked.

"It's a hamburger-lovers paradise, my boy." Bokomon explained.

"Sounds great." Zoë said.

"Bring on the beef, babe!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna eat my bodyweight, maybe even all of ours in hamburgers." JP. said dreaming away.

"And become fatter then he already is." Sophia whispered to Rosalie who giggled in response.

"So, Sophia, already in love with someone?" Rosalie asked out of the blue, causing Sophia to blush redder then Takuya's jacket.

"I knew it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Shut up… I know that look you just had in your eyes, you like someone too."

Now it was Rosalie's time to blush.

"Damn it."

The sisters laughed at themselves while getting weird looks from the others.

"Those two are weird, first they argue and seconds later they laugh with each other." Koji said.

"Be nice, Koji, they haven't seen each other in a while, and they were pretty worried." Koichi told his brother.

"You just say that because you like Sophia." the younger twin teased.

The rest of the ride went fast and before the gang knew it, they were in Hamburger Village.

"This place looks deserted." Spencer said. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Yes, mister sword dude, this is Hamburger Village."

"Let me guess, that's the same Trailmon you rode when you arrived at the Autumn Leaf Fair." Rosalie said.

"Yep, unfortunately it is."

The gang went on further into Hamburger Village, till they heard a whimper and the sandstorm stopped.

"What's up with them?" he asked after moving his goggles back on his head. Rosalie recognized the digimon and ran towards it, quickly followed by Zoë.

"Mother Burgermon! Something wrong?" Rosalie asked.

The digimon looked up from the table.

"Oh, Rosalie, yes there's something very wrong. A giant digimon raided our village!" she told her. "It said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers."

"Now I'm hungry." Takuya broke in.

"Shut up, Takuya." Sophia said.

"He liked them so much, that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion!"

"Wow…" was all Tommy could say.

"Man, that's really messed up!" Koji said.

"Yeah, how we supposed to get our hamburgers now?" JP. asked annoyed.

"Your compassion is astounding." Bokomon said.

"There's a digimon kidnapped here, so stop thinking with your stomach." Spencer said.

"Wow, only half a day have passed and he already knows you, JP.." Sophia teased.

"Daddy is coming back, isn't he Mama?" one baby burgermon asked.

"Isn't he, Maaama?"

"Please, young man, will you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?"

"I suppose." Takuya answered somewhat unsure.

"Of course we'll help!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"But we wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." Takuya said to Rosalie.

Rosalie shot a sneaky glance at Sophia. Knowing what she meant, Sophia shook her head.

"The monster will bring Daddy back if we make a bigger burger." a little Burgermon said.

"He means a better burger." mother Burgermon corrected him. "But I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone could make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh dear, what are we going to do?"

"The monster said to get Daddy back we had to make a better burger ready before he moves three times!"

"No, silly! He said before the three moons align! That's soon!"

"He's right. We must do something. The three moons will align by nightfall, and the Chamelemon will be back for their master's burger." mother Burgermon finished.

"Then it's up to us!" Zoë exclaimed. "We can make a better burger C'mon, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right. And when the Chamelemon take them to the mansion, we'll follow them."

"Nice plan." JP. said.

"Except that I've never cooked before…" Koji said.

"I've had some cooking classes, man now I wish I'd paid more attention." Sophia complained.

"I never cooked either, but I'm willing to try." Takuya said.

"Me too. Hey, I always used to watch my mom cook back home. Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburger ever and get your Daddy back." Tommy told the little Burgermon.

"I think this will be a good experience for us." Zoë said.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me!" JP. exclaimed.

"Doesn't surprise me…" Rosalie whispered to Sophia.

"Yeah, especially when it's burgers!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I don't even know what's in them, I guess I'll have to make it up." Takuya said.

"That's the whole idea. We can each make one and have judges taste 'em!" Tommy told him.

"Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" Zoë asked Takuya, referring to his fights with Koji.

"You worry too much, Zoë." Takuya said.

"Yeah, no problem." Koji reassured her.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Spencer asked.

"Knowing my brother, it isn't." Koichi replied.

"Hey, Rosalie, how 'bout we team up? The last time with you and meat didn't go very well." Sophia suggested.

"I know…" Rosalie admitted. "But I wanna try it myself."

"Alright then. Let's go inside."

Mother Burgermon led the gang to the kitchen. They did some aprons on. Rosalie also tied a white cloth around her head, to make sure her hair doesn't mess up her burger.

"How does it look?" Rosalie asked her sister.

"You look like Koji, only it's messier."

Rosalie blushed.

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me…"

"N-no! Let's just make those burgers."

Rosalie walked away to get her ingredients for on the burger. She was soon followed by Sophia.

'I've never really had a burger before… Let's see…'

She grabbed some beef, lettuce, tomatoes, unions, cheese, mushroom and some other stuff to make sauce. First she cooked the beef. While that was cooking, she washed and cut the mushrooms and tomatoes, turning the beef on its other side, and making the sauce. She was soon done with the sauce and the other stuff, but the still beef wasn't. She took a quick glance at what the others were making. Rosalie doing her best not to burn the chicken, Spencer was doing great and Koichi was cutting his meatloaf till it was good to go on the burger.

"Sophia, I think that beef is ready by now." Koichi said.

"Oh, right."

She picked the spatula and placed the loaf of meat on a plate. It didn't take her long till her whole hamburger was done.

"Ah, no!"

Everyone turned to the younger brown haired girl. She burned her chicken totally, it was a black loaf.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Sophia asked.

"…Maybe a little."

Rosalie got a new piece of chicken and placed it in the pan.

"Alright, you know chicken is ready fast, so you'll wait a few minutes and turn it. I'll say it when it's done."

"Okay."

And soon all of them were ready to get their burgers judged.

"Meat loaf! And Yakasuri noodles! Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." JP. exclaimed holding his burger in the air.

"Well, JP., I'm surprised! It's actually eatable." Bokomon said.

"Here, try my burger Italiano with cheese, tomato sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms."

Neemon ate 3 of them and told her they taste like chicken. Then it was Rosalie's turn.

"I just made it simple, with some chicken, cheese, lettuce and unions." she said. "I hope the chicken isn't burnt."

"Don't worry about that, it's just fine." Bokomon said.

"I kept it simple as well. My burger has beef, lettuce, tomatoes, unions, cheese, mushrooms and my own sauce." Sophia said.

"Yummy, this is delicious." Neemon said.

"Mine is the burger I learned to make at school, with peppers, unions, beef, bacon, barbeque sauce, mushrooms, swiss cheese and I added my mother's special sauce." Spencer told about his burger.

"This tastes great, young man." Bokomon said.

"I have made it with carrot, red pepper, small peas, green beans, onions, lettuce, tomatoes and a sandwich sauce." Koichi said. _(I didn't have any ideas for hamburgers so I used one of McDonalds. If it's really necessary: I don't own it)._

Then it was Takuya and Koji's turn with their burgers. Bokomon and Neemon looked at it a bit worried.

"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked.

"I think I saw one move!" Neemon said scared.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked.

"Not if they bite first." Neemon replied.

"Mine's the meaty meat burger. Steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume." Takuya told the digimon.

"My deep sea burger has lobster, scallops and shrimp." Koji said.

The two rookies both grabbed a burger and put it in their mouth.

"And I topped it all off with sardines and some peanut butter." Takuya said.

"My special sauce is made with puréed squid and white chocolate." Koji said.

"Disgusting!" both digimon exclaimed as they fell on the ground.

The boys tasted their own burgers and let each other taste them, and soon the expression on their faces gave away in tasted horrible. Sophia quickly shot a photo of them.

"I love this thing!" she exclaimed.

"Hm, interesting. Is this one yours, Tommy?" Neemon asked.

"Why? Does it look bad?" Tommy asked.

"No, we just need a break after the last ones." Bokomon said.

"Or get our stomachs pumped." Neemon added.

Mother Burgermon came in to check on everyone.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"Why don't we all take a short break? I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute."

"These smell good, Tommy. Let's give them a try." Zoë said as she picked Tommy's tray with hamburgers and went outside with it.

"Hey, Zoë, I'll taste 'em too!" JP. said quickly following her with Tommy and Koichi.

"You know, I'm wondering how ours taste." Sophia said to Rosalie.

"Me too."

They picked one of their burgers and tasted them.

"I like mine, how 'bout you?" Sophia asked the younger girl.

"Not bad, I guess."

"Let me taste one."

Without waiting for answer she picked one and took a bite.

"It's really good, Rosalie." she said.

"Thanks!"

"What're you talking about, Takuya? Yours was horrible!" Koji yelled getting the other's attention.

"At least mine was edible. Yours even smells bad. You just about killed Bokomon and Neemon!" Takuya snapped back.

"Maybe we should have a rematch then!"

"Oh, snap! Guys run!" Sophia yelled.

She ran outside, quickly followed by Rosalie and Spencer.

"I only know those guys for like a day or so and I already know this isn't gonna end well." Spencer said.

"That happens all the time." Rosalie said.

They noticed everyone was gone, including the baby Burgermon. They looked around, but only saw mother Burgermon on the ground.

"Oh no! Look!" Rosalie exclaimed pointing at the sky.

"The moons are aligned! The Chamelemon must've taken the others as prisoners." Sophia said. "Let's go, Spencer, I know where they headed."

He nodded.

"Rosalie, I want you to stay here and take care of mother Burgermon."

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…SOUNDMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…IKASEIMON"**

The two warriors took off, Ikaseimon carried by Soundmon to not make any sounds, in case there still were Chamelemon.

"_It's kinda embarrassing to be carried by a girl."_

"Spencer, you'd better watch out. I can read minds."

"_Crap!"_

They silently followed the footprints of the Chamelemon. Soon they arrived at the mansion. Soundmon dropped Ikaseimon on the ground. Ikaseimon was about to run in, but Soundmon stopped him.

"Wait, the Chamelemon can camouflage themselves. We have to watch out, before they grab us."

"Why don't _you_ try something?" the warrior of life asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean use a sonar, like bats. Then you know where and if they are here."

"Great idea!"

Soundmon grabbed one of her microphones and made some noises in it and then they waited.

"They're not in the tunnel." Soundmon said. "Let's go!"

The two warriors ran and flew inside as fast as they could, in case there still were some Chamelemon. They soon found the cage the guys were in, or at least the wall they were behind.

"You hear them?" Ikaseimon asked.

"Yeah, loud and clear. Chamelemon told them their time's up."

Suddenly the wall moved down, surprising the two warriors. Then they saw the cage with the baby Burgermon.

"Daddy!" they cried.

"Silence!" one of the Chamelemon told them. Another one hit the cage with his tongue. "Hand over the burgers, or I'm making them dessert."

The 4 caged warriors had grabbed their D-Tectors.

"All you're making is a big mistake." Tommy said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUMAMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KAZEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…BEETLEMON"**

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…LOWEMON"**

Beetlemon broke free from the cage and they started fighting. Beetlemon slammed two Chamelemon on the ground. Kazemon slammed her but against another one, but then got captured…by a tongue _(eeww)_.

"Come on, let's fight!" Soundmon exclaimed.

Soundmon dropped herself on the Chamelemon who held Kazemon and shut his mouth, causing him to bite his own tongue. He pulled back in pain and Beetlemon grabbed him by his tail and dropped him. Kumamon used his **frozen tundra** on another Chamelemon, but he disappeared before he was hit. Lowemon grabbed his lance and tried attacking one, but he disappeared in time and another one caught him with his tail.

"Koichi!" Soundmon exclaimed worried.

"**SOUND BOOM"**

She slammed her mircophones together and send her attack straight for the Chamelemon. It was a hit and the baddy released Lowemon.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

The Chamelemon kept disappearing before anyone had a clear shot and appeared at unexpected places to attack.

"How do they do that?" Beetlemon asked.

"Now you see me, now you don't."

"This isn't good. Keep your eye on that one." Beetlemon told Kumamon.

"Guys have you forgotten about the kids?" Kazemon asked.

One Chamelemon appeared near the hanging cage with the baby Burgermon and shot his tongue at the robe. Soundmon kicked him in the face while Kazemon caught the kids.

"Nice catch!" Beetlemon said, before getting hit by Chamelemon's tail. "It's no use. How am I supposed to battle those boneheads and babysit at the same time? Little help here?"

"Sorry."

"Wait, maybe you can help." Kumamon said, confusing the Burgermon. "The six of you can cover the whole area. All you have to do is follow the Chamelemon and let us know when they appear. You'll be our eyes and ears and we'll take it from there."

"Okay! Leave it to us."

And they flew away.

"Here's one."

"Up here!"

"Down here too!"

"This isn't working, they disappear every time the Burgermon see them." Soundmon said, but only Ikaseimon seemed to hear her.

"Then try what we did earlier." he said. "Or try and find a sonar to stop them from going invisible."

"I'll do the last one."

She flew up high and let the boxes on her body do all the work. They send out a sonar that the Chamelemon couldn't stand and made them loose control of their invisibility.

"Now, attack!"

"I've had it with these scaly skunks!" Beeltemon said.

"**LIGHTNING BLITZ"**

"**HURRICANE WAVE"**

"**SHADOW METEOR"**

"**GEM STRIKE"**

Once the Chamelemon were all together, Kumamon froze them with his **crystal freeze** and soon their Fractal Code appeared.

"Like you kept telling us, time's up." Kumamon said. "Now to send you bullies back to where you belong."

"**FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE"**

Kumamon scanned them, and they turned into Armadillomon, who ran away immediately.

"What about the big digimon?" Kazemon asked.

"Oh my, I almost forgot. I still have to feed him. I have to finish that hamburger!"

Father Burgermon made the burgers, but while he was busy the big digimon came down the stairs.

"Better hurry. I think the big guy is awake." Beetlemon told father Burgermon.

"I'm almost finished." he said.

"I hate it when I'm right."

"Where's my burger? I'm wasting away here!" the big digimon said as he stopped in front of the gang. "Hey, haven't I seen these guys somewhere before?"

"The giant digimon…" Kumamon began.

"…was Petaldramon?" Kazemon finished.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not liking it.

"Let's show him!" everyone exclaimed.

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…ZEPHYRMON"**

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…METALKABUTERIMON"**

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…KORIKAKKUMON"**

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…JAGERLOWEMON"**

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…NARIMON"**

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION…DORAGONMON"**

"Can't you just come back another time? I was just about to eat."

Petaldramon began attacking with his tail and tongue, but it was dodged everytime.

"Let's clean up the yard!" Zephyrmon said.

"**HURRICANE GALE"**

Unfortunately the attack wasn't very effective.

"What was that?!" Petaldramon asked while trying to attack Zephyrmon.

"It was an attack, couldn't you see it?" Narimon asked sarcastic. "Just like this one!"

"**NARI BEAM"**

She fired a laser from the sign on her chest. It hit Petaldramon right in his face, but didn't have much effect. Now it was Petaldramon's turn to attack.

"**LEAF CYCLONE"**

MetalKabuterimon dodged it just in time. The leaves got stuck in Korikakkumon's fur, but he quickly got them out by shaking.

"**FROZEN ARROWHEADS"**

He warped his arrowheads around Petaldramon's neck and pulled him to the ground. But Petaldramon fought back, so MetalKabuterimon came to help. When he was still too strong, Doragonmon came to help as well. He warped his tail around Korikakkumon's arrowheads and pulled him too, but they were still no math.

"What's the matter with you? My burgers are getting cold, don't you even care?" Petaldramon asked.

"No."

Then the baby Burgermon came with a hamburger and threw it in Petaldramon's mouth. He immediately stared eating. Father Burgermon also threw one.

"You've done it! I want more! I want all of them!" Petaldramon said.

"They're in the kitchen."

Petaldramon went to the kitchen as fast as he could and began scarfing down the burgers. Soon he felt drowsy and fell asleep. MetalKabuterimon, who was already leaving along with the others, turned around and destroyed the mansion with his **bolo thunder**. Soon the gang was back at the Burgermon's restaurant.

"Thank you! You saved them." mother Burgermon said before fainting, again.

"Mamma."

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me and my family. As much as I love a good burger, I never thought my life would be saved by one. In honor of you, I'm naming our new creation 'The Little Tommy'."

"Hey, where are the guys?" Zoë suddenly asked.

"I'll go get them." Sophia said.

She went inside and walked straight for the kitchen. Before she could open the doors, they were opened and the two rookie digimon ran out. Rosalie came inside too, after she saw Bokomon and Neemon.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Guys." Sophia said to Takuya and Koji. "Just stop this fight, you are both horrible, deal with it."

"But I'm better and I wanna prove it!" Takuya said.

"Wrong for the third time, dorkus!"

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for helping us out earlier." Rosalie said, confusing the two boys. "We were out saving father Burgermon while you were fighting about some stupid burgers."

"Come on, before I tell Spencer to turn into his Beast Spirit and make you guys come!"

The boys shot one last glare at each other before finally leaving the kitchen, soon followed by the two sisters.

"There must be a Trailmon coming soon that will take us to the Rose Morning Star, so let's get going." Takuya said.

"Yeah!"


End file.
